


Afín

by Yaoimyloveforever



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 67,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoimyloveforever/pseuds/Yaoimyloveforever
Summary: "Realmente crees que puedes regresar al ayer", eso se preguntó desde ese día, en medio de la confusión, ¿Qué debería responder?"¿PUEDES SENTIR ALGO ESPECIAL, POR ALGUIEN QUE ES SOLO UN ESPEJO DEL AYER?", ciertamente, entre ambos, compartían una similitud grandiosa que dejaban su corazón en constante conflicto."El niño frente a ti puede ser la imagen de Iason, pero me temo que él no conoce lo que Iason encontró en Riki", cuanta verdad conocía Katse y Raoul, quien fue capaz de verlo con sus propios ojos como el cambio afectó a un ser que se consideraba sin emociones._ Voy a tratar de darle a él, lo que no pude darle a Iason, por que sé que él es Iason, lo sé _ sabía que los conflictos internos solo se agrandaban, pero necesitaba una pequeña esperanza que le haga capaz de hacer lo que no pudo en ese fatídico día._no te aferres mucho a él, Riki, las cosas podrían empeorar y lo sabes _ advertencias, tantas que lo hacen dudar de lo que estaba a punto de hacer."Me he preguntado hace tiempo, ¿realmente crees que soy él?" , eso también se preguntaba cada día y noche, aunque tengan muchas cosas en común, aún sigue sin ser él,  es un Afín que ha dejado rastros de tormentas en él."no lo sé"
Relationships: Iason Mink/Riki, Riki (Ai no Kusabi)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Afín: inicio

"Te tengo tan cerca de mis sueños y tan lejos de mi realidad"

**Galaxia: Garan**

**Planeta: Amoï**

.

.

.

**MIDAS**

**Lugar: Desconocido**

Podía sentir todo el movimiento a su alrededor, incluso su propia respiración, pero solo podía "observar" oscuridad, sin poder hacer algo para salir de esta situación.

Un terrible estremecimiento de dolor rodeó gran parte de su cuerpo paralizándolo sin poder reaccionar, lentamente el movimiento cesó gradualmente junto con el suave sonido del viento que acariciaba su figura, no sabía dónde estaba, pero eso era lo de menos, el cansancio era tanto para él que preferiría no abrir sus ojos ante nada ni nadie.

Algo se abrió, no sabía con claridad qué, el sonido debajo de él lo delataba casi como un motor, como si un gato estuviese ronroneando en su oído, le recordaba a algo muy familiar, como las grandes puertas que siempre lo mantuvieron encerrado del mundo, fuertes pasos resonaban en todo lados como ecos, extrañadamente, se sentían como si fuese un ligero balanceo acercándose a él, pronto un par de brazos lo recogieron de donde sea que estaba, quizás, algo firme y sintió que lo levantaban, quiso gritar que no lo hicieran, pero no podía hacer nada, dos tactos, uno debajo de sus piernas y otra en su espalda, ese simple movimiento le hizo doler allí, abajo, en lo que alguna vez estuvo en su entrepierna, las señales de alerta de su inconsciencia le decían que debía protegerse pero su cuerpo no obedeció ante nada.

_(Ah, tan cansado)_ sintió de nuevo pasos caminando y el balanceo cada vez más notorio, lo estaban cargando como un bebé, si hubiese estado consiente, probablemente le hubiese lanzado un fuerte golpe a quien se atrevió a alzarlo como un niño, como si fuesen a él que lo arrullaban entre dos brazos desconocidos, se escuchó un sonido de algo pesado deslizarse hasta la parte superior de algo, la tecnología hacía usos de su habilidades, probablemente se traté de una puerta, y después de volver a sentir el balanceo fue recostado en un material suave y firme, recordándole al similar tacto del lecho de alguien con un sedoso cabello rubio platinado, se sentía tan bien que no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio, sinceramente, aunque el sentimiento era parecido no era igual, tenía una pequeña incomodidad en su corazón.

_ lo lamento, Riki, no sabía que él estaría allí...si tan solo..._ susurró una voz desdichada que apenas temblaba en cada palabra, le parecía ligeramente conocida, en algún lado lo escuchó, no se acordaba en donde, sin embargo, los insistentes sollozos que escuchaba hacían temblar una parte de su ser.

_(¿Qué es lo que está pasando?)_ lo único que recordaba era el dejar atrás a Iason herido con sus piernas prácticamente destruidas durante la destrucción de Dana Bahn, mientras que arrastraba a Guy a la salida sintiéndose profundamente herido por alguna razón, un sentimiento se instaló en su pecho siendo un pinchazo tan fuerte y dolorosa en su corazón que apenas le dejaba respirar, hubiese querido abandonar todo, llevar a Iason con él y ponerlo a salvó, pero no podía, no quería dejar solo a Guy ni mucho menos a Iason, aun a pesar de lo que hizo Guy, Riki pensaba que tanto como él y Iason arrastraron a Guy a hacer lo que hizo, sin embargo, por mucho que quisiera quedarse con Iason, no podía arrastrar de nuevo a Guy, claro que pensó en llevar a ambos, pero cada vez que miraba la herida de Iason se recordaba que efectivamente, un simple humano como él no podía llevar a alguien que estaba compuesto por tanto metal y conexiones de cables como lo era Iason, ni siquiera podría lograr arrastrarlo.

Arrastró a Guy a la salida, soportando el dolor en su ya perdida entrepierna mientras daba pasos lentos con mucho esfuerzo, las lágrimas se deslizaban en su rostro y el calor les envolvía junto con pedazos del edificio cayendo a su alrededor, maldijo en voz baja por esta terrible situación, recordaba que salió junto a un herido e inconsciente Guy, dio un suspiro de alivio, algo se deslizó de su entrepierna, probablemente la herida volvió a abrirse, dio un quejido tembloroso desmayándose en el acto, de allí, ya no recordaba nada más que la desesperación.

_¿Dónde está Iason?_

_¿No volvió por él?_

_¿Todo había sido un sueño?_

_¿Lo dejó allí solo?_

_¿Lo dejó morir?_

...

_¡Lo dejó morir solo!_

La impotencia de Riki junto con los terribles recuerdos se golpeaban en toda su mente y su cuerpo con un horrible escalofrió, aún a pesar de permanecer inmóvil en la suave estructura, sintió que sus lágrimas se deslizaban a sus costados de sus parpados, entre este sueño prisionero se le escaparon entrecortados sollozos.

él no quería dejarlo solo.

ÉL NO QUERÍA DEJARLO SOLO.

¡JAMÁS QUIZO DEJARLO SOLO!

Un fuerte sentimiento asfixiante se instaló en su pecho, Iason le entregó muchas cosas a pesar de los crueles castigos como su mascota, había demostrado una casi humanidad no muy frecuente en los perfectos hijos de Júpiter y él ni siquiera pudo quedarse con él en su último aliento, tampoco se dio el tiempo de agradecerle por ir a buscarlo ni mucho menos el haber perdonado y dejado ir a Guy.

Iason le vio irse con una mirada llena de sentimientos indescifrables para él, pero jamás lo detuvo ni expresó ningún disgusto o lamento, resignándose a su final tan pacíficamente, un final que Riki nunca quiso que concluyera de esa manera para ninguno de los tres.

Todo le parecía una pesadilla al cual quería desesperadamente despertar.

.

.

.

**TANAGURA**

**Lugar: Torre Júpiter**

En un lugar oscuro y casi siniestro apartado del habitual "hogar de Júpiter" pero cercano al "Laboratorio Central", una máquina de inteligencia artificial gigante, el señor digital de todo el planeta de Amoï, el creador omnipotente conocida como Lambda 3000, la máxima autoridad entre todos , demostraba algo muy impresionante en ella, su sistema estaba completamente alterada desarrollándose nuevamente a una locura y una severa obsesión en ella, perder a alguien le era muy indiferente, no importa si es una cosa pequeña o un humano, pero, perder a su más precioso niño le fue un choque completamente fuerte para la máquina, todos los hijos Blondie's estaban impresionados por tal actitud maniática de Júpiter especulando entre ellos lo que podría haber pasado, pero nadie se atrevió a cuestionarle.

La máquina comenzaba a deslizarse en una habitación llena de piezas necesarias para lo que planeaba hacer en su "Laboratorio íntimo", todo debía ser de acuerdo a su plan sin ninguna falla, buscando materiales y descartando otras como simples chatarras, no importa cómo, se negaba absolutamente, él debe volver, tenía que, su precioso niño debe volver, con ella y seguir siendo el Jefe del Sindicato de Tanagura, el 'Hombre de hielo' del inframundo al que todos respetaban, pero esta vez sin imperfecciones y más aún, ahora que ya no estaba esa mascota mestiza para impurificarlo.

Aunque le molestaba que al final el cuerpo de su niño había sido destruido junto con la mascota, al menos ya no interferiría con este nuevo Iason Mink, las cosas saldrían tal como ella quería.

Y se iba a encargar personalmente que jamás vuelva a suceder lo mismo, si era posible interferir en todo Amoï y cambiar las leyes en Tanagura como Midas junto con los otros estados independientes para evitar aquello, prometería que lo haría.

El sistema de Castas, "NORAM", iba a tener severos cambios.

Se llenaba de emoción al recordar que la muerte en humanos simples es permanente, pero para un Blondie, los cuerpos de reemplazo simplemente se fabricaron en piezas perfectas en varias ocasiones, Incluso la personalidad y la memoria podrían duplicarse y alojarse en una IA, obviamente, Iason no sería la excepción del caso, aparentó durante largos años, que Iason Mink era irremplazable, convenciendo a todos de sus palabras, lo cierto era, que ella se negaba a perder en cualquier juego que el supuesto destino podría tenerle, obviamente, a escondidas de todos ideó un plan que le permitiese seguir con su perfecto planeta sin perder absolutamente nada.

Observó su mano mecánica con un núcleo en forma de esfera brillando en un azul brillante y parpadeante, era un duplicado exacto del núcleo que su anterior niño tenía, a simple vista no había ninguna diferencia, algo en su memoria computarizada logró captar, en sus constante revisiones del cuerpo de su anterior niño, su núcleo había cambiado de alguna manera, se negaba a aceptar que, se debía a esa mascota, ahora, solo podía almacenarlo como un hallazgo y encontrarlo delicado para el núcleo de los Blondie's, conectándose a la red del laboratorio Central, logró mandarlo con órdenes especificas convenciendo a todos de que aquello era un virus altamente peligroso que traía grandes consecuencias en los mejores élites de su torre, se debía tener un control constante al sistema y la cura para esto era simplemente...

Actualizar o ejecutar el sistema de los Blondie's, dependiendo de la importancia de su Casta y lo que le favorecía su existencia a Júpiter.

Observó los materiales lejos de ella, solo faltaba algo más y su querido niño volvería a ser su pieza completamente perfecta.

_ Iason Mink ya no está, pero Ian Mink regresará como un sustituto, solo falta poco... mi niño_ susurró mirando el brillante núcleo entre su mano mecánica.

.

.

.

.

Tanagura y Midas fue cambiando poco a poco, en esos días la presencia de Júpiter estaba causando un poco de estragos en el sistema, las leyes y el sistema de castas "NORAM", antes llenas de libertinajes cambiaron a ser lo más oscuras posibles para todos, en especial a todos los mestizos, sin excepción fueron tratados como esclavos, cayendo a lo más bajo posible, si antes ocupaban puestos de administradores, fueron rebajados, a ningún Blondie se le tenía permitido tomar a uno como mascota, si estos se negaban, las ordenes eran claras, no iban a seguir viviendo por mucho tiempo y serían desprestigiados a cero mientras que júpiter se encargaría de desaparecerlo del sistema, por lo que, para evitar que alguien tomase a un mestizo a escondidas era especialmente monitoreados, los pet's serían frecuentemente "evaluados" por un sistema inferior de nuevos "médicos computarizados". Además, estos médicos computarizados también revisarían al Blondie para evitar que su núcleo contrajera el virus "affected".

.

.

.

**TANAGURA**

**Lugar: Torre EOS**

Raoul observaba las luces que poco a poco parpadean en la ciudad mientras la noche ocultaba sus secretos, sus manos temblaban a cada movimiento de su copa de vino en su mano derecha, ya eran dos días que todo había ocurrido y se sentía la falta de presencia de Iason en los bajos mundos, "NEAL DARTS", el mercado negro estaba alterado y personalmente, necesitaban de Iason para su control.

Dana bahn estaba destruido completamente, un día solo había escombros y al siguiente día un terreno completamente plano de tierra que lo dejaban deshabitado, las leyendas que ahí se ocultaron y todo lo ocurrido parecían haber desaparecido , Júpiter había mandado a desaparecer todo lo que relacionado al accidente junto al recuerdo de Iason, Raoul aún mantenía su memoria Intacta, había estado tan lejos en esos momentos, yéndose a un planeta lejano por negocios que tanto Iason y él tenían aún en planes y cuando regresó, casi todos habían pedido de sus mentes el recuerdo de que alguna vez fue Iason y lo que representaba en el bajo mundo.

Por el momento Júpiter no lo había tocado, ni había mandado a alguien para ocuparse de él, su cuerpo y mente seguían intactos y todos los recuerdos estaban presentes en su memoria.

Pero aun así no sabía qué pasará después.

Cada vez se preguntaba... ¿Por qué Júpiter no le borró la memoria a pesar de que han pasado un solo día de estar en Tanagura después de su viaje?, tenía un ligero presentimiento que seguramente daba por hecho que él ya no tenía memoria sobre Iason, decidió mantener oculto aquello, trataría de pretender que su memoria fue borrada, no sabía cuáles eran los planes de Júpiter y preferiría observar cómo se desarrollarían las cosas a partir de este punto.

.

.

.

**MIDAS**

**Lugar: AREA-9 Ceres (desconocido)**

ACLARACION: Está localizada entre Neal Darts (mercado negro) y el Area - 7 Her Bay (es la prestigiosa "Academia" de Pets de Midas. Aquí, los pet's menores de edad son entrenados para complacer a sus amos en los años que estén junto a ellos). Aquí viven los mestizos, los indocumentados.

Katze miraba el ocaso que se presentaba delante de él, los colores del cielo ahora con contrates rojos y amarillos se confundían un poco con su cabello, sus ojos miraban a lo lejos con una expresión de desolación, sentado en una silla desgastada con un cigarrillo normal, relajándose lentamente en silencio.

Se sintió desganado de seguir fumando los tan conocidos black moon.

La casa atrás suyo había sido un escape para todo, no sabía cómo, pero un día pensó que era mejor tener un lugar de resguardo que le ayudara por si una situación se desencadenaba, fue un plan apresurado, pero ocultándolo de todos logró construirla, si Iason tenía conocimiento de ello jamás se lo preguntó, quizás porque sabía que ese tema no le concernía nada.

En el momento en que supo que estarían buscándolo por Júpiter, agarró todo lo que tenía y escapó, Júpiter no lo quería para negocios sino lo quería hacer desaparecer del todo...pero... ¿Por qué?

A pesar de traicionar una vez a Iason cuando fue su mueble, Iason vio capacidades dentro de él y lo convirtió en alguien completamente útil en los negocios.

Ahora, Júpiter lo quería desaparecer sin tomar en cuenta sus capacidades, aquellas que utilizó para transferir una minúscula parte del dinero de su cuenta a una tarjeta mejorada cambiando su identidad.

Suspiró sabiendo que a pesar de haber perdido casi todo poseía algo que muchos muebles no poseían y que aprovecharía para crear algo que lo sustente a él y a la persona que duerme dentro de la casa.

.

.

.

.

.

**TANAGURA**

**Lugar: Torre Júpiter**

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y parpadearon un par de veces hasta que su vista se aclarara, se levantó sin ningún problema dándose cuenta que tenía ropa blanca, tenía un diseño majestuoso que lo hacen ver más maduro, pudo observar que también tenía una capa blanca que le llegaban casi a sus pies, sus zapatos eran elegantes y tenía franjas azules.

Se levantó y vio que algo llevaba en su cabeza, era algo dorado casi platinado que le estorbaban la vista, lo tenía largo, sin mucho esfuerzo y en un parpadeo siendo lo más simple posible cambió el largo de su pelo a uno más corto hasta mantenerlo casi a la altura de sus hombros, esto era lo más simple que cada Blondie podía hacer.

Al frente de él había un espejo grande de cuerpo completo, se acercó observando su imagen y apareció su reflejo, tenía una estatura pequeña pero fuerte, sus ojos eran azules pálidos y piel blanca, su ropa majestuosa le daba un aire maduro y fuerte.

Atrás de él apareció una figura que desconocía por completo, sin embargo, al revisar sus datos recordó lentamente la importancia de su identidad en este planeta y la maquina frente a él.

_ hola, mi querido Ian Mink, soy Júpiter y tú serás mi perfecta creación_ escuchó en su mente como si una voz hiciera eco en él.

La máquina se fue acercando poco a poco, sus manos extendidas tocando suavemente su rostro, ella estaba muy complacida de su trabajo.

Ian se mantenía en silencio observando a aquella máquina cerca de él, algo en su recuerdo destello y le mandó cosquilleo en sus memorias, una piel tersa y mestiza, unos ojos negros aperlados, un comportamiento salvaje, algo se removió dentro de él afectando su núcleo, después desaparecía en un destello, Júpiter aún mantenía sus manos en su creación, creyó observar cambiar algo en su núcleo que desapareció en un santiamén, se determinó en revisar personalmente el sistema de Ian, probablemente, aquel detalle fue causado a la recién adaptación del núcleo en el cuerpo, descartaba que aquel virus "affected " fuera el causante, no era posible que lo tuviese en ese momento de su creación, ella claramente había monitoreado todo.

_ es hora de que recuerdes solo lo poco que necesitas saber_ respondió haciendo al niño confundirse de ello, recordaba ciertas partes, pero no dejó que hablase, las manos de la maquina comenzaban a interferir en su memoria trabajando en remover partes indispensables, temerosa, que el núcleo absorbiera desde antes viejas memorias almacenadas de Iason Mink.

.

.

.

.

.

Sentía dolor y calor extenderse en todo su cuerpo, en una profunda oscuridad.

Vio fuego extenderse en todo el lugar, no iluminaban nada, la oscuridad era tan densa que era imposible alejarse.

Dentro de ese fuego se ve una figura humanoide, levantó su mano tratando de alcanzarlo sin éxito alguno, su cuerpo desobedecía sus órdenes.

"No te vayas", Susurró suplicando, si pudiera correr lo haría, pero su cuerpo seguía quieto en un solo lugar.

Esta figura comenzaba a consumirse en el fuego como una de papel.

Y él por fin corrió a alcanzarlo, no pudo ver con exactitud de quien se trataba, pero esperaba alcanzarlo, tenía el presentimiento de saber quién era.

"Iason, no ... ¡NO!", gritaba, pero cada vez que corría este se consumía cada vez más.

Esta figura comenzó a desaparecer junto con todo el fuego.

Él ahora estaba solo.

Su respiración se aceleró, no había nadie y solo escuchaba sus pasos como eco.

Sus lágrimas se deslizaban con cada paso, no importa donde vaya, parecía estar caminando en círculos.

De pronto ...

Delante de él apareció un adolescente con un rostro majestuoso similar al de Iason Mink, su sedoso cabello lucía más corto de lo que recordaba manteniendo el dorado platino, ojos azules pálidos y fríos al cual siempre lo dejaron entumecido, una estatura de una persona promedio que parecía no ser el correcto a sus recuerdos.

Se sintió perdido.

"¿Quién era él?"

_ Riki_ susurró con una voz suave y casi infantil, aquella voz solo mando chispas de reconocimiento en su cerebro y él corrió extendiendo sus manos desesperados, no lo iba a dejar solo de nuevo.

"NO LO IBA A DEJAR SOLO DE NUEVO! ¡NO LO VOLVERÍA A DEJAR!

¡NO IBA A DEJAR SOLO DE NUEVO A ...! "

_ ¡IASON! _ gritó levantándose, casi al instante su cuerpo entumecido por estar en la misma posición que lo llevó de nuevo a acostarse en la cama, controlaba la respiración observando con mayor detenimiento la habitación, era muy espaciosa, solo estaba la cama, en la pared había un pequeño baúl, donde Riki supuso que era un almacén de ropa, estaba acostado en una cama con sábanas blancas y suaves, el material donde fue recostado.

Observó la puerta a su izquierda, la ventana al cual estaba cerrada y allí se veía la luz de la mañana entrar junto al sonido de pájaros.

"¿Cuántos días estuvo así?"

_ Casi una semana después de eso, estamos lejos de todo_ una voz se escuchó y él volteo su rostro a la izquierda para observar un Katze llevándole comida en una mesita pequeña, aún con su propia elegancia que le caracterizaba , Riki podría pensar que algo ha cambiado en él, no supo si era por esa rara oscuridad en su mirada o por su pelo un poco más largo que antes, talvez por otra cicatriz que tenía encima de la antigua cicatriz que Iason le había ocasionado en el pasado y que ahora estaba formando casi una "x" en ella.

Con pasos seguros llegó hasta Riki recostando la fuente de comida en su regazo.

_ ¿Iason?, ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ IASON? ¡DIME, VOLVISTE POR ÉL !, ¿VOLVÍ POR ÉL ?, dime...que es una pesadilla, que está bien, que siempre siguió ... vivo_ susurró mientras que se sentaba con esfuerzo, sus lágrimas escapan de sus ojos, su corazón latía de esperanza y dolor.

Katze se quedó parado frente a él completamente en silencio, suspiró y se sentó en la cama.

Riki solo lo observaba esperando escuchar que Iason estaba bien, que logró salvarse incluso si era imposible.

_ lamentablemente, cuando volviste con Guy, te desmayaste y pensé ...en volver contigo y Guy ... .cuando estaba a mitad del camino quise contactarme con Iason y no contestaba, creí en ir a verlo después ... .y Daban Bahn explotó, cuando me disponía a entrar al departamento contigo ... fue cuando me enteré que Iason se quedó atrapado en Dana Bahn pero ... pero ya era tarde ... Iason ... Iason_ susurró dejando la mesita a un lado mientras tapaba su rostro con sus manos, sus lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse fuera de ellas, sus hombros temblaban llenos de culpa.

Riki apretó la sábana, sus lágrimas salieron de sus ojos al cual demostró sorpresa y dolor.

_ es mentira ... IASON SALIÓ DE ALLÍ, ¿NO ?, ¡ESTO ES UNA BROMA! DEBE SER UNA BROMA, ¡IASON ESTÁ!... bien ..._ su voz se quebró en el momento de la gritar, sus lágrimas se deslizaron con rapidez de sus ojos hasta su barbilla, cayendo en la sábana blanca, Katze suspiró tratando de tranquilizar, extendió una mano hasta posarla en el hombro de Riki, demostrando apoyo.

_ Riki, escucha con atención, Júpiter ha mandado a eliminar cualquier rastro de Iason, piensa que tú estás muerto, así que no tienes muchos problemas pero ... yo ahora estoy en peligro, Júpiter mandó a cazar mi cabeza, escapé contigo a un lugar donde Júpiter no tiene conocimiento de que siquiera esto existe, no te preocupes por Guy, lo dejé junto a un hombre que puede dejarlo en un lugar donde estará siempre a salvo...Riki, si Júpiter sabe de tu existencia, probablemente querrá tu cabeza también, quedemos aquí hasta que solucione todo o al menos hasta que olvide nuestras existencias_ habló con seriedad y Riki asintió comprendiendo una parte de ello, apretó las sabanas conteniéndose de gritar.

_ yo ... yo ya no soy una mascota, ¿Verdad ?, por Iason y por ... _ susurró con tristeza en su mirada al bajarla en su entrepierna.

_Mientras no haya nadie que esté vivo y recuerde a algunos de los dos, todo esté bien, tal vez Júpiter ha borrado los datos de la mascota mestiza de Iason de su sistema, pero todavía está muy furioso con usted y sí te ve, tendrás una muerte segura_ Katze se levantó de la cama acomodando las sabanas.

_ no me importaría morir a manos de esa máquina, después de todo, yo... abandoné a Iason solo en ese lugar_ susurró con lágrimas en los ojos y volteando su mirada con impotencia.

_no eres el único que lo dejó solo_ susurró Katze caminando hasta la puerta con una expresión oscura_ por cierto... todavía lo tienes allí, agradece a la ciencia y descansa_ con esas últimas palabras cerró la puerta de madera.

Riki sorprendido alzó las sábanas encontrando que nuevamente su entrepierna seguía intacta.

.

.

.

continuará


	2. Deseo

MIDAS

Lugar: Neal Darts (mercado negro)

Datos: Aquí se mueve casi todo el negocio de los pet's. En este lugar, se pueden encontrar pets mayores de 20 años, que han sido abandonados por sus amos por ser "mayores".

Los días pasaron con mucha prisa, a este paso alargado ya habían transcurrido un año de todo lo sucedido, todos los cambios fueron demasiado volubles, Riki se mantenía trabajando al mando de Katze, ambos ocultaron su identidad, a pesar de todo lo que pensó, o en lo difícil que sería continuar, le resultó sumamente impresionante como Katze pudo lograr abrir un nuevo negocio de envíos en el mercado negro, aprovechando su localización, fue fácil poder desplazarse del hogar al negocio y viceversa, Riki ahora podía entender porque Iason siguió manteniendo a Katze a su lado frente a los negocios, fue lento en cuanto a la organización y planificación de un nuevo puesto de negocios que se ajustara a sus propias medidas de evitar llamar la atención de grandes figuras, todo ese procedimiento al final resultaron muy seguros para ellos, mientras manejaban los planes, él se dedicó a mirar todos los detalles desde los más grandes hasta lo más pequeños e insignificantes.

Katze pensó en muchas cosas relacionados a sus identidades, logrando cambiar sus nombres y sus imágenes en general, el color del cabello rojo tal cual atardecer de Katze se cambió a un celeste oscuro, sus ojos también cambiaron a verdes con la ayuda de unas lentillas y utilizando un poco de maquillaje alterado logró disimular su cicatriz, después de todo, si quería seguir viviendo necesitaría tener un soporte monetario, el dinero sacado de su anterior trabajo no iba a ser de mucha ayuda si no se lograba cambiar los registros de números de identidad monetaria regido por Júpiter, muchas personas de los negocios bajos sabían quién era él al identificarlo por su cicatriz y su apodo, ahora con la nueva imagen en la que se presentaba casi nadie lo podía reconocer, sonaba un poco paranoico el cambiarse de apariencia siendo que las únicas personas que podrían reconocerlo no es más que las personas de su antiguo trabajo y personas influyentes, el resto de la población humana no tendrían idea de quién era.

Obviamente, aunque en la cima de la superficie su negocio parecía ser legal y pequeño, en el mercado negro todo cambiaba, sin embargo, Katze se aseguró de que Riki solo trabajara como una persona normal y de bajo rango, evitando cualquier contacto con la sociedad.

Katze obligó a Riki a cambiar su imagen con argumentos convencionales, aunque al final no se podría remplazar su piel morena, pero logró hacer cambios muy significantes, cabello castaño y largo, amarrado en una cola que descansaba en su espalda, mientras que unas mechas de su cabello ocultaban gran parte de su rostro y los oscuros de sus ojos se cambiaron a celestes, aunque la tecnología era buena como para tener unos lentes pequeños capaz de cambiar el oscuro color de sus ojos, si lo veías la primera vez automáticamente afirmaría que sus ojos son celestes pero si fijaban su mirada por un largo tiempo se darían cuenta que un tinte oscuro se ocultaba en ellos, lo último fue algo que Riki había insistido, que los ojos celestes sean un recuerdo de quien una vez entregó su vida para salvarlo y murió por el terrible fuego en Dana Bahn, los ojos que una vez lo hipnotizaron, Iason Mink.

Para Riki era el recuerdo de algo significativo para Iason, como un homenaje a quien debía agradecer, debía decirse, que desafortunadamente la piel de Riki no se podía ocultar y eso era un hecho, el mestizo lo sabía, fue por ello que ocultando un poco de su piel con ropa completamente oscura y una máscara que dejaba ver solo sus ojos era lo suficiente para ocultar sus fuertes rasgos.

Katze cambio de nombre junto a Riki, dentro del departamento que vivían en la ciudad de Ceres sus nombres seguían siendo los originales, pero fuera de eso, sus nombres cambiaban a otros similares.

"KAZ" era como Katze y "ROK" era Riki, de esa forma se identificaban.

En este instante, mientras estaba laborando, Riki manejaba su vehículo pequeño de transporte para llevar los paquetes a las unidades subterráneas de los grandes negocios, cada vez que se topaba con otras personas en sus vehículos, como era de esperarse no se dirigían palabra alguna ni tampoco ninguna mirada a su persona, y eso lo aliviaba, ese día, por reglamento de la empresa, la ropa que llevaba era plateada, correcto para su uso de desinfección y limpieza oculto en el traje, una chaqueta negra con mangas largas ocultaban sus brazos y llevaba guantes negros para evitar que lo que sea de lo que esté llevando no sea infectado ni que hubiese algún error en la entrega del paquete y de paso ocultar su piel oscura, dos pájaros en un tiro. Al manejar en ese túnel las luces en hileras sobre el techo le recordaban un poco a su antiguo trabajo, le recordaba cuando descubrió las nuevas especies de pet que se transportaría por pedido de los amos y precisamente volvió a ver a Iason.

Iason Mink, aún permanece insistentemente en su memoria, cada vez que un recuerdo se apoderaba de su mente, no había dudas que ese día solo iba a estar distraído y ansioso , en lo profundo de su conciencia temía olvidar las características que definían el rostro y cuerpo de Iason, sus palabras, su tacto, cada vez que tenía horribles pesadillas que en realidad eran los recuerdos, trataba rápidamente de memorizar los rasgos de Iason Mink, al despertar velozmente los anotaba, memorizándolos en su diario para finalmente pensar en la expresión de Iason antes de retirase de Dana Bahn con Guy, pensaba en el quizás de sus acciones, una terrible sensación se instala inmediatamente en su pecho junto a una fuerte sensación de consumir un cigarro , Black Moon, pero Katze hace mucho había eliminado esos cigarrillos por lo que se conformaba con los normales.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, volviendo al presente, notó que había llegado a su destino, saco un dispositivo como un cubo que al pasar su mano por encima de la pequeña abertura con una luz roja se abría una pantalla con un teclado en ella, eso era su diario personal, anotó lo que había recordado en esos momentos, como si temiera que al minuto lo olvidaría.

· Iason estaba allí cuando lo seguí en secreto.

· Su estatura era más alta que la mía, unos centímetros más que yo para ser exactos.

· Él tenía palabras frías, casi siempre sus palabras eran profundas como si tuviese mucho significado, no podía evitar escuchar el sonido de su voz con mucha más atención de lo normal.

Escribió observando atentamente su diario y cerró la pantalla, parecía cosas de niñas el hacer eso, pero un día solo agarró uno de los cubos pequeños llamados libretas y simplemente escribió ocultándolo de todos, no sabía porque, pero cada vez que escribía en ella podía estar seguro que un peso era sacado de su alma, guardó el dispositivo listo para seguir caminando, llevando los paquetes encima de la máquina de acero capaz de llevar cosas sin tocar ningún punto del piso.

.

.

.

En la oficina principal de su empresa apodado "Express", Katze estaba sentado escribiendo en una pantalla los paquetes que ya habían sido enviados mientras vigilaba las otras pantallas donde se veían diferentes imágenes de todos los puntos de su empresa, como siempre vigilaba que todo vaya bien con el apoyo de pequeñas cámaras vigilando todo el lugar.

Suspiró mientras buscaba en unos de los cajones de su escritorio una pequeña caja de Black Moon, al mirarlos no pudo evitar recordar un poco a Iason y su situación con Riki, los recuerdos de ese fatídico día aparecían en su mente cuando trataba de fumar un Black Moon, cerró la caja con otro suspiró, solo podía mirarlos desde ese día, después de eso no tenía el valor suficiente para sostener una entre sus dedos.

Sin nada más que revisar o firmar, decidió caminar un poco para vigilar más de cerca el empaquetado que se estaba haciendo, necesitaba respirar un poco de aire y estirar las piernas con urgencia antes de someterse a la adicción de un Black Moon.

.

.

.

Llevaba caminando diez minutos por los largos pasillos mientras confirmaba que el trabajo se estaba realizando de manera eficiente, antes de seguir caminando alguien se acercó, era uno de sus guardias, susurró algo y después se marchó en silencio.

Entonces siguió vigilando hasta acercarse a una puerta al final del pasillo, la puerta se deslizó y allí, en la sala de clientes estaba un hombre de actitud recta y fría, cabello rubio platinado ondulado, cayendo con gracia en lo largo de su cintura, no podía ver sus ojos debido a que estaban ocultos detrás de unas gafas negras muy peculiares y que le hicieron recordar el pasado, Katze pensó que definitivamente era un Blonde y si su memoria no le fallaba aquella persona fue alguien cercano a Iason, Raoul.

_ te estaba esperando, soy Raoul Am, transporta un paquete bruto de aquí a Midas, precisamente a Tanagura, lo quiero máximo tres horas, que no se te olvide, es de suma urgencia que llegue sin dañarse_ la voz de Raoul sonaba tan indiferente y llena de superioridad, sentado como un verdadero Blondie demostrando su fortaleza, tomó una copa con vino que fue servido anteriormente por el programa de atención al cliente: comodidad.

Katze estaba sorprendido y preocupado a la misma vez, plantándose en su sitio como un árbol, creía que aún con su disfraz, Raoul siendo un Blondie podría ver a través de él, esperaba mucho más, que lo reconociera y que lo llevaran a Júpiter a rastras para recibir su castigo, después de todo es uno de los más importantes Blondie's de quien trataban.

_ bien, ¿A quién desea llevar ese paquete?, ¿A qué lugar exactamente? _ cuestiono acercándose hasta posarse a uno de los asientos adelante del pequeño escritorio, aún nervioso, logró mantenerse inexpresivo frente a Raoul, precisamente, estaba en alerta.

_ a este lugar_ aunque Raoul hubiese hablado con frialdad no dejaba de mirar hipnotizado su copa de vino, en el pasado ese Blondie no dejaría de intimidar con su mirada a quien fuese que estuviese delante de él, eso era extraño para Katze, aquel Blondie extendió su mano en la mesa de vidrio dejando un papel encima de ella para volver a sostener su vino balanceándola_ su destino lleva a Ian Mink, el nuevo Blondie, no va a ser difícil buscarlo, lo difícil es hablar con él personalmente ,Júpiter no permitiría que lo arruinen, así que tú y tu personal están advertidos, solo deja el paquete en la entrada del edificio y márchate, con esto es más que suficiente _ después de esas palabras Raoul se levantó con la elegancia que le caracterizaba dejando su copa con un poco de vino en ella y al lado un pequeño objeto como chip, la modernización en los bancos fueron impresionantes, en ese tiempo, ese chip representaba lo que anteriormente era un cheque con cierta cantidad, Katze estaba sorprendido de que aunque le dirigió una mirada rápida no había llamado a nadie para arrastrarlo a un mal destino, rápidamente obtuvo el chip para ponerlo en una pantalla semi transparente conectándola en una de las aberturas del escritorio, la cantidad de dinero apareció en la pantalla.

_ no es posible, ¿No es de Iason Mink del que estás hablando?, pero... ¿Dana Bahn no explotó con él? _ susurró apenas lo último un sorprendido Katze tratando de asimilarlo, hace tiempo que no había escuchado el nombre de Iason en la boca de otra persona y sinceramente eso lo hizo exaltar en su sitio.

_ ¿De qué hablas?, ¿Iason Mink?, ¿Explotó con Dana Bahn? _ preguntó confundido Raoul deteniéndose en su lugar y volteándole a ver confundido hasta luego suspirar y negar con la cabeza_ acaso, ¿no reconoces a Ian Mink? y ¿Qué es Dana Bahn? _ cuestionó confundido para luego de minutos de silencio en la que procesaba Katze, Raoul le restó importancia al asunto y siguió su camino a la salida_ dedícate a hacer este trabajo y no te equivoques, te estaré vigilando _ salió de la puerta al cual se cerró automáticamente.

_ no es cierto_ una voz detrás de él lo sorprendió, su tono se había escuchado demasiado impactado, al girarse, se encontró con Riki, quién temblaba confundido y asustado como un animal pequeño, retrocedió lentamente hasta llegar a la pared sosteniendo sus manos en su pecho con sus ojos perdidos, sus ojos lagrimeaban llenos de esperanza y sorpresa_ No es cierto...es mentira...Iason está ...Iason estaba...él está...estaba...muerto_ Riki se deslizó en la pared abrazándose a su cuerpo, todo lo que escuchó en la interacción lo había dejado en blanco, se recordó el motivo por el cual estaba en esta situación, fue con el propósito de comunicarle a Katze que el paquete de uno de los clientes, un anciano, ya fue correctamente entregado, pero cuando estuvo a punto de entrar escuchó el nombre de Iason Mink, se detuvo a escuchar sabiendo que estaba mal, estaba tan confundido hasta que escuchó todo lo que reveló aquel Blondie, una luz de esperanza con un sentimiento de alivio se apodero de él, así que cuando el invitado de Katze se fue, entró con tanta rapidez aún aturdido de la revelación a preguntar sobre lo que escuchó, pero no logró completar su pregunta, de pronto se sintió vencido de todo los recuerdos y las palabras de aquel Blondie.

Katze también estaba confundido, con sentimientos complicados, hasta este punto, solo estaba pensando en muchas cosas.

¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

¿Júpiter tuvo algo que ver en esto?

¿Qué es lo que ha hecho entonces Júpiter?

_ ¡Katze dime algo!, ¿IASON NO ESTÁ MUERTO?, ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE ESTÁ PASANDO? _ exclamó Riki recuperándose rápidamente de su shock, se levantó corriendo a sacudir a Katze del cuello de su camisa quién suspiró agarrando las manos de Riki suavemente.

_ no lo sé, quizás están hablando de otra persona o talvez Júpiter hizo algo, no lo sé Riki, sabes que en el año que ha pasado no tuvimos noticias de Tanagura y ninguno de los dos viajamos para saberlo, solo rumores, nos mantuvimos aquí durante un año, Riki, yo sé lo que tú sabes, soy ignorante en esto_ expresó Katze un poco alterado, deslizando su mano por todo su rostro de frustración, tenía muchas preguntas y muy pocas hipótesis de lo que creía haber pasado durante su ausencia.

Riki está muy alterado con este descubrimiento, pero finalmente regresó a su usual calma, si eso significaba que Iason estaba devuelta no sabía que más hacer, su corazón estaba latiendo como loco en su pecho gritando que corriera a buscarlo y su mente le detenía, obligándolo a pensar mejor las acciones que debería tomar.

Minutos de silencio, el ambiente se llenó de tensión, los pensamientos de cada uno giraban entorno de lo que pudo haber pasado, aunque, sus sentimientos marcaban una gran diferencia con el otro, mientras que Katze estaba anonadado con esta noticia, Riki simplemente sentía muchas emociones intensas que no podía describir.

_ por favor, Katze, averigua lo que está pasando, si Iason está muerto o vivo, quiero saberlo, quiero ser el primero en saber lo que está pasando_ Riki habló sacudiendo sus manos tratando de liberarse de esa tensión y de sus sentimientos.

_ y, ¿Después qué, Riki?, ¿Qué vas a hacer si sabes que está vivo o peor aún...muerto? _ murmuró Katze con seriedad marcada en sus expresiones utilizando su voz firme, Riki calló en un incómodo silencio, no había pensado en eso, pero si había una posibilidad de que Iason estuviese vivo entonces lo buscaría y le diría lo que hace mucho tiempo estuvo ocultando por temor, probablemente_ como me lo imaginaba, buscaré información, pero depende de tu decisión si te digo si está vivo o muerto, piensa que es lo que vas a hacer antes de que cometas una locura_ señaló Katze saliendo de la sala a paso firme sosteniendo el chip en su mano apretándolo, mientras Riki, detrás de él le observaba en silencio, bajó su mirada en profundos pensamientos.

.

.

.

Tanagura

Lugar: Torre Eos

Nota: Palacio donde viven y trabajan las élites de Júpiter, allí viven los Blondie's.

Ian Mink observaba sin expresión alguna en el balcón de su residencia aquel paisaje del ocaso y los edificios oscurecidos por la escasa luz de la tarde, permanecía quieto en su lugar, pero en el fondo de sus pensamiento algo le estaba incomodando, como una atracción a su mirada constantemente movía su mirada a la nueva construcción, algo allí le atrae con fuerza, como si era necesario mirar a ese lado, había investigado en diversos datos la historia de la propiedad, pero no había nada, todo antecedente indicaba que fue un desierto abandonado, simplemente, extraño.

Suspiró profundamente, quedándose así hasta que la luz del sol se ocultó dejando una ciudad encendida de luces artificiales, sintiendo lo suficientemente cansado de observar ese paisaje, caminó sobre sus pasos elegantes a su lugar de trabajo, un escritorio y un sillón eran lo suficiente para su oficina, Júpiter siempre lo llamaba a verlo por horas y aunque Iason no le importaba, creía que era extraño ese comportamiento tan obsesivo.

Era como si lo llamara para confirmar que estuviese allí, Júpiter siempre le pedía que su pelo crezca y él nunca se le negaba, después de todo podía hacerlo como quisiera incluyendo el color, pero, desde hace mucho tiempo, tenía la ligera sospecha de que algo era simplemente diferente, un vacío incómodo en su pecho, como una pieza importante se hubiese esfumado y lo sentía como un peso enorme, pensó, que talvez era un fallo común en su sistema.

Tal vez Júpiter le ayude a resolverlo esto si hablase de ello.

A pesar de sus pensamientos, Ian Mink estaba sorprendido, había una chispa de rechazo por esa acción, dejando aquello de lado, se concentró en el trabajo entre sus manos, Júpiter le había hecho monitorear los pet's de piel morena, no quería ninguno de ellos en Midas y aquellos que estaban allí eran pet's o simplemente objetos de estudio, la mayoría de ellos escaparon a distintos lugares por lo que eran muy escasos en Midas.

Sin embargo, Ian admitía, que el color de su piel le atraía con ansiedad a sostenerlo, algo lo estaba involucrando, aquella atracción era la misma que sentía cuando observaba la nueva construcción, a excepción, de que el color que anhelaba era más intenso que lo demás, esa era la segunda cosa que no podía evitar mirar con insistencia, por alguna razón, algo cosquillaba en su memoria cada vez que lo observaba.

.

.

.

MIDAS

Lugar: Neal Darts (mercado negro)

Datos: Aquí se mueve casi todo el negocio de los pet's. En este lugar, se pueden encontrar pets mayores de 20 años, que han sido abandonados por sus amos por ser "mayores".

Katze prestó especial atención a la información que había reunido, no había nada que relacionara a Iason Mink, ni tampoco a Dana Bahn, era como si alguien había robado los datos y los hubiese eliminado por completo, obviamente no le sorprendía ni tampoco lo mencionaba nada a Riki, al contrario, una sensación de alivio llenó su alma, porque esto significaba, que no estarían en peligro, pero si le sorprendió ver su verdadero rostro en los criminales más peligrosos y los más buscados de todo el planeta, al tratar de buscar el motivo de por qué lo buscaban se sorprendió saber que lo acusaban de asesinar a un Blondie y de otros crímenes que no había cometido, era claro que planeaban incriminarlo con el propósito de eliminarlo.

No tenía que pensar más, las cosas estaban claras, todo esto era obra deJúpiter.

Al investigar a Ian Mink, se encontró solo una imagen de él sin mucha información y apenas era visible su imagen, parecía ser que sus datos eran confidenciales.

Aun a pesar de que la imagen estaba a duras penas nítida, podía observar los rasgos de Iason Mink en ella, se había olvidado de respirar al observar esto, había diferencias entre Iason Mink y Ian Mink, el físico, la edad y el largo de su cabello resultaron ser las únicas características que diferenciaban del otro.

Katze se sorprendió y se preguntaba por qué Ian Mink tenía casi los mismos rasgos de Iason Mink, luego pensó que probablemente eso no importaría, probablemente se tratara de uno de los grandes secretos de los Blondie's y de Júpiter, pero, no había noticias de Dana bahn y lo que sucedió en ella ni quien era en realidad Ian Mink.

_ (¿Qué es lo que planeas Júpiter con traer a alguien idéntico a Iason?, ¿Realmente crees que puedes regresarlo al presente?, Iason Mink tenía un lazo especial con Riki y mientras Riki viva, Ian Mink podría volver a poseer a Riki como Iason Mink lo hizo) _ deliberó Katze, parecía que la historia volvería a repetirse y eso sinceramente le hizo fruncir el ceño pensativo y preocupado por el futuro, temía que las cosas terminaran peor.

La puerta detrás de él se abrió y Katze cerró la información para escuchar atentamente lo que esta persona está dispuesto a decirle.

_ lo eh pensado_ la voz de Riki sonó tan seguro de aquellas palabras mientras miraba fijamente la espalda de Katze, quién estaba relajado a pesar de que también estaba sorprendido por la poca información recibida de Ian Mink y la presencia de Riki en su oficina, esperaba que sea lo que Riki ha pensado sea mejor de lo que ha visto.

_y... ¿Qué has decidido? _ indagó Katze sin expresión en su voz esperando pacientemente la respuesta de Riki.

_Voy a tratar de darle a él, lo que no pude darle a Iason, porque sé que él es Iason, lo sé_ con una fuerte determinación Riki se expresó, seguía parado mirando la espalda de Katze esperando su opinión.

_no te aferres mucho a él, Riki, las cosas podrían no ser como tú piensas, podrían empeorar y lo sabes_ explicó Katze girándose en su propio sitio para poder ver a Riki quién asentía lentamente, suspiró pensando en que en realidad, Riki siempre hace lo que quisiera incluso desde antes, Iason siempre lo quería retener a su lado , el espíritu salvaje y rebelde de Riki no hacían más que "molestar" a Iason, aunque por alguna razón lograba de alguna manera hacer que Riki se doblegara_ dime algo, Riki...realmente tú...¿Puedes Sentir Algo Especial Por Alguien A Quien Piensas Que Es Él, Pero Sin Embargo Es Solo Un Espejo Del Ayer? _ aclaró Katze en un volumen alto esperando que sus palabras hagan pensar a Riki profundamente se su opinión, lo observó fijamente, quería saber cuan determinado estaba para luchar por su deseo.

_ no sé muy bien de lo que hablas, no lo sé, pero lo quiero, quiero estar con él incluso si no es Iason, quiero estar con él_ exigió Riki bajando su mirada y apretando sus manos, si, quería estar con él, pero no como un pet, pero primero, quería seccionarse de que Ian Mink fuese Iason Mink.

_ Riki, hay muchas cosas que deberías saber...pero incluso yo no estoy seguro de lo que debería decirte, Riki, Iason no está vivo y en el fondo, tú lo sabes porque lo viste allí, nadie más que tú y yo sabíamos que Iason estaba adentro de Dana Bahn, creo que Ian fue hecho a ser una imagen parecida de Iason, pero no sabemos si es él_ explicó Katze tratando de convencerlo con su mirada y sus palabras, realmente Riki debía pensar muy bien las acciones que tomaría.

_ aun así...quiero ver con mis ojos si él es Iason, quiero verlo, aunque sea...por última vez, Katze, me eh llevado el recuerdo de Iason entre las explosiones y las llamas, en realidad no lo soporto, no soporto recordar que lo dejé atrás, quiero salvar una imagen de él ...por última vez, así...solo así, siento que puedo seguir lo que resta de mi vida en paz, déjame verlo, aunque sea su rostro, lo necesito Katze o nunca me perdonaré de haberlo dejado atrás_ Riki suspiró apretando en puños sus manos.

Katze suspiró resignado.

_bien, en un minuto el paquete de Raoul será entregado, ve a llevarlo a Tanagura y te pido que guardes tu verdadera imagen, observarás a Ian desde lejos tanto como deseas, confirmas o no si es Iason Mink y regresas, recuerda que estás en peligro por las nuevas leyes en Midas que te hacen estar en desventaja con ellos, Riki ...y no digas tú verdadero nombre, no va a ser igual como antes, Júpiter tiene a la mira a Ian y no le gustará para nada verte cerca de él, regresa cuando tú corazón este satisfecho_ advirtió Katze mirando las pantallas de vigilancia, aunque en realidad no quería que se arriesgara al irse, debido a que Iason siempre estuvo cuidando los pasos de Riki en el pasado y él estuvo involucrado en aceptar ordenes de Júpiter, incluso muy dentro de él todavía quedaba el respeto que le tenía a Iason y la compasión a Riki.

_ Katze, gracias_ respondió retrocediendo sobre sus pasos y salió de allí corriendo apresuradamente, las puertas se abrieron y cerraron automáticamente después de su huida, solo quedó silencio.

_ cuídate_ susurró Katze en el silencio, muy en el fondo se sentía preocupado porque en Tanagura las cosas estaban un poco difíciles para los mestizos, simplemente, deseaba que si Ian veía a Riki en problemas, mantuviera el apego de Iason en él y ocultará a Riki de Júpiter.

.

.

.

Continuará


	3. Ser fuerte

No se acordaba del cómo había llegado a esta situación, Riki no se había detenido solo a observar a Ian Mink para preservar su imagen en su memoria, quería más que eso, su deseo fue más fuerte que las ganas de huir que le llenaron de pasión alguna vez en el pasado.

Extrañado, observaba la ropa que representaba a un pet entre sus manos, no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, pero aún con los nervios de punta realizó la locura más grande que pudo haber hecho.

Se había presentado voluntariamente como un pet para ser apostado al mejor comprador, que por supuesto sería Ian , con la meta en mente de seducir a su objetivo para que la compra de su persona sea rápida, sabía que estaba poniendo en juego su orgullo como el mestizo que orgullosamente decía ser, pero no quería dejar atrás a la única persona que, en su pasado, le salvó a él y a Guy .

Todavía no podía evitar el recuerdo de cómo llegó a esto.

... 

Haciendo lo necesario para entrar a ese gran edificio pensando si lo que estaba haciendo era lo adecuado , solo utilizó su nuevo registro como "ROK" para entrar a ese lugar, de alguna forma, un sentimiento melancólico se instaló en su pecho, anteriormente, su verdadero nombre estaba marcado con las palabras " PET" junto con el dueño al que le pertenecía, Iason Mink y demás datos en la pantalla de monitor.

Dejó a un lado sus recuerdos para adentrarse al edificio,había llegado tan solo unas horas a la ciudad después de la discusión con Katze y su determinación, encontrando una ciudad más diferente a lo que alguna vez vio, sin embargo, ese cambio no prometía ser bueno para los del nivel bajo o para los del suburbio, pero eso era lo de menos, ese no era su objetivo, había notado, que Dana Bahn era solo ahora un edificio alzándose en una nueva construcción, se había sentido tan aliviado que no pudo evitar suspirar de nostalgia cuando pensó que uno de sus grandes temores ya no lo persigue en su vida.

Un paquete estaba a su costado como escusa de su visita, era grande pero no pesado, por ello no tenía problemas para llevarlo con él con el dispositivo automático que permitía deslizarlo sin que tocara el suelo.

Las puertas se abrieron por largos pasadizos hasta llegar a una oficina, Riki nunca había entrado allí pero sabía que mientras tenga el permiso no tendría problemas para introducirse.

Y llegando a tiempo que tanto ha estado esperando, con los nervios en la punta de sus dedos, una sensación incomoda y insegura vibró por todo su cuerpo, bajo la mirada permitiendo que su cabello esconda su rostro, tratando de respirar hondo para calmar su acelerado corazón.

La pantalla de la puerta frente a él se prendió al reconocer un movimiento de su persona, su corazón estallaba de una fuerte emoción, paralizandolo, un hombre estaba de espaldas a la pantalla notando una elegante ropa, con un cabello lacio y rubio brillar tal cual seda.

_¿Quién?_ cuestionó una voz familiar para Riki, sintió escozor en sus ojos, tal parece que algunos de los recuerdos de su pasado seguían presentes como una tinta permanente, sin embargo, por muy dolorosos que eran , no podía permitirse derrumbarse en ese mismo momento, incluso si le albergaba un fuerte sentimiento de querer preguntarle incluso hasta lo más irrelevante , su boca se selló, como si hubiese olvidado como hablar, suspiró tan hondo dándose el valor que necesitaba.

_ KR, servicios de envíos, paquete de Roul_ habló con palabras seguras y fuertes , demostrando su identificación a la pantalla con manos temblorosas, era lo único en su cuerpo que demostraba su miedo y anhelo, la figura frente a la pantalla solo asintió la cabeza apagando la pantalla al instante, Riki juró ver por un momento un pequeño temblor por parte de él, esta vez, pudo soltar toda esa tensión con un suspiro agotador.

Sin decir muchas palabras, la puerta se abrió en ese instante y Riki supo que no había marcha atrás, se recordó, que necesitaba hacer esto, para poder seguir su vida con normalidad sin sentir culpa o miedo.

Entró con pasos lentos asegurándose que el dispositivo que desplazaba el paquete le siguiera,como se lo esperaba, la oficina era lo suficientemente grande como para albergar a muchas personas, deteniéndose a la mitad de la oficina observando el escritorio adelante suyo, un hombre estaba allí, su pelo era corto pero de color dorado, parecía un adolescente cuyo rostro era frió, inexpresivo, y eso de algún modo decepcionó a Riki, pensó, que su sola presencia bastaba para que el adolescente delante de él lo reconociera, y creó una hipótesis en su mente que lo lastimó, ese no era su Iason Mink.

Sin embargo sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando esta persona se volteó a verlo con sus ojos celestres electrificantes.

Era cierto, ese era un adolescente parecido a Ison Mink, sus mismos rasgos y cabello, incluso su mirada fría con el azul que Riki adoraba ver secretamente, cuando después de una noche apasionada quedaban ambos desnudos en la cama hablando de lo que pensaban.

El corazón de Riki dio un fuerte golpe en su pecho, esa persona era Ian Mink, en físico como un adolescente en crecimiento, pero sintió una profunda conexión con él imposible de ignorar, aquella que solo sintió una vez con alguien en especial, y sus ideas cambiaron, aseguró que ese era, de verdad ...su Iason Mink.

Esta persona solo lo miró por un momento hipnotizado con algo que no pudo identificar.

_ deja el paquete y vete_ con su voz gélida tal cual hielo, dejó que Riki saliera de sus pensamientos con un parpadeo sorprendido, creyendo que Ian Mink lo reconocería al instante pero no fue así, aun petrificado por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, solo hizo una breve inclinación de despedida antes de darse la vuelta dirigiéndose a la puerta, en su mente ya estaba grabado el recuerdo de Ian Mink lo suficiente como para calmarse, el coraje en su interior comenzaba a crecer.

La figura tras de él solo lo miró partir hasta que las puertas se cerraran, sin ni siquiera decir palabra alguna.

El Blondie sintió algo raro en su sistema, algo extraño en el pecho como un cosquilleo que lo dejó conmocionado.

..

Riki estaba enfurecido, listo para irse y dejar para siempre el recuerdo de Iason Mink atrás, pero algo lo detuvo dejándolo helado, un joven uniformado paso a su costado con una carta que simplemente reconoció, supo que aquello era una invitación para "negociar" pet's con apuestas o una que otra jugada, algo en su interior se revolvió, su pecho ardió de sentimientos desconocidos con un coraje sobre eso y sin evitarlo siguió al chico escondiéndose entre los muros.

El joven se plantó en la entrada de la oficina de Ian Mink, Riki se escondió hasta que se identificase y posteriormente entrar, se quedó esperando escondido en los muros, si bien era cierto, no podía escuchar a través de las poderosas puertas frente a él, podía sacar conclusiones a pistas visuales, dicha invitación era secreta, confirmando aquello al pensar que si bien la invitación hubiese sido enviado a través de las grandes conexiones que Tanagura tenía, habían utilizado gente para entregar aquellos sobres, siendo discretos.

"¿Por qué?"

Detrás de una de las grandes columnas del edificio vigilaba la puerta de Ian Mink con la esperanza de acercarse un poco más o de tan solo encontrar alguna pista de lo que sucedía.

El joven salió sin nada en manos con pasos apresurados, Riki supo que Ian Mink había aceptado ir a la invitación, si lo hubiese negado, el joven se hubiese retirado con el sobre en manos .

Con mucha cautela, siguiendo los talones del joven logró sacar una de las invitaciones que llevaba en su bolso abierto escondiéndose de inmediato en otra habitación en la cual llevaba a largos pasadizos.

Al abrirla su pecho se llenó de inseguridad, y también de esperanzas desconocidas.

Esto era la señal que necesitaba, Riki no se daría por vencido en esa batalla, iba a recuperar a Iason Mink del pasado, debería seguir con su vida como lo había hecho antes de conocer a Iason Mink, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo, incluso si éste tuviese un nombre distinto y apariencia distinta, él estaba seguro que lo reconocería.

Podría estar haciendo algo mal, si había una oportunidad de devolver al Iason Mink del pasado a la nueva realidad, entonces lo haría, no sabía el porqué de esos revoltosos sentimientos de anhelo y desesperación, simplemente deseaba estar más cerca de él.

....

Midas

LUGAR: AREA 3- Mistral Park   
NOTA:En el Mistral Park se lleva a cabo las subastas de los pets traídos de la Academia (Area 7-Her Bay es la prestigiosa "Academia" de Pets de Midas. Aquí, los pet's menores de edad son entrenados para complacer a sus amos en los años que estén junto a ello)

Riki recupero el aliento cuando el antiguo traje de pet se ceñía a su cuerpo después de ponérselo, era muy arriesgado, sin embargo, no puedes tener algo sin primero arriesgarte, pensaba en su interior.

La fila de Pet's pasó a su lado y supo que era hora de actuar.

No había marcha atrás.  
.  
.  
.  
continuará


	4. Tu mirada

Tanagura

Lugar: Torre Júpiter

Ian Mink se sentía completamente extraño, su cuerpo había vibrado un segundo cuando el joven de los envíos se había presentado delante de él.

Aunque no le gustará los ojos de ese joven ni el cabello, sabía que lo que realmente le fascinaba era de echo su piel morena que con mucho esfuerzo ocultaba entre su ropa, fue debido a que había visto mejor la apariencia de este joven que lo supo.

Algo en ese joven, si bien recordaba se llamaba Rok, le atraía, sentía una atracción por ese joven más de lo que otras personas le podrían atraer, ellos por intereses y Rok por algo más que satisfacer su deseo.

Algo muy profundo dentro de él gritaba por ese joven, sentía que lo había visto de algún lado, pero sus datos no mostraban nada.

Miró la invitación en la mesa, sabía que era una invitación secreta de alguien que tenía un poco de poder para atraer la atención de los más poderosos Blondie's, al principio había querido negar la invitación, pero recordó que era mejor relacionarse con los que poseían poder en Midas, los negocios podrían cerrarse por un intercambio importante y obtener mayores beneficios, no es como si le faltara, pero si quería controlar a Midas por debajo de las sombras era necesario tener "contactos".

No era la primera vez que esos tipos de invitaciones llegaban a su oficina y tampoco los había negado si eran importantes, sino lo eran simplemente les rechazada.

Pero a pesar de ir y ver muchos Pet's exhibiéndose como algún premio realmente no le importaba ,ni sentía ningún deseo por tener uno a pesar de que muchos socios habían querido regalarle un pet como muestra de su supuesta gentileza o de conseguir un trato.

Ian Mink no quería uno, no porque no le gustara solo que cuando los miraba no les veía que fueran importantes, sentía que no eran adecuados y que no debía acercarse a ellos, es como si debía elegir a alguien que de alguna forma deseara, la imagen de Rok apareció en su mente.

Los mestizos eran escasos y si habían, era tratados como esclavos, algo que la misma Júpiter había implantado con la nueva ley.

Ian Mink no sabía porque Júpiter detestaba tanto a los mestizos pero desde que recordaba, ella les había quitado el poco derecho que los mestizos poseían, podían ser pet, pero serían tratados peor que un perro, no iban a poseer nada y cuando su edad pasaba de lo establecido, los arrojaba como insectos a otro lugar que solo los Blondie's como él sabían.

Y esa regla era estricta con él, Júpiter le dejó muy claro sobre ello.

De alguna forma, Ian Mink comenzó a detestar la nueva ley muy en el fondo de su mente.

Tenía unos minutos para ir donde Júpiter y después de que se asegurara de verlo por completo le dejaría libre.

Júpiter no había indagado mucho en su memoria , por ello no sabía de las invitaciones , si lo hubiese sabido no dejaría que Ian Mink dejase el edificio.

Y es que Ian Mink era un experto para ocultar un poco de su memoria y de sus sentimientos.

Con pasos elegantes caminó hasta la puerta , manejando en el proceso su mente para olvidar un poco a aquel muchacho que le hizo vibrar su pecho.

Ian Mink no quería que Júpiter se enterara de ese joven. Y eso de algún modo le impresionaba.

.  
.  
.

Después de que Júpiter lo revisara por una hora y preguntarle millones de preguntas, lo dejó libre.

Con pasos tranquilos y dejándose tomar el tiempo, Ian Mink se preparó para ir al encuentro.

.  
.  
.

Midas

LUGAR: AREA 3- Mistral Park   
NOTA:En el Mistral Park se lleva a cabo las subastas de los pets traídos de la Academia (Area 7-Her Bay es la prestigiosa "Academia" de Pets de Midas. Aquí, los pet's menores de edad son entrenados para complacer a sus amos en los años que estén junto a ello)

Llegó al edificio donde se llevaría a cabo el evento, se bajó sin importarle los susurros de mucha gente a su alrededor, Ian Mink , con una nueva apariencia, no debía ser tan inteligente para saber que muchas eran damas con la intensión de coquetear.

Con pasos firmes se adentró, allí ocurrió lo mismo de afuera solo que esta vez, los susurros eran de empresarios ricos.

Se adentró hasta la zona exclusiva para empresarios o personas muy influyentes , uno de los tronos fue su objetivo, sentándose con fina elegancia en sus movimientos, al momento le sirvieron su copa de vino único para esa zona.

Saludo con cortesía a los demás con un suave movimiento de vino y estos le devolvieron el saludo con sonrisas falsas y miradas interesadas.

Todos dirigieron su mirada al presentador frente a ellos, él con carisma hizo lo que debía hacer... mostrar a los Pet's en fila con su respectivo precio y vulgar aspecto.

.  
.  
.

Riki estaba internamente nervioso, aunque su expresión en el exterior era vaga y apática, siguió la fila con pasos y postura firme, orgulloso, hasta que finalmente llegó al centro del mostrador, sabía dónde estaba y qué hacía allí, dirigió lentamente su mirada por toda la zona hasta posarla a la zona exclusiva, hasta chocar con el rostro conocido y aspecto levemente diferente de Ian Mink, quién no mostraba ninguna expresión en su rostro , se encontraba descansando en su asiento balanceando su copa de vino mirando a todos los pet's con mirada altiva e indiferente.

La mirada de Ian había estado barriendo por todo el mostrador hasta posarla en Riki, mostrando un rastro de interés en su persona, Riki supo de inmediato que él estaba sorprendido, a pesar de su dura expresión, con el corto tiempo que estuvo con Iason pudo descifrar sus expresiones, haciéndole ver de alguna forma impresionante su reacción a los ojos de Riki.

Sabiendo que había captado su mirada solo supo hacer lo que en el pasado hubiese hecho para atraer su atención, le dirigió la misma mirada que le había dado a Iason Mink, orgullosa y desafiante, finalmente, había funcionado cuando este nuevo Mink le había sutilmente sonreído.

Un vistazo mejor a su semblante, Riki no pudo evitar diferenciarlo con el Iason Mink del pasado, a decir verdad, Riki no había cambiado mucho del aspecto anterior con el disfraz del pet's, dejó sus lentes azules de contacto y el mismo color castaño de su cabello largo para evitar ser reconocido y posteriormente atraer la atención de indeseables, aunque su piel era algo que no se podía simplemente cambiar.

Riki de repente se sintió como un bicho raro cuando muchos de los viejos que allí se encontraba le había dirigido una mirada llena de perversión y deseo, incluso pudo notar las asquerosas señales que le estaban dirigiendo, sintió los familiares deseos de golpearlos y escupirlos hasta dejarlos desfigurados.

Algo le hizo estar en alerta cuando escuchó como se referían a él.

No lo llamaban como un pet, de hecho, le exponían como un enclenque esclavo.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Por un momento se sintió desprotegido, quiso huir, pero no podía darse por vencido cuando Ian Mink lo estaba observando con una expresión completamente neutra pero que Riki pudo notar algo en él, un rastro.

Los viejos comenzaron a apostar al mejor precio solo por su piel.

Muchos de ellos gritaban lo que le pasaría si le comprarán, sonaban emocionados, con una mirada ardiente en su cuerpo.

" Serás la puta más querida en mi celda"

Ese fue el grito de un hombre grande y gordo con apariencias elegantes pero descuidadas, en sus memorias, los Pet's no eran tratados así, los refería como el mejor producto para llevar y Riki entendió, terriblemente, que él ya no era calificado para ser un pet.

Los demás Pet's , se dividieron en grupos, unos miraron con el rabillo del ojo apenados y con lástima en sus mirada, otros simplemente se burlaban y los restantes, solo mostraban indiferencia. 

¿Cuánto había cambiado Tanagura?

¿Qué está pasando?

¿Por qué todos los trataban como una baratija?

¿Qué había hecho Júpiter?

.  
.  
.

Ian Mink distinguió lo que pasaba, de alguna forma, sintió el miedo de ese joven, quién lo reconoció como Rok, su mirada lo había atraído con tanta intensidad que se sintió extrañado, pero no podía hacer nada, si adquiría a Rok probablemente lo ampararía por minutos antes de que Júpiter se diera cuenta y lo mandé a otro lugar peor de lo que éste estaba imaginando, aquello lo asombró, ¿Salvar a un esclavo?, ¿Qué beneficios tendría conservarlo?, ¿Por qué ese sentido de alerta por lo que pensaba o sentía aquel hombre?, esto no era normal.

Pero el inquietante deseo mezclado en su sistema lo hace dudar, tenía algo picando en su interior, un deseo de apoderarse de él, intrigado por Rok, algo comenzaba a estar mal en su pecho que lo dejaba con extrañas sensaciones.

Alguien llegó a su lado.

_ ¿Quieres a este chico? _ preguntó un hombre sonriendo altivo, su ropa demostraba su estatus, un gran inversionista, las intenciones ocultas se reflejaban transparente para Ian, con tres Pet's siguiéndole detrás de él, sumisos y de aspectos denigrantes, avergonzados balanceándose en su caminar, disimulando espasmos y gemidos que ocultaban las depravaciones que ese hombre le estaban haciendo, Ian Mink lo observó indiferente tomando su tiempo para disfrutar el vino en la copa sostenido en sus dedos.

_ ¿Qué es lo que quieres? _ indagó Ian Mink sin mostrar ninguna emoción en su voz, sonando imperturbable para ellos, pero su mano junto a la copa no dejaba de estar golpeando el material de la copa.

_ ¡Solo quiero un permiso!, Nada más, mi pago será ese mestizo_ expresó el hombre riendo pesadamente apretando asquerosamente al pet más cercano, acariciando descaradamente sus glúteos.

Ian Mink no estaba seguro del motivo por el cual este hombre deseaba tener un ajuste con él, tenía sospechas de lo que quería obtener, pero desistió, éste hombre no era un problema, puede obtener todos los permisos que quisiera, pero quien tenía las últimas palabras era él, algo le hizo volver su mirada a los pet's en exhibición, la mirada anhelante de Rok a su persona le hacía ver algo en él que lo dejaba inquieto, algo en su interior le hizo dar el impulso que no había sentido nunca desde su pronta creación.

_ ¿Cómo sé que no estás mintiendo?_ inquirió seriamente saboreando nuevamente el vino, pensando en todo lo que estaba sintiendo en su sistema solo por ese esclavo, intrigante.

_ ¡ja!, Créeme socio, soy el que organizó esto de los Pet's, aquí tengo tres de presentación que me gusta exhibir, pero, ya sabes, la vida en Tanagura es esplendorosa y muy beneficiosa, sin embargo, últimamente me estoy aburriendo, quiero irme a otro planeta para relajarme y pensar en los nuevos negocios que estoy a punto de abrir y necesito de su autorización, verás, como no tengo dónde dejar a mi mejor mercancía, los estoy vendiendo, pero si estas interesado, te doy a todos los que te agraden, créeme, ellos son muy buenos para el entretenimiento, ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?, ¿No? _ apuntó sin mucho más presentado su tarjeta, dejando que su negociador lo tomara.

Ian Mink lo identifico de inmediato.

Volvió a sentir la presión de volver su mirada a la exhibición, el hombre, Rok, seguía mirándole insistente, podía aparentar ser orgulloso y desafiante, sin embargo, su mirada, en sus ojos, se veía la desesperación, el anhelo, pero, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué verlo así lo dejaba con una extraña necesidad en su sistema?

_ bien, aceptare tu propuesta, solo quiero al esclavo, tendrás lo que deseas pero con una condición_ respondió Ian Mink al hombre emocionado ,borracho abrazando a sus Pet's al cual asintió_ quiero total discreción, nadie debe enterarse de esto, hoy mismo saldrás del planeta así que vete lo antes posible si no quieres que Júpiter sospeche de ti_.

_ bien, soy un hombre justo, así que espera a tu esclavo en tu lugar y será entregado sin ningún daño_ explicó caminando hasta el balcón del segundo piso, levantó su mano al promocionador, quien estaba ofertando a sus mejores Pet's en una apuesta y Riki dejó de ser ofertado, lo sacaron de allí rápidamente, arrastrándolo.

Muchos viejos gritaron decepcionados, chillando en desacuerdo.

Ian suspiró preguntándose qué había hecho, no estaba haciendo las cosas como quería, parece, que en su sistema, algo ha vuelto a salir, algo desconocido para él.

Definitivamente, Rok era un verdadero problema para él, un problema que lo ha estado intrigando demasiado, sentía que algo se estaba ocultando y Rok con él , probablemente ese algo se descubriría.

.  
.  
.

Riki estaba asustado, un momento estaba tratando de llamar la atención de Ian Mink y el otro lo habían sacado de allí para decirle que tenía un nuevo dueño pero que necesitaba discreción.

Riki se abrazó temeroso de como las cosas han ido cambiando, si en realidad había sido comprado por uno de esos viejos no sabría qué hacer, no tenía nada para comunicarse con Katze y pedir ayuda, estaba solo.

Talvez, no había capturado de verdad a Ian Mink, eso lo hizo temblar, no estaba temeroso de quien lo podría haber comprado, simplemente estaba angustiado de lo que podrían hacerle, tenía entendido, a través de algunos rumores que escuchó en el pasado cuando aún era un pet, que las cosas que le hacían eran simplemente peores de lo que imaginaba.

Tembló en su lugar preguntándose si debía correr y esconderse, si fuese el pasado, esto solo sería un motivo más para luchar por su libertad, corriendo y golpeando a cualquiera, esta vez, simplemente no podía hacerlo, este lugar ahora no era igual al pasado, no es que hubiese estado aquí antes, se refería al cambio en Tanagura.

Pero antes de levantarse unos hombres más alto que él habían llegado , sin tener escapatoria y a pesar de haber luchado por liberarse no sirvió de nada y al final le inyectaron algo en su nuca antes de que un profundo abismo de oscuridad le atrapará.

Su cuerpo cayó en manos de los hombres.

Riki aún dormido se le escapó un lastimero sollozo susurrando el nombre de Iason Mink, su corazón se comprimió de tristeza y temor.

.  
.  
.

continuará


	5. Entre la pasión y los deseos

Lugar: Desconocido

Sus ojos se sentían muy pesados, siendo esto el motivo por el cual no podía estar completamente consiente de su alrededor, un recuerdo fugaz hizo que las ganas de despertar fueran más fuertes, trato de levantarse y al hacerlo sus ojos no pudieron evitar que las lágrimas se salieran de ellas junto a la rabia y el dolor, no podía reconocer este lugar y eso, de alguna manera lo angustiaba, porque eso podría significar que alguien que no era Ian Mink lo había comprado.

Sintiendo un terrible pánico apoderarse de su cuerpo, rápidamente se miró a sí mismo, afortunadamente, aún poseía la misma ropa que llevaba en la apuesta de los Pet's, la única diferencia era que una larga cadena ocupaba en su tobillo derecho conectado directamente a la cama.

Todo Fue inútil.

Solo le quedaba rendirse en esa oscuridad que gobernaba la pequeña habitación.

A pesar de la oscuridad de la habitación, aún quedaba espacios de luz que iluminaban suavemente el lugar, quedando a su vista un piso blanco marfil, aunque Riki fue una vez un orgulloso, rebelde y feroz joven, todo había cambiado con la llegada de Iason Mink a su vida, poco después, se volvió más calmado y maduro, pero, todo volvió a cambiar esta vez con Dana Banh, su personalidad fue cambiando hasta el punto que anhelaba a Iason Mink en sus sueños, despertaba sorpresivamente con espasmos de terribles pesadillas, no podía simplemente fingir que se trataba de un mal sueño, porque Riki sabía, que ellos solo eran pavorosos recuerdos de como dejó atrás a la persona que lo salvó a él y a Guy, a pesar de lo cruel que éste fue con Riki, esta vez, simplemente se sentía realmente muy mal consigo mismo, era extraño que una persona como él, un ex líder de la banda bisonte de Ceres, expresará sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero la culpa y la pena no lo dejaban ser libre, quedando en su memoria y en su cuerpo un trauma marcado por el fuego de las explosiones de Dana Bhan. 

Se abrazó a su cuerpo con recelo, protegiéndose de lo que creía quien lo había comprado, Riki había estado relacionado con el mundo de los Pet's en el pasado, o al menos, una pequeña parte de ese mundo, sabía que había probabilidades de que la persona que lo ha comprado, podría ser solo un enfermo depravado en busca de nuevas recreaciones con el cual entretenerse, era seguro, que un viejo poderoso lo ha comprado.

Entonces, esto era su fin.

Mientras tenía tiempo se concentró en la locura que había hecho, iba a ofrecerse a Ian Mink sin importarle su libertad, eso quería decir que lo que había luchado en el pasado había sido en vano.

Se sintió completamente enojado con él mismo, por perseguir sus deseos desesperados por alguien que sabía que estaba fuera de su alcance y que, a pesar de tratar de darle, aunque sea una oportunidad para comenzar de nuevo, Ian Mink lo ignoró dejándolo a su suerte con alguna otra persona, temiendo profundamente que las cosas que podrían hacerle fueran mucho más peores de lo que sucedió con Iason Mink cuando aún era un Pet.

Probablemente en el pasado hubiese luchado por su libertad con colmillos y garras, como el orgullosos rebelde, feroz y desafiante joven que una vez fue, pero ahora, después de todo lo ocurrido, ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando, se rendía en la oscuridad de la habitación.

Se preguntó entre sus pensamientos.

¿Qué hubiese comentado el antiguo Riki de su decisión tomada?

¿Qué le diría?

Tal vez le gritaría con palabras fuertes, le pegaría hasta el cansancio.

Se lo merecía.

Se merecía esto. 

Por abandonar a Iason Mink en aquella explosión.

Por no aceptar la verdad que se escondía tras las fuertes palpitaciones de su loco corazón cuando se encontraba en brazos de Iason después de un apasionado encuentro, del haber ocultado cuanto le ha gustado estar en esas largas conversaciones de almohada.

Por desear su libertad.

Por todo.

Riki se mantuvo acurrucado en la parte superior de la cama por el resto de la noche, reflexionando de las situaciones ocurridas, sintiendo sus ojos pesados del desvelo.

La habitación se iluminó lentamente, encontrándose un gran espacio en blanco, en el centro estaba ubicada la cama, esto lo encontró muy conocido para Riki, mientras tanto escuchó la puerta automática abrirse.

Juró, que si algo o alguien estaba dispuesto a tomarlo como un pet o un esclavo, lucharía intensamente con él o ella, no iba a permitir que lo humillaran, aunque sea esta la última vez.

Con ese pensamiento se levantó de la enorme cama dispuesto a luchar, se tambaleo debido a los largos minutos en la que permaneció sentado en la cama, sus piernas le temblaban mientras se acostumbraban a la nueva posición .

Entonces su postura cayó cuando se dio cuenta de quién era la persona frente a él, con una miraba llena de frialdad y su figura, NO era un cachondo viejo verde o alguien similar, sino un joven rubio de hermosos ojos azules fríos que llenaron el alma de Riki con esperanza y el anhelo por volver a estar allí, a su lado.

Su corazón palpitó de alivio, incluso soltó un suspiro que no pasó de desapercibido por el Blondie.

_ ¿T-Tú?_ susurró Riki sorprendido, no sabía qué hacer, a donde mirar o qué decir, simplemente, se quedó admirando la figura de esta persona.

_ me imaginaba que tenías hambre, esclavo_ las secas palabras de Ian Mink hirieron sin saberlo a Riki quién a pesar de odiar los términos que en el pasado había tenido y que lo calificaban como un amante, ahora preferiría tenerlo, esclavo era algo que iba más lejos de ser un simple Pet, ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que esto significaba o que podría pasar con llevar este término.

_ ¿Esclavo?_ no supo que más decir, solo eso, más que confunción, lo cuestionó para que de alguna forma Ian Mink pudiera comentarle un poco más de lo que esto significaba.

_ eso eres lo que eres, Júpiter les dejó en claro a cada mestizo, sobre todo a los de ojos, cabello y piel oscuro como tú_ respondió fríamente sin moverse, observando a "Rok" con total indiferencia, sin perder detalles de su figura.

Riki estaba sorprendido por ese dato hasta que formuló una hipótesis de lo que podría haber sucedido.

_ ¿Cabello y ojos oscuros?_ curioseó casi en silencio sintiéndose extraño, hasta que por fin supo lo que se escapaba de sus manos, no tenía la peluca y tampoco sentía los lentes de contacto, definitivamente estaba completamente expuesto ante el Blondie.

Riki miró inmediatamente a Ian Mink, en busca de todo su comportamiento o expresiones alguna pista que le demuestre que lo ha reconocido pero inmediatamente supo que no había nada en su expresión.

_ ¿Te decoraron para las presentaciones?_ inquirió Ian Mink firme, acercándose a pasos calmado a "Rok".

Riki se sorprendió pensando en la mejor respuesta posible.

_ ¿Tal vez?, ¿Quién eres?_ examinó Riki con la esperanza de tener algún dato que le diga que efectivamente Ian Mink lo había comprado, además, de despistarlo.

_ Soy Ian Mink, tu amo, Te dejaré algo claro, niño, hay reglas, no saldrás de aquí hasta que yo te lo permita y si lo haces no hablarás con nadie, incluso si son cercanos a mí, trabajaras como un mueble sin paga ni acreditaciones, tu rango es más bajo que ellos, así que cuídate las espaldas si yo no estoy presente, sabes muy bien lo que le ocurre a quienes están sueltos, si es que no quieres regresar con los demás de tu género a DARK SEA, entonces, tolerarlo_ indicó Ian Mink mirando al joven frente a él , tenía interés en su sistema, desde que lo ha conocido, ha tenido extrañas sensaciones que no han dejado de inquietarlo.

Riki estaba sorprendido por esas reglas, aunque pensándolo bien, algo tenía sentido, no podía salir de allí luciendo como el antiguo Pet de Iason Mink, probablemente alguien lo podría reconocer y lo asesinarían inmediatamente.

En medio de sus pensamientos, de pronto se quedó estático, recordó que en el pasado, Iason Mink había hecho muchos sacrificios para tenerlo como su pet y ahora, no sabía si este Ian Mink estaba haciendo lo mismo.

_ tu responsabilidad aquí es solo de hacer un adorno, nada más, si alguien viene de improviso, escóndete, eso es todo_ señaló después de un largo silencio en la que procesaba las facciones de "Rok" en sus sistema, volviendo sobre sus pasos a la salida, sin mirarlo, incluso si las manos del Blondie cosquilleaban por tocarlo .

Riki no quería esperar más, las cosas no se iban a quedar así, no de nuevo, el también sacrificó su libertad y no iba a dejar que las cosas se desperdiciaran.

Reunió toda la valentía y trató de acercarse a Ian Mink, pero éste se estaba alejando y la cadena no podía dejarlo avanzar más.

Expiró aire todo lo posible para lo que iba a hacer.

_ ¡ALTO!_ vociferó Riki con desesperación, deteniendo a Ian Mink quién se volteó a verlo con indiferencia y un rastro de interés.

_ ... Ian Mink esperó pacientemente lo que quería decirle pero en su mirada se reflejaba la advertencia, Riki sintió los fuertes deseos de revelarse, algo ha comenzado a resucitar en su pecho, el orgullo de no dejarse humillar nuevamente.

_ ¡LO SEGUIRÉ HACIENDO HASTA QUE ME ESCUCHES!_ gruñó apretando sus puños y afilando más su mirada, quizás, si dejaba salir su antigua personalidad, Ian Mink volvería a tener interés por él, esos pensamientos rondaron en la conciencia de Riki, pero no admitía que hacer esto era como volver a vivir.

_ ..._ sin decir nada, se acercó a Riki quién tembló en su sitio, su cuerpo le traicionaba, espasmos de calor lo ahogaron, el mismo sentimiento con Iason Mink, quería sentir el toque excitante de Ian Mink tocarlo por todo su cuerpo.

Eso lo asustó por lo que mientras Ian Mink daba un paso a él, Riki retrocedía dos, desde que conoció que Iason Mink podría haber vuelto como Ian Mink, esperaba solo verlo y seccionarse de que estuviera bien, que el fuego de Danna Bahn no se ha llevado la memoria de Iason Mink y regresar para volver a vivir una vida, tranquila, pero esto no ha sucedido, todo lo que ha sentido por Iason Mink y fue ocultado, pareciera salir a la luz con tanta fuerza que lo ha estado dejando totalmente entumecido .

Riki sin esperarlo, sintió la esquina de la cama cayendo en ella rebotando encima, su corazón comenzó a latir desesperado en su pecho, algo comenzaba a despertar en él que lo dejaba acalorado.

Ian Mink llegó hasta posarse frente a él y comenzó a subirse encima, no estaba reaccionando a lo que usualmente hace con quienes desobedecían sus órdenes, resultando sus acciones extraños pero placenteros, sus manos quedaron a los lados de la cabeza de "Rok", sus piernas estaban atrapando en medio a los otros mestizos, su cara estaba tan cerca de él que Riki se perdió en las líneas de su fina boca, en la esencia conocida, secretamente aspiró tanto como pudo, embriagándose, el cabello corto de Ian Mink le hizo cosquillas en su mejilla, Riki deseaba ser tomado en ese instante, tal como el recuerdo de los momentos con Iason Mink.

_ te escucho_ susurró Ian Mink sin ninguna expresión en su mirada, tan calmado que no parecía sentir inquietud y placer de estar cerca de "Rok".

Riki desde hace mucho tiempo había deseado su libertad, pero desde que las situaciones de su vida cambiaron para tomar otro rumbo, sus esperanzas cambiaron, nunca admitiría abiertamente que lo único que busca en Ian Mink, era el rastro cálido que Iason Mink alguna vez le dio .

_ y-yo, quiero que ... _ sin decir más, sintiéndose avergonzado, sintiendo el peso de sus recuerdos golpear sus memorias y perjudicar su corazón, apretó a Ian Mink en un abrazo anhelante, sus labios se juntaron sorpresivamente, Riki estaba temblando cerrando fuertemente sus ojos, evitando mirar los zafiros inexpresivos de Ian Mink, sus propios labios tiritaban como si estuviese en el frio, la verdad era, que estaba muy nervioso.

Ciertamente, había querido esto con mucho anhelo cuando observó el vivo retrato de Iason Mink en las expresiones de Ian Mink.

Riki exasperado por las nulas reacciones de Ian Mink, no solo se conformó con un simple abrazo, apretó su cintura con sus piernas, topando sus entrepiernas entre sí, en una deliciosa fricción.

Ian Mink, inexpresivo, no dejó revelar lo queestaba experimentando por primera vez desde su creación, sintiendo curiosidadde esto, decidió dejarse llevar y ver qué es lo que haría "Rok" con él, habíavisto lo que ocurría entre Pet's y amos, era bien notorio que "El apareamientode las mascotas queda a discreción de sus dueños. No existe una ley queestablezca que las mascotas deben ser apareadas", las mascotas eranpara mirar, no tocar ni mostrar afecto por éste, debido a esto y las claras restricciones de Júpiter,creyó que jamás podría interesarle este tipo de encuentro, sintiéndose reacio aexperimentar por sí mismo, pero, estavez, su conciencia y la razón estaban nubladas por la curiosidad y lasllamativas sensaciones en su sistema, en vez de alejarlo, solo se dejó llevar, estemestizo, le causaba demasiado ansiedad de saber qué es lo que estaba pasando enél cada vez que estaba cerca de este mestizo.

Sus brazos rodearon al mestizo, extasiado de las nuevas sensaciones, un enorme deseo cosquilleó en su sistema, observando satisfecho las expresiones lujuriosas de "Rok", un fuerte dominio se apoderó de sus deseos, abriéndose paso con su lengua, experimentó la pequeña cavidad húmeda del mestizo, deslizándose en la suavidad de sus labios, algo zumbó en su mente, esto era...fascinante.

Sus manos exploraron la silueta de "Rok", impresionado de sentirse encantado de esto, Ian Mink estaba hipnotizado por todo lo que estaba haciendo, sin embargo, su orgullo de Blondie no le permitía ir más lejos, aún quedaba en su mente las advertencias insistentes de Júpiter junto con las múltiples medidas contra el emparejamiento de un esclavo con un Blondie, finalmente, solo se permitió acariciar.

Lejos de los pensamientos de Ian Mink, Riki estaba más contrariado a esas ideas, lejos de lo que fue un orgulloso y salvaje joven luchando por su libertad, esta vez, se estaba entregando en los brazos de un hombre, no, un Blondie que se parecía exactamente a Iason Mink, el mismo que dejó atrás durante la explosión de Dana Bahn, se estaba engañando irónicamente, la verdad, era que durante los últimos días ha querido estar cerca de Iason Mink, deseando permanecer así durante tanto tiempo, perdiendo algo más en ese proceso, ser tomado de inmediato por Ian Mink, significaba, la confirmación de lo que había esperado por tanto tiempo como el miedo de perderlo nuevamente, había esperado tanto por esto que le parecía imposible creer que estaba dejando su libertad a un lado por este rayo de esperanza.

Las manos de Ian Mink, acariciaban en su piel mientras que a medida que se deslizaban por lugares estremecedores, estos quemaban, haciéndole sentir, vivo, sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a frotarse en el cuerpo de ese poderoso hombre, no había esperado, que después de largo tiempo, un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, aliviado, de sentirse tan bien, con esas caricias tan conocidas de Iason Mink.

Ian Mink no estaba dispuesto a hablar, si habíavisto las lágrimas de "Rok", los ignoró, ese mestizo lo estaba dejando ansioso,su cuerpo cosquilleaba, su sistema estaba fallando por él.

Ian Mink no era conocedor del sexo entre ambos géneros, por lo que, creyó conveniente dejarlo hasta aquí, sin embargo, ¿Por qué no podía apartar sus manos de él?, frustrado de los insistentes deseos y el extraño cosquilleo en su sistema, maniobró el cuerpo de "Rok" hasta dejarlo boca bajo, dejando el trasero de éste al aire, nunca había mostrado interés de esta parte del cuerpo desde que Júpiter lo creo, lo creía innecesario e inexistente en sus intereses, pero ver esto, debía admitir, que ciertamente, "Rok", lo estaba dejando sin aliento, superando todas sus expectativas

El estar dominando a "Rok" de esta manera lo dejo insaciable, rasgó la tela que envolvía encontrando una encantadora imagen, la piel suave resplandecía incitándolo a tocarlo, llevado por un extraño sentimiento de reconocimiento, sin evitarlo, comenzó a juguetear con la pequeña y llamativa entrada , acariciándolo, explorándolo junto con los testículos de Riki quién jadeaba de placer cuando las manos de Ian hacían maravillas con él, suspirando.

Ian Mink estaba consciente de las prohibiciones de este acto, sabía que como Blondie jamás debe tomar un cuerpo, de ningún Pet ni esclavo, pero, incluso si todas estas restricciones golpeaban su conciencia, simplemente los ignoró, se limitó a tocar esas partes sonriendo al escuchar los jadeos del hombre debajo de él.

Riki en este punto, estaba muy desesperado, quería algo más grande que los dedos de Ian Mink en su culo, no se dio tiempo de reaccionar de sus pensamientos, sus propios jadeos lo avergonzaban demasiado, por lo que apresuradamente ocultó su rostro entre las sabanas, dejándose llevar.

Mientras el deseo nublaba su mente con sensaciones lujuriosas, su cuerpo actuó por él moviendo desvergonzadamente las caderas, los dedos lo seguían penetrando con caricias salvajes, esta vez, con ayuda de sus propios movimientos., las caricias fueron más profundas

Algo se deslizaba de su entrepierna, estaba goteando de pre-semen, no le importó ensuciar las sabanas si podía sentir nuevamente los dedos de Ian Mink, mientras que en su mente, el gritaba el nombre de Iason Mink.

Nublado, Riki se dio cuenta que quería algo más.

_ M-Métela_ casi gruñó jadeando deseoso por tener a Ian Mink reventando su culo,ya no importó su pasado, su libertad, ni Júpiter, esta vez, quería a Iason Mink.

Ian Mink estaba deslumbrado por este nuevo comportamiento de "Rok", era la primera vez que alguien tan bajo como un esclavo rogaba por ser penetrado por un Blondie, la forma tan salvaje de expresarse, encendió una chispa en su sistema, detonando todos sus deseos de dominar al hombre debajo de él.

Sin evitarlo más, jugueteó con él esperando escuchar sus súplicas.

_¿Meter qué?_ inquirió utilizando una voz baja y masculina, dejando un tinte de sensualidad en el oído de Riki, quién jadeo de sorpresa y de ansiedad por esta maravillosa sensación.

_ por favor, mete tu pene en mí...mmm...lléname_ entre jadeos logró decirle a Ian Mink lo que deseaba.

Los dominios en Ian Mink lo dejaron saborear una nueva sensación en su sistema, con una de sus manos, logró mantener la manos de "Rok" en su espalda, dejándolo incapaz de sostenerse, con la otra mano se sacó su pene ya erguido y sin delicadeza, llevado por el deseo de controlar a aquel mestizo, penetró el agujero apretado de Riki quién soltó un pequeño gemido de protesta y dolor, sorpresivamente, el Blondie permaneció quieto por un momento, repartiendo besos en la espalda de "Rok", quien soltó muchos jadeos después de la introducción, había conseguido su propósito.

Mientras que era penetrado con dureza, Riki movía sus caderas de forma violenta, realmente las pasión era muy fuerte para ambos individuos, lo que estaban haciendo era algo que los ha dejado impresionados.

Se dejaron llevar ,como si esto fue lo que esperaron, tocar su piel, acariciar el calor, y talvez....

Entender que ambos estaban allí.

Llegaron al clímax, estremeciéndose del placer, Riki manchó las sábanas con su semen mientras que Ian Mink se corrió dentro de Riki quién satisfecho sonrió , Ian Mink salió de Riki dejando que se desmayará en la cama importándole poco que el semen de Ian Mink se saliera de su agujero.

Ian Mink estaba extrañado por lo que había hecho, suspiró realmente deslumbrado con éste encuentro y sin mucho que decir miró por un largo rato el rostro satisfecho de "Rok".

_¿Quién eres en realidad?_ cuestionó Ian Mink mirando a Riki con un raro cosquilleo agradable, permaneciendo inexpresivo a su lado.

.  
.  
.

continuará


	6. Dudas nulas

Tanagura

Lugar: Torre de Eos

Nota: Es el palacio donde viven y trabajan las élites de Júpiter.

Ian Mink estaba absortos en sus pensamientos observando cualquier punto del cielo de Tanagura, visto desde el gran ventanal de su oficina, había dejado a "Rok" solo en la habitación, agotado después de la actividad, estaba sintiéndose inquieto pensando en lo que debería hacer, dejarlo en la cama con los restos de la noche anterior no sería una buena opción, Júpiter lo estaría vigilando por cualquier medio, incluso a través de su propio Furniture, Cal (California), lo sabía desde la primera vez en que éste se presentó, no hubo contratos de por medio entre ellos, ni tratos, su sola imagen hablaron mucho de él, incluso si sabía de esto, jamás mencionó o lo despreció, no tenía razones para hacerlo, estaba al corriente que no estaban allí para ser un simple adorno, ellos vigilaban su vida privada muy de cerca.

Sin embargo, un sentido de alerta lo obligaron a limpiar a "Rok" antes de partir, se recordó, que, aunque debería despreciar el origen mestizo de "Rok", siendo ahora su esclavo, las cosas entre ellos son diferentes, prohibidas, no podía arriesgarse más, tenía suficiente con mantener al mestizo bajo su "Protección", por lo tanto, cada pensamiento era un enrolló en su sistema.

No entendía a Júpiter, sospechaba muchas cosas de su creadora muy a pesar de su fidelidad, no encontraba razones por la cual era tan sobreprotectora con él, los nuevos cambios en cuanto a los Blondie's parecían ser dirigidos de alguna manera a él, de todo apuntaba a su persona, incluido además las constantes visitas obligatorias por parte de Júpiter, las reglas.

_ ¿Por qué escondería su apariencia? _ la imagen de "Rok" en sus pensamientos cambiaron por primera vez el rumbo de ellas, Ian Mink, no estaba seguro de dónde provenían todas esas sensaciones y provocaciones por el mestizo, no era de más decir que, apenas sabe algo de los mestizos, desde que fue creado, casi nada sabía de ellos y mantenía almacenada en su memoria información clasificada de Tanagura y Midas.

Las razas como los mestizos de la barriada eran basura sin esperanza de un futuro respetable que se arrastraban en su propia autodominada independencia sin sentido, esas fueron una de las grandes razones por la que dudó en "comprar" a "Rok", además de que claramente, aunque su raza había luchado por años para evitar su esclavitud por parte de Tanagura, irónicamente, se convirtieron en lo que más detestaban, Júpiter pisó sin mirar todos sus "derechos", auto denominándolos como la basura de Ceres, despreciados por Tanagura y el propio Midas, siendo el principal centro de atención del desprecio de parte de todos los ciudadanos y aun sabiendo todo esto, no podía evitar mirar a "Rok" como algo agradable de ver, su vibrante esencia hace cosquillas en una parte de su sistema que lo dejaban encantado, su mirada oscura llamaba su atención debido a los extraños sentimientos que veía en ellos, parecía reconocerlo, anhelarlo, como si quisiera algo de él, una inquietud llenó algo en su interior que lo dejaban irritado.

Tenía que pensar en algo que permitiera salir las verdaderas emociones del mestizo, porque más que un humano, se parecía a un perro callejero y golpeado, Ian Mink, cada vez más estaba tempestuoso, algo en su sistema no apreciaba que esto estuviera bien, un cosquilleo picante irreconocible le incitaba cambiar el extraño comportamiento de "Rok", no porque estuviera mal, había algo que le mostraba que ese comportamiento no era el adecuado en él.

Sin embargo...

¿Por qué tanta atención a un simple mestizo?

¿Era adecuado seguir llamándolo así?

¿Qué hay del constante cosquilleo y reconocimiento en su sistema que le permitía sospechar de la identidad verdadera de "Rok"?

¿Estuvo relacionado anteriormente con él?

¿En qué momento?

Debido a todas estas interrogantes es que estaba obligado a mantener a "Rok" bajo su protección hasta descubrir todo o al menos, hasta estar satisfecho, sin admitir completamente, que, en realidad, estaba reacio de dejar a "Rok" lejos de sus manos, no dejaría que esto se saliera de control, pero tampoco se expondría abiertamente, aún tenía muchas dudas con Júpiter que lo obligaban a ocultar esta información, teniendo el orgullo, que él definitivamente no iba a caer en ninguna trampa, no era tonto, ya había tomado muchas precauciones antes de tomar a "Rok".

Debido a todas estas interrogantes es que estaba obligado a mantener a "Rok" bajo su protección hasta descubrir todo o al menos, hasta estar satisfecho, sin admitir completamente, que, en realidad, estaba reacio de dejar a "Rok" lejos de sus manos, no dejaría que esto se saliera de control, pero tampoco se expondría abiertamente, aún tenía muchas dudas con Júpiter que lo obligaban a ocultar esta información, además que tenía en claro lo que le harían a "Rok" si lo descubriesen, teniendo el orgullo, que él definitivamente no iba a caer en ninguna trampa, no era tonto, ya había tomado muchas precauciones antes de tomar a "Rok".

Ya había ignorado muchas reglas por "Rok", definitivamente, aquel mestizo era un humano con muchos líos a su alrededor.

.  
.   
.

Riki se desperezaba entre las sabanas de la cama, extendiendo uno de sus manos deslizándolos en el suave material, buscando un cuerpo más frío y agradable a su propio tacto, después de varios segundos de vagar entre las sábanas el espacio a su lado, se dio cuenta que no había tocado nada más que el suave material en la que reposaba, sin rastros de Ian Mink, se levantó preocupado confirmando que efectivamente estaba solo, aunque de cierta forma, su personalidad seguía siendo el mismo, pero, había algo que lo sucedido en Dana Bahn que aún seguía persiguiéndolo.

Constantemente, desde que conoció a Ian Mink, sentía la gran necesidad de confirmarse que él aun estuviera con "vida", ignorando el suave presentimiento, que lo único que estaba haciendo con Ian Mink era remplazarlo con Iason Mink, porque no se resignaba a creer que él ha terminado consumado en el fuego de las explosiones de Dana Bahn.

Pensar en eso, solo traía angustia en su propio cuerpo y corazón.

Soltó un gruñido de protesta cuando sus caderas le reclamaron la acción excesiva de la acción de la noche anterior, las luces encendidas de este cuarto cerrado no mostraban ningún indicio de la vida exterior, ni siquiera ningún reloj que pudiera ayudarle a saber el horario, por lo tanto, su estómago estaba pataleando del hambre que había ignorado desde antes de ver por primera vez a Ian Mink, recordó sutilmente, que entre sueños había captado a Ian Mink traer algo y abandonándolo en algún lado de la habitación, lo busco con una rápida mirada a su alrededor y efectivamente, lo encontró en la parte superior de la mesa.

Sin saber cómo hacer para ir hasta allá, el dolor en su cadera y las punzadas en su entrada no lo dejaban dar ningún paso.

Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por soportar las dolorosas sensaciones, se levantó a pasos suaves como el de un anciano dirigiéndose hasta la mesa con una almohada bajo su brazo, llegó observando un plato de comida aun humeante, era gratificante ver, que, gracias a la moderna tecnología, las comidas seguían estando refrescante para el consumo y suspiró decidido a alimentarse, antes de sentarse posó la almohada encima de la silla para no sentir tanto dolor.

Se quedó pensando por un momento, sintiéndose extrañado, en el pasado, Iason Mink dejaba toda su salud y necesidades a sus Furniture's sin siquiera pensar en si realmente los necesitaría, secretamente, esto lo hizo suspirar de alivio, nunca le había gustado la idea de que un tipo estuviese detrás de él preocupándose por cualquier cosa, aunque, definitivamente, en algunos casos eran útiles, Riki no los detestaba, simplemente, irritaban su orgullo, sintiendo el poco deseo comenzó a comer mientras reflexionaba lo que había hecho y lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Los recuerdos llegaron a su mente dándole calor a su cuerpo.

Su comportamiento no fue más que muy extremista, no solo había tenido sexo con Ian Mink, sino que le había ofrecido su cuerpo justo como lo hizo en el pasado, sin embargo, en aquellos tiempos fue para pagarle el favor a Iason Mink.

Riki admitía en sus pensamientos que quería sentir al antiguo Iason Mink en él, talvez creyó que al hacerlo con Ian Mink lo iba a sentir, sus toques suaves, su mirada lujuriosa, su cuerpo grande, sus palabras después de hacer el amor.

"Hacer el amor"

¿Fue exactamente eso qué sintió con Iason Mink durante aquellos días ?

No lo sabía, estaba descubriendo todavía esos sentimientos antes de que Iason Mink cayera con Dana Bahn.

Las cosas que ocurrieron con Ian Mink solo lograron hacerlo sentir insatisfecho, no parecía estar completamente seguro de esto, con Iason Mink, las cosas fueron diferentes.

El poco animo se terminaron por extinguirse al recordar nuevamente a Iason Mink, pensando que no solo se había excedido con el sexo sino también con el plan, al principio solo se limitaría a verlo desde la distancia, pero al hacerlo no pudo evitar querer estar más cerca de él llevado por los recuerdos y el sentimiento esperanzado, logrando meterse en algo que lo estaba llevando a los mismos resultados que antes, Ian Mink era su dueño ahora y él era un esclavo.

En estos momentos, deseaba tener una cajetilla de cigarros en sus manos, desde que despertó enterándose de la muerte de Iason solo había bebido hasta el cansancio dejando a un lado los cigarros, sin razón aparente.

Riki pensó en la risa de Iason Mink que compartió en la cama acostado a su lado, conversando de lo que Iason Mink hizo por él y sus propios pensamientos, justo antes del secuestro y la explosión.

Todos sus pensamientos giraban en torno de Iason Mink, la culpa, el remordimiento de haberlo dejado atrás, su negación por los nuevos sentimientos que estaban empezando a surgir por la rubia de Tanagura, por lo que pudo haber pasado si hubiese regresado a su lado, por que hubieran podido compartir un futuro placentero, quedándose a conversar con él cuando quería cuestionarle sus decisiones por lo que lo llevaron a tomarlo como su Pet, explicaciones y confirmaciones de lo que estaba haciendo significante sacrificios solo por él.

Sin embargo, todo había cambiado inesperadamente, ya no sabía que era lo que significaba ser un esclavo en Tanagura, no sabía si era peor o mejor que un pet o un Furniture.

Observó la habitación en busca de pistas que vincularan con su nueva posición, encontrándose solo con paredes blancas correctamente iluminadas y muy pocas cosas en ellas, finalmente pudo notar algo pesado en sus pies, al bajar la mirada se encontró con la gruesa cadena, siguiendo el extenso material llevaba directamente a la cama, no lo había sentido antes talvez por que el dolor de su cadera era más agudo que la pesada cadena.

Haciendo un análisis rápido, se dio cuenta que la cadena podría llevarlo hasta el baño detrás de la puerta metálica a una esquina de la habitación, pero no alcanzaba a llegar a la puerta de salida, Ian Mink, seguramente será el único que podrá entrar en esta habitación, sin embargo, él, no podría salir, aunque quisiera, si esto fuera el pasado no permitiría esto, comenzando a sacudirse en este lugar intentando huir, buscando maneras, algo que le permitiera escapar, esta vez, estaba cansado.

Cansado de luchar.

Cansado de soportar el terrible sentimiento instalado en su pecho cada vez que Iason Mink aparecía en su conciencia.

De no haber sido lo suficientemente inteligente para cambiar la situación con Guy y con Iason Mink, aunque al final lo llevara al mismo destino, podría haber cambiado algo significante, podría haber salvado a los dos, pero, el pasado ya no se podía cambiar por más que quisiera, solo puede mantenerse en este lugar hasta hablar con Ian Mink.

.  
.  
.

Cuando Ian Mink se disponía a regresar apresuradamente a su hogar después de la larga reunión con los "Tanagura Syndicate", Júpiter lo llamó por medio de una invitación personal, antes de dirigirse a la torre de Júpiter de la gran creadora computarizada se recordó del asunto de "Rok", no podía simplemente ir con su creadora con los nuevos datos del mestizo en su memoria, debía "ocultarlos", cerró sus ojos por un momento concentrándose en su sistema, Júpiter ni ningún Blondie sabía de esto más que él, después de largos intentos, logró ocultar pequeñas parte de su memoria, la misma júpiter no había sentido ningún cambio en su sistema, no hizo ninguna mención de esto y si lo hubiese descubierto automáticamente Júpiter se encargaría de investigarlo, pero eso no había sucedido, fue así, que ocultó todo los datos referente de "Rok" en el fondo de su sistema, donde la misma Júpiter no podría localizarlo.

.

.

.

Desde que Iason Mink fue destruido en Dana Bahn, hubo un cambio significante en todo Tanagura, incluido la misma Torre de Eos, como los derechos, teniendo especial atención en su hogar, California, el Furniture de Iason Mink, conocido como Cal, tampoco fue la excepción, toda su memoria fue establecida con el contrato de Júpiter, borrando su memoria ordenándole en secreto que vigile todos los pasos de Ian Mink, cualquier cambio o acercamiento interno a la rubia de Tanagura de parte de otro humano sería rápidamente notificada a la central.

Cuando Cal se levantó en la mañana a servirle a Ian Mink, esté no había cambiado su comportamiento indiferente con él, no había nada extraño en su persona ni siquiera un indicio de que algo estuviera pasando en el hogar, por lo que no notificó nada a la central.

Y después de la partida de Ian Mink, se dispuso simplemente a la limpieza interna del lugar, asegurándose que nada saliera de su vista, después de un gran recorrido finalmente se permitió regresar a su habitación, buscando alguna forma de distraerse mientras pensaba en lo extraño que se estaba sintiendo, usualmente los Furniture's no expresaban sus opiniones, pero desde que lo contrataron, un presentimiento lo tenía marcado entre sus pensamientos, como si algo estuviera mal.

Esta vez ese presentimiento estaba de vuelta en su ser, pero esta vez, era más fuerte.

Extrañadamente, sentía que no estaba solo en este lugar, incluso si se sentía de esa manera, no notificó nada a la central por temor de que si lo hace probablemente se trate de solo un pensamiento sin explicación, no había manera que eso sucediera, porque Ian Mink no había mencionado nada de ningún invitado en especial.

.

.

.

Tanagura

Lugar: Torre de Júpiter

Nota: La Torre Júpiter es el lugar donde vive la súper computadora "JUPITER", la cual, controla toda la vida. Esta Torre, además, sirve de laboratorio central, donde se deciden todas las leyes, tanto de Tanagura como de Midas. Además, es un complejo médico, donde se realizan estudios relacionados con la creación de nuevos seres

"Mi niño", Júpiter, la inteligencia artificial gigante conocida como Lambda 3000 solo tenía a un preferido entre los trece Blondie's que ha creado, ese siempre fue Iason Mink, sin embargo, desde la extraña explosión que acabó con su vida las cosas se habían vuelto terribles, acabando con la cordura de la gran computadora, quien deseosa por hacer regresar a su niño, hizo hasta lo imposible para volverlo a crear.

Ella se acercó con su gran figura hasta posarse delante de su niño, acariciando suavemente su rostro mientras en ingresaba a sus memorias, encontrando satisfactoriamente nada más que trabajo e información que ya conocía.

Ian Mink se mantuvo firme en su lugar, observando fijamente a Júpiter, sabía lo que estaba haciendo, sin embargo, no rechazó ni refutó nada, dejó que ella vagara por su sistema hasta que estuviera completamente satisfecha.

"¿No ha ocurrido nada que te perturbara?", ella no estaba dispuesta a perderlo, constantemente se aseguraba que su niño se comunicara con ella hasta estar segura de que todo iba bien.

_no_ cortante, Ian Mink se negaba a decirle a Júpiter sobre "Rok", aunque de cierta forma, las inquietudes en su sistema sobre las extrañas sensaciones eran cada vez más insistentes, no podía simplemente hablarlo con ella, porque seguramente ella, podría relacionarlo con aquel virus.

"Ya veo", Júpiter insistió en hablar con Ian Mink durante largas horas dejándolo ir después del ocaso, observando detrás de Ian Mink su partida, cada vez que la computadora observaba esto no podía estar simplemente quieta, tres robots salieron de inmediato junto con Ian Mink acompañándolo hasta la Torre de Eos, asegurándose de que éste ingresara para notificar y calmar a Júpiter.

.

.

.

Continuará


	7. Furtivo

TANAGURA

LUGAR: TORRE EOS

NOTA: Es el palacio donde viven y trabajan las élites de Júpiter.

.

.

.

Ese día Riki no pudo hablar con Ian Mink, solo supo llegó sin decir ninguna palabra con comida en manos, asegurándose a través de la rápida evaluación visual que aún estuviera bien, ignorando sus constantes dudas marcadas en las expresiones del mestizo, finalmente, sin decir ninguna palabra se iba con pasos silenciosos que dejaban en gran angustia a Riki, cada vez que él salía, se cuestionó varias veces sobre sus decisiones tomadas.

Estar durante este tiempo en esta habitación cerrada le estaba comenzando a cansar, no podía ir más lejos de lo que quería, en sus tiempos como el Pet de Iason, aunque las cosas fueron similares, al menos podía irse a vagar por los largos rincones de la morada de Iason, no creía que, en esta actualidad, las reglas han cambiado tanto

Lejos de los pensamientos de Riki, Ian Mink no podía estar quieto, ha analizado el comportamiento sumiso de "Rok" encontrándolo de alguna forma difícilmente de aceptar, aun así, tampoco podía evitar apartar su mirada de la imagen del mestizo a través de las cámaras de vigilancia personalizadas que apuntaban a la habitación de "Rok" y del interior, él mismo se había encargado de monitorearlas y colocarla de tal forma que las otras cámaras no notaran nada extraño en el lugar, exactamente, desde los primeros días que fue creado se encargó de buscar brechas en el sistema de vigilancia, encontrándolo de inmediato después de monitorearlo a través de la computadora digitalizada, toda la información a través de los vídeos vigilancia eran registrados por la red sistemática de Júpiter, en su propia Torre.

Esto no hubiese sido ningún problema antes de "Rok", quitó la importancia a esas cámaras dejándolas en su lugar, sin demostrar con ningún tipo de expresión en ninguno de sus rasgos, que sabía de ellas, a pesar de que los ignoraba, no podía mantenerse quieto, algún día probablemente necesitaría hacer algo a espaldas de Júpiter por algún motivo significante, por lo que necesitaría "desviar la atención" de su creadora, de esta forma, creo un programa fantasma que enviaría imágenes a los vídeos de vigilancia en una actitud normal, es decir, remplazando el ahora con imágenes del ayer.

Nunca pensó que realmente lo iba a necesitar en el día que llevó a "Rok" a Torre de Eos, personalmente se encargó de sustituir todos los vídeos de vigilancia, asegurándose de no obviar detalles pequeños.

Ian Mink, recostado en el mueble de su escritorio, observó la cubierta de la habitación pensativo, él mismo sabía que no podía mantener a "Rok" en la torre de Eos, tarde o temprano, Júpiter podría enviar a alguien más y descubrir al mestizo, estaba seguro que Júpiter no se encargaría de él, lo máximo que podría hacer, es mantenerlo a su lado borrando los datos "Indeseables" de sus sistema, sin embargo, "Rok", no haría las cosas fáciles para él, por eso, comenzó a idear planes que lo permitieran proteger al mestizo.

.

.

.

Cal, el Furniture de Ian Mink, estaba comenzando a sospechar que algo estaba mal, notificando rápidamente a la central, siendo caudaloso sobre sus pasos, mantenía un ojo constante encima de Ian Mink, su comportamiento no había cambiado, pero su mirada estaba distinta, en una de las largas noches en que se mantenía despierto en busca de nuevos datos sobre la alimentación del Blondie y limpieza de la morada de Ian Mink, notó que la abundante comida en el almacenamiento refrigerio estaba comenzando a disminuir, que en los horarios del día habitual en el Blondie estaban cambiando, despertándose más temprano de lo normal para hacer una extraña ensalada de frutas aprovechando que "todos" dormían, esto lo había visto en silencio y de casualidad, de esa misma forma, lo siguió detrás, sin dejar ningún rastro de su presencia deteniéndose a la última habitación en la que nunca estuvo dispuesto a encargarse, no porque no formara parte de la morada, simplemente, jamás entró allí debido a que una vez lo había hecho, encontrando solo una habitación vacía, Ian Mink, dejó claras especificaciones de que era inútil limpiar si no iba a ser utilizado, apartándolo de su usual limpieza matutina.

Incluso si notó todo eso, no cuestionó nada a Ian Mink, esperando pacientemente ver algo inusual, cada día, mientras que Ian Mink estuviera ocupado en sus propios asuntos, trató de ser cauteloso manteniéndose en movimiento en un lugar específico en que su propia visión podía quedar fija en la habitación.

Cada información recolectada fue llevada a la central, no estaba consciente de las repercusiones que podría tener, él solo sabía que tenía una orden y debe ser llevado a cabo.

Después de largas semanas de tener un ojo agudo a la habitación, llegó la orden directa de Júpiter, debía entrar y grabar en directo su contenido, sintiendo un reacio deseo de continuar esta misión, esperó pacientemente cuando Ian Mink partió del lugar, una vez asegurado, se dirigió a la habitación con una herramienta en manos, lo utilizó para poder abrir la puerta, escuchando el sonido de paso, se enderezó esperando que la puerta se deslizara, no esperó, que una mano enguantada lo tomara de sus ojos arrastrándolo con gran fuerza a lo desconocido, aunque tomó la mano que tapaban su visión, no se defendió.

Mientras que, Riki observaba completamente anonadado como la puerta se había deslizado dejando ver la silueta de Ian Mink alejarse enfurecido sosteniendo a alguien más menudo entre sus brazos, como la silueta de Ian Mink era similar a Iason, se dio cuenta, automáticamente por los pasos pesados y el fuerte agarre, que algo muy malo iba a ocurrir.

Unos largos minutos que parecía cerca de una hora, Ian Mink regresó con una expresión rígida en su rostro, sus ojos como el hielo dejaron rastros del tan conocido temor en Riki, su vestimenta distinguida había cambiado a una más refinada, llegó hasta agacharse a un extremo de la cama, rompiendo la cadena con sus manos, se levantó y sin decir ninguna palabra, sostuvo a Riki cargándolo y ocultándolo con ropas oscuras, rápidamente se deslizó por toda la morada hasta salir en suma discreción, Riki no supo decir nada, sea lo que sea, temía que algo estuviera mal debido al gran alboroto que desde la distancia podía escuchar, todo esto, de algún modo le hicieron recordar del pasado en Dana Bahn.

.

.

.

¡ALERTA!

¡UN BLONDIE A ESCAPADO CON UN SOSPECHOSO ESCLAVO!

¡PROBABLEMENTE SEA PORTADOR DEL VIRUS "Affected"!

¡ELIMINEN AL ESCLAVO!

¡CAPTUREN AL BLONDIE!

La gran Tanagura, en la torre de Júpiter se resonó este mensaje que por todos los medios fue difundido, dejando a todos completamente anonadados, más que el esclavo, lo que más llamó la atención de cada miembro del planeta Amoï, era que un Blondie podría obtener un virus, esto era el mayor escándalo de Tanagura, lastimosamente, el nombre de quien ha logrado huir de las garras de Júpiter de esa forma, fue sutilmente censurado, sin dejar, que ninguna persona infiltrara nada acerca de este miembro de la nobleza, para los altos miembros de la jerarquía, los Blondie's de Júpiter, era claro saber de quien se trataba, pero si aún quisieran hablar, sus bocas estaban selladas y sus espaldas vigiladas, la inquietud entre ellos era muy palpable, Júpiter estaba descontrolada, causando graves accidentes en Tanagura, nadie podía pararla.

A excepción del Blondie Ian Mink.

Muy en cambio, en Midas, la noticia fue tomado de varias maneras entre las personas, indiscutiblemente, algunos se habían propuesto en capturar al Blondie con la esperanza de obtener el favor de Júpiter, otros, aunque tenían la misma misión, su objetivo no era más que humillar personalmente al Blondie, una figura oscura se levantaba en burlas con sus compañeros, causando, grandes burlas que pretendían ser humillantes dirigidos al Blondie y a la misma Júpiter, en otro lugar escondido entre las sombras del Neal Darts , el Mercado Negro, Katze se levantaba de su oficina con una maleta en mano, saliendo de este lugar con determinación en su rostro.

.

.

.

_ ¿Quién eres? _ la pregunta impredecible de Ian Mink, mientras conducía personalmente un vehículo, fueron impactantes para Riki, quien estaba seguro, que Ian Mink jamás iba a sospechar de su identidad, tal parecía, que estaba equivocado, aunque, a decir verdad, ya se lo había esperado.

Riki no supo que contestar, si le decía la verdad, ¿Qué es lo que podría ocurrir?, sus pensamientos giraron en torno a lo que parece ser imposible, nadie a excepción de Júpiter conocían del "secreto mejor guardado de los Blondie's", aquel que definía el núcleo de salvación de la identidad de un Blondie, por eso, es que Riki no tenía como la posibilidad que Ian Mink fuera Iason Mink, porque para él, el Blondie era alguien muy diferente a aquel Iason Mink de sus recuerdos.

Ian Mink, tomando el silencio de "Rok", no discutió más de este tema, esperando pacientemente que el mestizo tomara la iniciativo, sin embargo, desde que se subieron a este vehículo, algo parecía familiar, su sistema estaba volviendo a cambiar, mostrando, de forma sorpresiva varias imágenes que solo él podía ver.

"¿Acaso me estás haciendo una broma de mal gusto?"

Aquellas palabras en el escenario delante suyo sonaban idénticas a "Rok", estuvo tentado a girarse y observar que él en realidad no estuviera hablándole de verdad, no era posible, ningún Blondie tenía la capacidad tan humana de los recuerdos, aunque los videos vistos a través de sus ojos en el sistema visual, al almacenarse en su sistema, se podría reproducir por ellos mismo, siendo opcional la forma en que manejaban esto, pero que aquel video almacena en su memoria ha salido a la luz de su sistema, era lo más intrigante para Ian Mink.

"Puedes regresar a los barrios bajos en donde naciste"

Su propia voz, en medio de todas esas representaciones, lo dejaron sorprendido, ¿Podría haber algún error en su sistema?, en el largo historial de su cuerpo, comparándolos con otros Blondie's, poseía las mismas proporciones equilibradas, comportamientos perceptivos, más de 300 cerebros IQ y cuerpos de ingeniería reproductivamente estériles, sobre todo, estaba seguro que su creación fue lo demasiado temprano como para entender, que era imposible, que anteriormente, ha conocido a "Rok".

"¿En serio?, ¿Puedo irme?"

"Vete, antes que cambie de parecer "

Mientras más escuchaba esto, la imagen de alguien como "Rok" se presentaba en su memoria, su expresión sorprendida y esperanzada dejaron una desazón en él.

"Puedes irte, ..., te daré un año de libertad"

"Te estaré esperando... serás mío...hasta entonces...regresarás a mis manos"

"Ri..."

_ ¡IASON! _ el enérgico grito de "Rok" sacaron esas imágenes de su memoria al notar que, de alguna manera, estaban cayendo al vacío, esto no era preocupante si no fuese porque el vehículo estaba desconectado de la red eléctrica e inteligente de Júpiter, que permitían manejar al vehículo de manera segura ante un descuido, aunque de cierta forma, era inútil para la nobleza de Tanagura, no se permitirían descuidar detalles que podrían dañarlos.

Rápidamente, Ian Mink estabilizó el vehículo con dos movimientos, estacionándose en un lugar desconocido y sombrío, sin permitirse reconectarse a la red de Júpiter, especialmente, cuando estaba seguro, que, por medio de ella, Júpiter podría descubrir su paradero y sus movimientos.

_ No soy Iason, ¿Acaso él y yo estamos relacionados de alguna forma contigo? _ Riki se mantuvo de nuevo en silencio, preguntándose que estaba mal, no es como si hubiese querido gritar el nombre de Iason Mink, solo que, en ese momento de pánico, lo primero que llegó a su mente, fue la protección cálida de Iason Mink, mientras fue envuelto por sus fuertes brazos en Dana Bahn_ ¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre?, ¿Rok? _ las sospechas emergían a cada minuto en la que Riki preferiría callar_ ¡Háblame! _.

_ ¿Iason Mink? _ una voz en la oscuridad de un callejón dentro de las ruinas del AREA-2 Flare (El Área de los burdeles y los bares de la ciudad), dejaron en alto la discusión de Ian Mink con Riki, una figura se fue acercándose lentamente, a cada paso resonante entre las sombras, Riki quedó sorprendido de la persona delante de él.

_ Tú debes ser Zet, el dinero está en esta cuenta, solo, ocúpate de tu misión_ Ian Mink, con absoluta calma en sus facciones, bajando las lunas de su vehículo extendiendo el chip de dinero correspondiente entre sus delgados dedos, no explicó nada a Riki, éste se quedó al margen de esta conversación, sobre todo, para evitar exponer el nombre de Katze en frente de Ian Mink, un Blondie.

"Zet" asintió mirando fijamente a Riki, como si detrás de sus ojos "verdes", quisiera decirle una verdad ocultad, o un reclamo de sus acciones, su porte elegante llevaba encima colores oscuros, un cabello largo que ocultaba su cuello, portando entre sus manos enguantadas un maletín blindado, estiró uno de sus manos para sostener el chip.

En silencio que permaneció durante pocos minutos, Ian Mink movió sus manos por encima de un pequeño sensor dentro del vehículo, las puertas se levantaron a los lados, dejando paso libre a la libertad deseada de Riki, sin embargo, lo único que cambiaba del pasado al presente, es que esta vez, estaba reacio a correr, entrecerrando sus ojos con muchas preguntas que deseaba decirle al Blondie, quería explicaciones, no quería alejarse de él.

Riki no sabía, que lo único que también cambiaba del presente con el pasado, era la esperanza de Iason Mink por verlo volver a sus manos, correspondiendo los anhelos que guardó con mucho ahínco en su núcleo.

Sin esperarse ninguna palabra de Ian Mink, "Zet" tiró de él alejándose del vehículo rápidamente, maniobrando entre las negativas de Riki.

_ ¡ESPERA!, ¡NO! _ se resistió entre los brazos de Katze, tirando todo su cuerpo al lado contrario, tratando de ir junto a Ian Mink.

_ Riki, cálmate_ Katze susurró lo suficiente alto como para que Riki lo escuche y lo más bajo para que Ian Mink lo ignore.

Las puertas del vehículo volvieron a cerrarse, automáticamente, las luces se encendieron, escuchándose un suave silbido que significaba una cosa, el vehículo estaba a punto de despegar.

_ ¡NO!, ¡DEJAME IR, KATZE!, ¡DEBO IR CON ÉL!, ¡SI NO VOY CON ÉL!, ¡DESAPARECERÁ! ...por favor, Iason_ a medida que el vehículo de Ian Mink ascendía al cielo hasta desaparecer en un destello alargado, Riki se quedaba sin aliento al hablar quedando solo un quejido lastimero que sorprendió a Katze.

Todo el tiempo que Riki estaba atado a Iason Mink, jamás lo vio así, conocía el temperamento salvaje del mestizo que le era imposible reconocer las recientes acciones que éste ha estado tomando desde que conoció a Ian.

_ Riki, ¡Basta!, ¿Qué te sucede? _ habiendo soltado a Riki, no pudo más que quedarse parado en su lugar observando con impotencia como Riki bajaba su mirada, quizás el moreno no estaba consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, pero en esos momentos, él llevaba una expresión agobiante en su rostro.

_ ..._ su silencio solo lo confundieron, en estos momentos, Riki también se encontraba meditando sus acciones, las palabras de Katze lo llevaron de nuevo a cuestionarse, esto no debería estar pasando, debería seguir su camino, dejando a Iason Mink en el pasado enfrentándose a su realidad y vivir la vida que quisiera, sin ataduras ni encierros.

Pero, ¿Cómo lograrlo?

Todo este tiempo ha luchado para sobrevivir entre Midas y Tanagura, porque era lo único que podía hacer, había llegado desde el mundo salvaje de los barrios bajos, creció arañando la sensación de incomodidad, del estancamiento que escaló por su alma, mientras llegaba a la juventud, se veía incapaz de hacer algo para cambiar esto, cada día emborrachándose hasta la inconciencia, cegándose de su realidad.

"Un mestizo de los barrios bajos no tiene nada que perder"

Eso había creído durante tanto tiempo, al final, perdió algo, irónicamente, se trató del Blondie al cual jamás pensó que hubiese hecho tanto por él, los riesgos que había tomado para mantenerlo a su lado, desconocía cuántos de esos fueron, sin embargo, Katze se había referido a esto como algo importante.

"Riki... ¿Has pensado alguna vez...en lo afortunado que eres de estar aquí?"

Cuando escuchó esto no había creído en esta frase para nada.

Desde su crecimiento en los barrios bajos, se había encargado de reforzar sus sentimientos, de tal manera, que cualquier situación en que se encontraba, podría pasar de ella como si se tratase de una mosca, sin efecto en él, todo esto cambio, con la llegada de Iason, el tiempo como Pet, el lapso de libertad y el accidente en Dana Bahn, enfrentándose siempre entre el orgullo y las nuevas sensaciones que emergían lentamente por el Blondie.

_ ¿Riki? _ cuestionó Katze ante su silencio.

_ ¡No lo sé!, la verdad, es que no lo sé_ agobiado de descubrirse enfrentándose a su realidad, Riki acaricio su propio rostro tratando de quitarse todas esas dudas que lo cegaban.

_ Creo que lo sabes, estas consciente de esto, pero dudas, ¿Por qué? _ Katze también se había sentido confundido, no hace tanto tiempo, había descubierto que entre Riki y Iason había un sentimiento diferente, pero que los unía uno con el extremo del otro, Riki había logrado enamorar a un Blondie de Tanagura, al preferido de Júpiter, cambió su carácter, sus pensamientos, adecuándose a Riki, y aunque éste no lo supiera, también había cambiado por Iason.

_ no hay nada como eso, solo...ignora lo que dije_ sintiéndose caer en el fondo de un precipicio, Riki se sentó sobre una caja de cartón abandonada en este sitio.

_ ¿Por qué dudas de decirlo?, ¡Admítelo!, ¡Lo que pasó en Dana Bahn te ha afectado más de lo que crees! _ Katze se acercó hasta posarse delante de él, mirando desde su altura todas las reacciones del mestizo.

_ ... ¿Qué trato hiciste con Ian Mink? _ inquirió Riki con ojos entrecerrados a la figura impotente de Katze, respondiendo con interrogaciones, negándose a admitir su verdad.

_ Te lo diré si primero me respondes a mí, ¿Por qué? _ no lo dejó cambiar de tema, Katze no se explicaba, como Riki, quien acepto en el pasado, tener algo por Iason Mink, se negaba a dejarlo ir remplazando su imagen con Ian Mink, las diferencias entre ellos eran muy notorias, estaba seguro del anhelo del mestizo por su libertad, pero que, desde hace tiempo, había cadenas invisibles atándolo con Iason.

_ ... _ después de silencio reflexionando, solo quedo decir esto_ No hay nada que decir_.

_ déjame preguntarte algo, si ese hombre, Guy, fuese el que cayó con Dana Bahn, ¿Estarías así? _ claro que lo estaría, pero de alguna manera sería diferente, Katze lo sabía, estaba seguro de esto, sin embargo, deseaba escuchar la propia opinión de Riki.

_ ¿Por qué incluyes a Guy? _ sin decir mucho, volvió a esconder sus pensamientos de Katze.

_ ¡Responde! _.

_ ¿Puedes dejarlo?, esto no es de importancia_.

_ ¡RESPONDE!, ¡RIKI! _ exaltado de ver la negativa de Riki, Katze estaba impacientándose.

_ ¿POR QUÉ QUIERES QUE TE LO DIGA? _ esta vez, Riki tampoco pudo contenerse de gritar.

_ ¡POR QUE EN ESTOS MOMENTOS NO TE ESTAS MIRANDO A TU ROSTRO!, ¡NO SABES LA EXPRESION QUE HACES CUANDO TOCAS EL TEMA DE IASON MINK!, ¡MIRATE!, ¡LO ESTÁS HACIENDO EN ESTOS MOMENTOS! _Katze observó la expresión sorprendida de Riki, todo este tiempo, el mestizo estaba con la cabeza agachada en derrota, sus ojos habían perdido algo, cada vez que Iason era mencionado, él se retorcía los dedos, acariciando sus brazos mirando a su alrededor con la esperanza de hallarlo_ Riki, esto no es fácil para ninguno de nosotros, sé que te duele, es difícil superar lo que ocurrió, pero debemos hacer el intento de seguir adelante ocultándonos de Júpiter_ tenía que hacer que Riki observara el mundo en que estaba viviendo, que las cosas habían cambiado, que estaban encerrados en el juego de Júpiter en el tablero que era Amoï, por un lado Midas y por el otro Tanagura, Los Blondie's y los humanos, las reglas y la libertad.

_ ¡No es así!, ¡Yo...! _ quiso refutar lo dicho anteriormente por Katze.

_ El niño frente a ti puede ser la imagen de Iason, pero me temo que él no conoce lo que Iason encontró en ti_ no sabía si había comentado esto anteriormente, pero las cosas habían cambiado, Riki debe quitarse la venda de sus ojos si quería avanzar.

_... Yo también quisiera saber _ fue el suave susurro de Riki en medio de la oscuridad con la compañía de Katze a su lado.

Quizás Riki lo ha olvidado con el tiempo, pero hubo un momento en que Katze lo dijo:

"que cuando la gente pierde algo verdaderamente importante para ellos, se vuelven locos."

Eso fue lo que pasó con Guy cuando descubrió sobre la nueva identidad de Riki y su relación con Iason Mink, se había retorcido de los celos y el egoísmo, cegándose de lo que estaba haciendo, llevándose por el coraje, obteniendo fatales resultados, desde que Riki había sobrevivido, no había preguntado nada de él, quizás, como su mente estaba impregnada del recuerdo constante de Iason, se había olvidado últimamente de él.

.

.

.

continuará


	8. Dirigiéndose al Oeste

_ Un intruso se introdujo en mi área, el Furniture que contacto con usted fue su cómplice, hay pruebas irrefutables de este hecho_ Ian Mink ocultó el dato que en realidad Cal, era también el informante de Júpiter, sabía de esto, sin embargo, lo ocultó de su creadora, porque sin dudas alguna, Júpiter comenzaría a dudar de él, confirmando sus eventos dudosos.

Abandonó a "Rok" en manos ocultas de un nuevo informante al cual desde la primera vez que se comunicaron una creciente confianza dejó rastros de intrigas por la familiaridad que poseía ante esta persona, regresó a Tanagura a arreglar este caos que se desató ante su supuesta huida, entrando con pasos poderosos a la torre de Júpiter, los pequeños robots encargados de encarcelarlos no se atrevieron a tocarlo, siendo acompañantes del rubio preferido de Júpiter al largo camino a dirección de la poderosa computadora, en modo alerta ante cualquier cambio que podría hacer.

Lo contrario a lo que se pensaba, Júpiter lo había recibido de inmediato metiéndose en su cerebro, en busca de memorias, encontrando imágenes muy diferentes a lo que creía, no había ningún mestizo en ellas, solo un hombre en ropas militares a punto de eliminar a su niño, Ian solo logró atraparlo encargándose de eliminarlo para siempre, aquello solo hizo confundir por un momento a la súper computadora.

"¿Eso es lo que pasó?", sin poder creerlo por completo, Júpiter no pudo evitar rebuscar entre los recuerdos de Ian tratando de encontrar alguna diferencia que lo llevara a cambiar su versión de los hechos.

_ si_ Ian Mink volvió a guardar sus propios recuerdos minutos atrás antes de presentarse ante Júpiter, remplazándolo con imágenes falsas, con ayuda del informante anónimo de manos ocultas, todos los videos de su edificio se cambiaron con un montaje, incluso si se le preguntaba a los Blondie's del lugar o a los pet's, estos no dirían absolutamente nada, por la misma razón, que casualmente, un Blondie había abierto un evento de pet's en PARTHEA, (La torre de Parthea es el lugar donde los habitantes de Tanagura realizan fiestas y exhiben a sus pet's) , alejándolos del caos.

"entonces, ¿Dónde está esa persona?", insistiendo se confirmar ella misma el ADN del hombre que Ian atrapó, Júpiter estaba dispuesta a todo para saber la verdad, lastimosamente, Ian ya tenía preparado todo lo que debía decir.

_ sus partes están repartidas en todo Amoï, con Guardián (Complejo médico, laboratorio) y Neal Darts (Mercado Negro) como principales contribuyentes_ aquello, aunque no alejaban las dudas en Júpiter, si aceptó que probablemente el problema no fue más de lo que creyó.

"¿Dónde está el Furniture?", Ian Mink observó a su creadora con completa seriedad en sus expresiones, Júpiter entendió, por lo que después de un largo chequeo interno lo dejó ir, con un robot oculto entre la oscuridad, siguiendo los pasos de su niño.

.

.

.

_ así que fue así_ sentados en un nuevo automóvil rumbo a dirección desconocida para Riki, ambos charlaban cómodamente, uno escuchando con atención las memorias de Katze.

Sintiendo que Riki podría estar en peligro, como un medio de salvavidas, Katze contacto a Ian Mink en un duro jaqueo cibernético, de alguna forma, antes de alertar a la central, el Blondie había detenido las alarmas para escucharlo atentamente, después de un par de palabras, Ian Mink acepto su trato, que, si en algún momento ocurriese algo importante, podrían estar en comunicación mutuo, el rubio confió totalmente en él, sus habilidades eran únicas, por lo que decidió utilizarlo.

¿Quién iba a pensar que pronto sería contactado por el Blondie para una nueva misión encargada?

_ Ian Mink resulta ser muy parecido a Iason_ observando por medio del reflejo de los vidrios del automóvil, la expresión de Riki fue dura, con mirada gacha, ciertamente, sus palabras fueron dichas para este propósito.

_..., lo sé _ apartó su mirada a un lado observando los grandes edificios pasar con rapidez a un lado del automóvil, pensando en lo que vio en Ian Mink.

_Riki, Ian Mink me ordenó llevarte al Área Cero (nota: este último es un invento mío) _ rompiendo el silencio que se formó por medio de la mención de Iason Mink, Katze simplemente no estaba de acuerdo con explicar este asunto faltante.

_ No eh escuchado esta área antes, ¿Qué es?, ¿En qué parte de Amoï se encuentra? _ Riki movió su rostro para mirar las expresiones serias de Katze.

_ ..._ pensando muy bien en sus palabras, Katze finalmente pudo decirlas_ no te va agradar escuchar esto, pero esta área va dirigido a mestizos, tal parece, Júpiter te tiene en la mira incluso después de muerto, trata de evitar que la misma situación caiga en Ian Mink_ recordando el pasado, no era algo que le agrade hacer, las cosas habían cambiado para ambos, todo Amoï, todo el sistema de castas," NORAM", también había cambiado, dejando lo peor de lo peor en los mestizos, desprecio y discriminación total.

_ ¿Un área especial para mestizos?, Katze, ¿De qué se trata esto en realidad? _ millones de preguntas llenaban su cabeza desde que despertó después de Dana Bahn, esta vez, obtendría respuestas.

_ esclavizan a mestizos, arrancándolos desde el seno materno para abandonarlos en esa área desértica, la misión real es eliminar todo rastro de su existencia, pero Riki, el ser humano es capaz de adaptarse a todo, las personas que allí viven han logrado sobrevivir con ayuda de su propio esfuerzo, cada tiempo, robots científicos y médicos llegan a una inspección de cada persona aún viviente, con el propósito de infantilizarlos y matarlos con sustancias desconocidas, es la ley de Júpiter_ Katze no podría decirle cuantas cosas se ocultaban en esa área porque al igual que Riki, lo desconocía, intervenir en el sistema de los mestizos en realidad podría obtener información muy pobre de ellos.

_ así que...al final, tendré que morir en sus manos_ suspirando al final, Riki no pudo evitar pensar, que podría dejar atrás esta situación y vivir una nueva vida alejado de este sistema, pero, ¿Cómo hacerlo?

_ no_ está negación sorprendió a Riki.

_ ¿Qué? _ cuestionando las palabras de Katze, Riki lo escuchó atentamente.

_ Ian Mink, al parecer, no, no es adecuado decirlo_ más que no podría decirlo, la realidad era que trataba de evitar que Riki se ilusionara con este hecho, si veía en Ian Mink a Iason Mink, la verdad, posiblemente correría hasta sus manos, como Ison Mink tanto había deseado en el pasado.

_ ¿Ian Mink tiene algo que ver con esta tortura dirigidos a los mestizos? _ sintiéndose un poco lastimado en su orgullo, Riki oscureció sus palabras y sus expresiones.

_ no, es lo contrario_ esto solo dejó más confusión de parte del mestizo.

_Entonces... ¿Qué es lo que pasa con Ian Mink? _ averiguó Riki acomodándose en su sitio.

_ Riki, tengo sospechas, pero Ian Mink, siento que, de alguna forma, recuerda o tiene rastros del pasado_ si pudiera enumerar cada sospecha, probablemente no podría saber la verdad en estos, desde que investigó en las cámaras ocultas, cuando Ian Mink llevaba a Riki a la Torre de Eos (palacio donde viven y trabajan las élites de Júpiter), se había estado preguntando el porqué de su decisión de llevar a su hogar a un mestizo a pesar de las reglas de Júpiter, cuando lo contacto, éste no dudó de él, al contrario, tenía plena confianza para llevarse a Riki, un dato posible podría ser que Ian Mink, al igual que Iason, lo reclutaron en vista de sus habilidades.

Katze no pudo evitar llevar unos de sus manos a su cicatriz punzante que desde hace mucho, ante la mención del Blondie.

_ ¿Cómo podría tenerlo?, Tú mismo has hablado qué Ian Mink es diferente a Iason, ¿Has visto algo en él que cambiará tu punto de vista? _ quizás Riki no ha expresado sus sentimientos, al menos, no antes de Dana Bahn, cuando Guy lo había cortado, Katze fue por él después de despertarse y alertarlo, habían hablado por minutos, lejos de lo que se cree, ambos pudieron expresar lo que sucedía entre Riki y Iason, y su creciente sentimiento.

Si Iason nunca hubiera conocido a Riki nada de esto habría sucedido.

Para un Blondie y un mestizo de Ceres encontrarse era imposible desde el principio. Pero sucedió

Desde que observó el comportamiento de Iason con Riki, hubo rastros de dudas que lo dejaron anonadado, pronto no necesitó buscar pista, se confirmaron ese día, cuando fue a buscar a Riki cuando Guy lo secuestró.

Llevando a aclaraciones. El único que cambió no fue solo Iason.

Riki también lo hizo.

Hubo dos partes de su conversación entre ambos que aún se mantenían en su memoria.

"Así que lo amas"

Katze lo dio por hecho.

Riki bajó los ojos.

"No lo sé. No sé si lo odio, o no, o si hay algo más."

Este lado de Riki... esta confesión era nueva para Katze.

"Tenía miedo de la respuesta. ¿Divertido, ¿no? Puedes reírte si

quieres. "

No era divertido. De ningún modo.

(Fragmentos de la novela)

"Iason odia el tipo de pet que lo sigue ¿cierto?"

Katze lo sabía.

Cuando era Furniture de Iason, no importaba lo mucho que un pet tratara de complacer a Iason, no tenía efecto.

Incluso si se trataba de la más pura sangre de la Academia en la subasta.

Para Iason, un pet era sólo una decoración, nada más.

Mientras no entrara en su línea de visión, estaba contento. Esta fue la razón del por qué Iason se obsesionó con Riki y que era inconcebible para Katze.

"Entonces todo lo que tengo que hacer es nunca retroceder. Y si no tengo el anillo de pet... incluso si no puedo enfrentar a Iason, quizás pueda hacer eso."

(Fragmentos de la novela)

_ no, es más como una corazonada_ respondió al final dejando sus pensamientos a un lado, la conversación que tuvieron ese día no se volvió a dar tiempo después.

_ eso no es posible, si Ian Mink recordará de alguna forma el pasado, ..._ Riki casi estuvo tentado de decir que no lo dejaría ir, ciertamente, él sabía que esto era verdad.

_es que no te ha dejado libre_ respondió aun con la oración incompleta, Katze entendió lo que trató de decir y no podía estar más que de acuerdo.

_... _el silencio volvió a hundir en los pensamientos de ambos.

_ él te está enviando a ese lugar, por protección, ya lo hizo una vez, con aquel accidente, ¿Por qué no podría hacerlo ahora?, Por qué si no tiene rastros del pasado, ¿te sigue protegiendo?, piénsalo Riki, hay algo más de lo que ambos sabemos, de pronto se trate de Ian Mink, de Iason Mink o de la misma Júpiter_ más de lo que ambos pensaban, Katze no hablo del plan de Ian Mink para desmantelar la verdad oculta, no podía decir esta información esencial a Riki, más que una propuesta entre ambos, Katze había recibido órdenes estrictas de Ian Mink en proteger a Riki, incluso de sus propios planes.

_ ¿Cómo crees que podría protegerme si me está llevando directamente a esclavizarme? _ .

_ lo entenderás cuando llegues allí, iremos ambos_ Katze ubicó el mapa implantado en el automóvil observando su paradero final, a medida que se acercaban, Riki y Katze no pudieron evitar observar el panorama frente a sus narices.

_ ..._ .

_ Cómo en el pasado_ un suave susurro se filtró en Katze al observar las pocas estructuras destruidas, una docena de casas se habían logrado levantar con ayuda de materiales que los habitantes del Área Cero habían encontrado.

.

.

.

.

Asombro total, después de llegar y registrarse en secreto con excusas, los guardianes recibieron un pago oculto, pronto solo dieron una pequeña lista con instrucciones de horario, riéndose burlonamente del mestizo, Katze y Riki se adentraron al lugar ignorando a los sujetos, dejando el automóvil atrás pasando solo diez pasos de la entrada, mientras se alejaban, se escuchó un estruendoroso sonido detrás de ellos, llamando la atención de Riki, Katze no se había detenido en su caminar.

Las personas del Área Cero llegaron a tan solo minutos de alejarse, Riki no podía estar más que asombrado, entre todas esas vidas desnutridas y con expresiones feroces, ocultos bajo las grandes faldas de las mujeres, un par de manos pequeñas se asomaban para ayudar a sus padres a desmantelar el vehículo, en busca de comida o materiales para construir un techo en la cual ocultarse del sol abrazador o del frio.

¿Había niños aquí?

El corazón dentro de Riki se congeló en segundos con una sensación incomoda, cierto era, que esta fue la primera vez que vio con sus propios ojos la necesidad de esta gente por obtener algo que parece estar fuera de su alcance para su supervivencia, los pet's y Furniture parecen ser un chiste roto al lado de estos individuos, no pudo evitar que la ira aumentara al ver esto, apretó sus puños crujiendo.

¿Podría ser que esta situación fue a causa de Iason y de él?

_ te sugeriría no verlos con lastima, apresúrate, tenemos mucho que hacer_ Katze sin dejar de mirar su camino, ocultó su rostro el grueso abrigo encapuchado, aunque esto era algo difícil de ver, no se atrevió a dar un vistazo a las personas de este lugar.

_ Kat...ze, Kat, ¿Qué debemos hacer aquí? _ apresuró sus pasos alcanzando a Katze, agachando su mirada ocultando su rostro con las mechas de su cabello oscuro.

_ ... vigilar_ susurró suavemente, un par de jóvenes mestizos pasaron a su lado con rumbo a los restos del vehículo, chistando con su boca sonidos desagradables.

_ ¿Por qué? _ cuestionó al ya no sentir a nadie a su alrededor, un pensamiento de algo que estaba rondando en su cabeza lo pillaron_ ¿Es por Ias..Ian?, ¿Qué es lo que está planeando?_ se apresuró a discutir esto a Katze.

_..., solo actuaremos como ellos_ al menos por un periodo, Katze no estaba dispuesto a quedarse aquí, ni mucho menos hablarle a Riki.

_ ¿Qué hay de los niños que ellos esconden? _ susurró observando a una de esas mujeres con largas faldas caminar hasta un montículo de piedras apiladas como una cueva, llevaba una de las puertas del vehículo, al cual, de forma delicada lo puso en la entrada como una puerta, adentrándose en su hogar observando asustadas a ambos lados.

_ ¿Hay niños aquí? _ la sorpresa de Katze no podía ser mayor, se detuvo por un momento para luego seguir su camino _ Según mis investigaciones internas, ellos no deberían siquiera respirar este aire_ más que información interna, fue realmente un robo de estos, parte fue proporcionado por el trato con Ian Mink.

_ ¿Por qué? _ Riki esperó pacientemente la respuesta, fue un podo fuerte escuchar esta revelación.

_ Riki, como mestizo que eres para ellos, te sugiero que cuides tu espalda..., todas estas personas son regularmente cuidados por androides médicos, creados solo para "cuidar el núcleo mestizo", cualquiera que no fuese listo pensaría que se trataría de la salud de esta raza, pero no es así, infertilizan a mujeres y hombres que entran a este lugar, regularmente, la mitad son citados a espacios médicos con el propósito de administrarles..._ se detuvo al pasar a uno de esos montículos de piedra apiladas en forma de cuevas, observando desagradable como un hombre compraba servicios a nuevos _ toxinas oscuras_ Riki supo a lo que se trataba quedándose en silencio, reflexionando, Katze sabía que esto no solo se trataba de la venganza de la supercomputadora Júpiter por Iason, sino la aniquilación de una raza total a escondidas de su pobladores para la "mejora" de Tanagura o de Amoï.

Y mientras que hubiera niños aquí, era todo un misterio, pero como estos seguían viviendo de alguna forma, probablemente, se tratase de algo que debería investigar.

Simplemente, desagradable.

Ellos siguieron su camino hasta llegar a una zona desértica, donde ninguna de las personas mestizas había ocupado este lugar, posiblemente, acercándose a la entrada para el momento exacto, donde nuevas personas llegaran robarles su suministro o cualquier cosa que ellos poseyeran.

Riki se preguntó por un momento, el porqué de este espacio lejano.

Tan pronto como Katze encontró un montículo de piedras apiladas como una cueva pequeña, Riki supo el porqué, cerró la cueva con un trozo de madera vieja, en el espacio pequeño, Riki apenas podía mantenerse en cuclillas junto con Katze, éste último señaló el suelo arenoso pasando su mano por esta tierra descubriendo una puerta pequeña.

Al levantar la puerta, se encontró con un túnel de escaleras.

_ Riki, ¿Qué horario tienes en este momento? _ de pronto expresó Katze observando fijamente a Riki, éste sacó de sus bolsillos la pequeña lista de horarios, verificando la hora con el reloj escondido bajo las mangas de Katze.

_ Tierra Oeste, dieciséis y quince, ¿A qué se refiere? _ .

_ ve al Oeste, todos los mestizos se ven obligados a trabajar en la tierra con palos sin filo, aunque no quisieran a los mestizos vivos, aún necesitan de un material importante_ adentrándose al hoyo, sostuvo la puerta observando a Riki seriamente_ es por esa razón, que aún los alimentan con pequeñas proporciones a la otra mitad de esta población pequeña no proporcionada por el toxico_ Riki asintió esperando que Katze descendiera y cerrara la pequeña trampilla, para ocultar la entrada con arena, pero Katze se detuvo_ Riki, todos los que fueron tratados por los médicos androides tienen un registro, el próximo momento en que se hará la revisión será el día de mañana en la tarde, hasta ese momento, trata de no revelar nada medico a nadie, si ellos sospechan que no has sido tratado comenzarás a quejarse, evita entablar una conversación, cenas y regresas directamente, cuida que nadie te siga, cierras esta puerta con fuerza y bajas, nos encontraremos al final del día, hasta ese momento, te diré lo que eh planeado hacer de acuerdo al registro medico_ después de sus breves ordenes, finalmente Katze cerró la trampilla, Riki lo ocultó con la arena saliendo del montículo de piedras, dirigiéndose al Oeste, desde lejos, pudo observar a personas dirigiéndose a la misma dirección.

.

.

.


	9. Pan Relleno

El enorme conjunto de personas del Área Cero se reunieron en la entrada de una cerca que rodeaba kilómetros de distancia, Riki se mezcló con la extensa fila de mestizos mientras acariciaba un objeto liso en su bolsillo, la lista de horarios no fue lo único que le dieron, hubo un pase en forma rectangular con un descuidado número que lo identificaban y lo diferenciaban con los otros, esto era especial para la entrada a esta parte del área.

Desde su lugar, observó cómo cada persona que ya fue identificada se iba a un lado especialmente identificado por un vigilante, cargando un palo y una manta a sus espaldas, sus pasos fueron lentos, pronto descubrió el motivo, en sus tobillos, tanto de hombres como mujeres llevaban un collarín parpadeante, una pequeña parte de sus pensamientos creyeron saber lo que esto significaba.

La fila de personas se acortó lentamente hasta llegar su turno.

_ ¿Tú pase? _ el vigilante frente a él era simplemente un humano normal, a comparación de los Blondie's, la única diferencia inusual con todas las personas a su alrededor era su color de piel.

Riki no pudo evitar pensar que incluso si el Área Cero estaba lejos de los asuntos de Tanagura, las normas del sistema de castas basado en el color del cabello llamado "NORAM", aun persistían.

_ ¡Rápido! _ el tipo lo golpeo con el arma de sus manos en su brazo, Riki rápidamente le entregó su pase, arrancándolo de sus propias manos con molestia en su mirada, el tipo simplemente lanzó el pase a una pequeña canasta_ idiota, camina aquí_ señalando con la punta de su arma un lugar, Riki dio dos pasos hasta detenerse en un piso de acero con dos círculos dibujados que indicaban donde debería pararse.

Justo después de detenerse el mismo collar parpadeante se sujetó a su pierna, un estremecimiento surgió en esa área, sintiendo dolor.

El hombre sonrió burlándose de él, justo como lo hace con los demás lanzándole el palo y la manta, indicándole precisamente en que área debería comenzar a escavar.

A pasos calmados se dirigió a su lugar, entre fugaces miradas a sus lados, los palos golpeaban el terreno con tanta fuerza que parecía que estaba a punto de romperse, como si el dolor y la ira de esas personas solo podían ser descargadas en estos momentos, apartó su mirada cuando una mujer se desplomó en el acto, se escuchó un grito desgarrador seguido de pasos apresurados.

Girándose a observar lo que ocurría, dos hombres de seguridad se apresuraron a arrastrar a la mujer inmóvil por todo el terreno manchando con sangre, ¡Que vista tan aterradora!, las personas que se habían detenido a observar rápidamente regresaron a sus deberes, Riki volvió a retornar a sus pasos como si nada hubiese pasado, escuchando un suave murmullo de dos mujeres.

_ ¡ya van treinta y dos mujeres que se derrumbaron! _ expresó la mujer golpeando con fuerza el suelo, tanto así que incluso su vestido con rastros de descocido se balanceó en su cuerpo, una clara señal de su desnutrición y su huesudo cuerpo, abrió grietas de piedras y rocas en el suelo, eligió algunas tirándolas a la manta.

_ No me sorprende esto, sin embargo, ¿No fue ella también la culpable?, siempre se la pasaba riéndose de su "suerte" como la amante de un Blondie...lástima que murió sin saber sus oscuras intenciones_ la mención de un Blondie llamó la atención de Riki, quien se detuvo a escuchar a un lado la conversación, sintiendo un extraño sentimiento de tensión en su cuerpo.

_ ¿Crees que tuvo un amante?, ella fue engañada, el tipo ni siquiera llega a los talones de esa élite, fanfarronea de su estilo creyéndose uno, pero no es así, más bien es un estafador con cierta clase social superior_ ellas seguían hablando de la misma mujer que había acabado de caer inmóvil hace unos minutos, por la posición en que se encontraban, no visualizaban a Riki.

_ ¿Cómo lo sabes? _.

_ Pues ella, no fue la única que ese tipo trató de tocar_ riéndose de la desgracia ajena, escupió al suelo burlándose, Riki no estuvo en acuerdo con las opiniones ni el comportamiento tan vulgar de esta mujer.

_ ¡ah!, hermana, dicen que los pantalones de esas élites suelen ajustarse en la parte principal, si uno llegase a tocarme, ¡Cuan afortunada me sentiría! _ una simple palabra llegó en la mente de Riki, desagradable, él ya estuvo en esos lugares, había probado lo que era ser un Pet, arañaron su orgullo y su vida, cambiaron el rumbo de sus ideas, le presentaron un nuevo escenario desagradable, probablemente, si en ese tiempo no fuese Iason quien lo había tomado como su pet, seguramente estuviera viviendo una vida caótica con o sin Guy y su pandilla, pero, no hubiese aprendido lo que Iason le enseñó, a parte de las experiencias en Eos, como pet, Iason le había enseñado a probar un tipo de sexo muy diferente de Guy, entablando conversaciones de cama, caricias apasionadas, el Blondie lo había llevado al éxtasis antes de satisfacerse en su interior, cada caricia dejó un rastro de calor en sus zonas, aquellas que el mismo Blondie se había encargado de explorar y que lo impresionó tanto en el pasado, porque jamás pensó que iba tener esas líneas vergonzosas, besos ardientes.

Con Guy simplemente fue sexo, con Iason, el sexo fue mucho más de lo que pensó.

_ ¡DEJEN DE DISTRAERSE!, ¡MUJERES TONTAS! _ el grito de un guardián cortó las líneas de pensamiento de Riki, las mujeres volvieron a su labor dándose cuenta de su presencia.

_ ¡Tú que miras esclavo! _ una de las mujeres vociferó con rabia lanzándole a Riki una mirada salvaje, éste último sin intimidarse siguió su camino pensando que era muy irónico que ella gritase aquello cuando sus situaciones son semejantes en estos momentos.

Llegando al pedazo de tierra se dispuso a empezar a escavar, un vistazo a su alrededor fue lo suficiente para tener una idea de que es lo que estaba buscando en estas piedras, una vez que su manta estaba llena, lo dobló y lo lanzó a su espalda, llevándolo junto con otros hombres a una carretilla gigante, vaciaban el contenido en esto y volvieron a su lugar.

Así pasaron largas horas hasta que la luna ya había alzado el punto más alto del cielo, anunciaron el final de la jornada, la gente ya cansada arrastraba su cuerpo a la larga fila de personas para quitar el dispositivo de sus bolsillos y regresar a su hogar.

Riki sintió su cuerpo temblar a medida que la fila se acortaba, tambaleándose de un lado a otro mientras el sudor resbalaba por todo su cuerpo, el cansancio en su cuerpo era tanta que estaba seguro que no iba a llegar al montículo de piedras que representaban su nuevo hogar.

El dispositivo se quitó y arrastró sus pasos al montículo de piedra, acariciando sus brazos de manera que pudiese masajear sus adoloridos músculos, el camino era tan largo que apenas pudo deslumbrar la puerta de madera, a tan solo pasos agigantados para llegar se desplomó en el suelo.

La tierra fue lo que vio en un momento, sin importarle ensuciarse más se giró observando el cielo estrellado, con sus extremidades estirados en el suelo, el temblor y el dolor de sus músculos fueron como pulsaciones de agujas a su cuerpo, por unos minutos más se perdió en sus pensamientos.

Recordando al pasado, donde un Iason Mink sonreía suavemente para él, el abrazo que le dio ese día, sus palaras y su olor.

Al presente, preguntándose por el paradero y el bienestar de Guy y los miembros de su pandilla, aquellos que alguna vez pensó como su familia.

Y el futuro incierto, ¿A dónde lo llevarían este conjunto de eventos?

Luego pensó en Ian Mink, en su parecido con Iason, en el sexo que compartieron y que comparó, ciertamente, tanto el sexo con Guy y Ian Mink, simplemente fue eso, sin rastros de esa sensación cálida que Iason Mink le brindaba por cada caricia.

Si ese día hubiese regresado por Iason, al menos no llevaría esta carga pesada que lo ahogaba en su interior al recordar.

_ ¿Es cómodo el lugar?_.

_ ¡!_ sorprendido por la nueva introducción a sus pensamientos se sentó rápidamente con la intención de contestarle a Katze pero debido al cansancio en sus músculos, se resintieron dejándolo caer nuevamente al piso, observando desde allí como las expresiones de Katse seguían siendo nulas_ parece que dormiré aquí esta noche_ terminó de decir con una sensación de molestia, el frió estaba deslizándose en su cuerpo lentamente.

_Vamos, entremos, necesito hablar contigo y te necesito en buenas condiciones_ ayudandolo, Katse y Riki se adentraron a la cueva de piedras apiladas, asegurándose de no ser perseguidos o interrumpidos, confirmó que la puerta del lugar estaba adecuadamente cerrada, con grandes dificultades deslizaron la trampilla bajando difícilmente las escaleras.

Riki no esperaba que el lugar al final del tune iba a ser d gran impresión, debajo de la gran capa de arena se había creado un pequeño y adecuado espacio que les servía tanto a Riki como a Katse, la mitad del lugar estaba adecuado a ser una gran oficina de computadoras mientras que la otra mitad solo se trataba de dos camas estrechas separadas por un pequeño espacio, a una esquina estaba la cocina junto con servicios adecuados para dos personas, la otra esquina a un lado del laboratorio de personas se encontraba un pequeño cubículo encerrado, cuando lo abrió se encontró con que era el baño, contando además con la ducha.

Katze lo llevó a una de la camas acostándole, la arena de afuera podría ser muy suave y adecuada para los dulces sueños, pero eso no lo tranquilizaba del frió y aunque la cama era cómoda, no era para nada suave, parecía estar acostado en un bloque de piedra.

Katse le lanzó un conjunto de sabanas para evitar el frió y luego se sentó en la otra cama mirándolo fijamente con las manos en puño descansando debajo de su barbilla.

_ ya lo eh creado, cuando los exámenes médicos lleguen, no hay necesidad de entrar a examinarte, un chip documentario permitirá demostrar que todo está en orden, pero, no debemos levantar sospechas, Ian permitió que un androide computarizado se infiltre en el momento en que se adentre a esta zona, él nos dará la orden cuando nos vea, ¿Ocurrió algo?_ refiriéndose a las horas en que estuvo en la arena en busca de materiales, Riki pensó en los eventos de la tarde.

_ Una mujer murió, de acuerdo a los comentarios que se hicieron, parece que tuvo un encuentro con alguien poderoso, sospecharon de un Blondie_ las palabras salían por si sola, no podía evitar endurecer su voz al recordar los comentarios viciosos que se hicieron con anterioridad por las mujeres, no supo el porque de esto.

_ eso es imposible, ningún Blondie ha mostrado algún tipo de conexión con personas mestizas además de Iason y sé, que si tuvieran uno, Júpiter no lo permitiría_ cada acción que Júpiter tomó demostró cuan desagradable estaba con estas uniones, ella no permitiría que ninguno de sus tan leales élites se rebajara a eso.

_ ¿Esto es por Iason y por mí?_ oh claro que si, Katse casi estuvo a punto de escupir esas palabras que confirmaban la cruel verdad, ¿Cómo podría decirle a Riki lo que se ocultó en el núcleo de Iason Mink durante su existencia?, ¿Cómo decirle sobre el efecto que se guardó en ella con los millones de planes destinados a un futuro adecuado para Riki?, ¿Qué incluso hasta hoy operaban con gran efectividad?, Riki podría estar ciego de la verdad que Iason Mink trató de ocultar para que Júpiter no lo tocará o lo destruyera o simplemente ignoraba que eso sucediera, recordó, que aunque Riki hubiese ligeramente aceptado el extraño afecto dirigido a Iason Mink, a penas raspó por la superficie del interés sobre sus intenciones con él.

_ ... descansa Riki, lo necesitaras para estos días_ finalmente prefiere ocultarlo, Katse también se sintió cansado de dirigir tantas informaciones para Ian Mink durante el tiempo oculto en esta bóveda, recordó una conversación que se mantuvieron en secreto que simplemente impresionaron su ser, observando a Riki dormir inmediatamente en la cama, se preocupó por primera vez en el futuro en que estaban destinados.

"...al final, ese núcleo regresará donde pertenece"

.

.

.

Los días pasaron, las pruebas de los exámenes médicos habían ocurrido sin mayor contratiempo, el androide los revisó a ambos superficialmente, Katse y Riki estaban seguros que esos datos no iban a ser de mayor importancia para nadie, porque iban a ser borrados del sistema ni bien se terminaran de analizar, los documentos que aprobaron su salud fueron introducidos a un chip pequeño al cual se repartió entre ambos como un plano objeto rectangular con medidas de la mitad del dedo meñique.

Mientras creyeron esto, Ian Mink, recibió el documento medico de "Rok", echando un vistazo rápido al contenido del chip, dentro de su sistema, un cosquilleo de alivio cruzó todo su cuerpo de androide, anonadado por este sentimiento peculiar se sentó en su sofá flotante, cerrando los ojos con las imágenes de "Rok" rondando en su mente y recordando su figura, algo fuerte presionó todo su sistema mostrando otras imágenes cortas, un "Rok" más joven con una mirada orgullosa y salvaje irradiaba en su ser un sentimiento de posesión, luego un número, su figura alejándose buscando su libertad por un año, mientras esperaba que él mismo regresa a su lado, el descubrimiento que dejó a alguien en estado anonado cuando proclamó sus sentimientos por el mestizo, luego, no había nada más que mostrar.

Sin embrago, en medio de esa bruma de recuerdos y imágenes deseables, un nombre surgió en su garganta siendo ignorada por el dueño de quien lo habló, un nombre que en el pasado se ha repetido varias veces, muchos fueron para llamarlo, otros momentos fueron para confirmar su presencia a su lado, en medio del tacto caliente que profanó los más profundo del mestizo y su ser.

_ Riki_.

.

.

.

Desde hace varios días ha comenzado a sentir una mirada curiosa en su espalda cada vez que se dirigía a la zona del Oeste, en las tardes cuando araba la piedra esa mirada se ocultaba hasta que llegaba el momento de salir, por un momento estuvo a punto de descubrir su identidad.

¿Quién pensaría que fuese alguien muy resbaladizo?

Pensando en todas sus sospechas, Riki un día tuvo la idea de saber de quien podría tratarse, un hombre adulto si tuviera algo que decir lo enfrentaría al igual que una mujer, pero, si se tratara de un adolescente, probablemente al principio lo seguiría a la espalda para enfrentarlo cuando estuvieran solos, sin embargo, eso no ha sucedido, llegando a la pronta conclusión de que se trataba de un niño.

¿Pero quién?

¿De quién era ese niño?

¿Por qué lo estaba siguiendo?

Esa misma tarde, antes de empezar a excavar la tierra, Riki junto a los demás esclavos varones y pocas mujeres se dirigieron a la Zona Sur, es en esa hora cuando repartían una mínima cantidad de comida, lastimosamente, es este lugar nada era gratis, por cuanta cantidad de mineral que lograras llenar en el almacén iba a ser parte de su sustento alimenticio, a penas por semana se iban a repartir un boleto de comida a los que fueron eficientes en su labor, las personas que a penas lograron llenar una pequeña parte del almacén no iban a ser recompensadas con esto, probablemente les lanzaría un pan duro con una pequeña cantidad de sustancia de toxinas oscuras con una bolsa pequeña sellada de agua, todos se exaltarían por recoger más de la cantidad administradas, robando a los demás, las pocas mujeres que lograban obtener algo, inevitablemente entregaban una gran parte a sus hijos en la noche cuando todos no los vigilaban de cerca, sin saber que estaban envenenándolos con esa acción.

Riki estuvo tentado a repartir su propio alimento, sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta que era de alguna forma, inadecuado, los que no podían recibir nada de él terminaban por arrojarla a sus pies sus salivas con desprecio y odio en su mirada mientras que lo que si obtuvieron una porción de su alimento, lo miraban con desdén para pronunciar palabras desagradables y finalmente irse.

Al final, dejó se hacerlo, secretamente guardaba su comida para que en el momento en que no fuese visto, arrojarlos dentro de los montículos de piedras de las mujeres con niños escondidos, con el deseo de ayudar a esas mujeres que una vez había visto que se restregaban en los muslos de los hombre que ganaban esa proporción de buena comida por su esfuerzo de llenar el almacén, no era necesario para él, Katse tenía comida para todo un mes que le era proporcionada con vitaminas, pero, no era lo suficiente para entregar a los demás.

Si hace eso, probablemente no tendría nada de que comer en los próximos días y sería sospechoso porque la cantidad de comida almacenada en toda esta Zona era registrada y controlada.

Esta vez, oculto en sus ropas, un pan relleno se ocultaba en sus bolsillos, después de otro día de arduo labor y por el esfuerzo de los días, su cansancio ya no era extremo como antes, esta vez, puede ir sin ningún dolor, a pesar de sus músculos endurecidos.

Volvió a escuchar los suaves pasos que se escondían en cada montículo cada vez que giraba a confirmar su existencia, sin darle importancia, siguió su camino, deliberadamente soltó un trozo de pan dejándolo caer, a medida que se alejaba los pasos se apresuraron para detenerse en el mismo lugar que el pan había caído.

Doce pasos más adelante volvió a dejar caer otro trozo de pan relleno, esta vez, del otro extremo del pan, el relleno se concentraba en el medio del pan, era seguramente, lo que más deseaba comer.

Los pasos volvieron a seguirlo, sonriendo divertido por este juego del ratón, esta vez prefirió irse sin darle el trozo relleno.

Quizás ante su desesperanza al ver que no soltaba el pan con el relleno, la persona se desespero y corriendo hasta acercarse a tres pasos de él, gritó con tanta fuerza en su voz que seguramente los vecinos lo escucharías, sin embargo, ellos no saldrían de sus hogares.

_ ¡EY!, ¡TÚ!_.

.

.

.

....-----...------......------.....----........


	10. Ian Mink / Iason Mink

....-----...------......------.....----........

_ ¡EY!, ¡TÚ! _.

El llamado que se escuchó detrás de él poseía un tinte más juvenil, impresionado por su atrevimiento a enfrentarlo, Riki lentamente se fue girando hasta estar frente a esta persona, como lo suponía, un niño con una postura valiente le observaba con rastros de rebeldía en sus ojos, analizando su persona, encontró que posiblemente la edad de este niño no podía pasar a más de diez o doce años, la desnutrición en su cuerpo evitaban calcular adecuadamente su edad, con ropas harapientas donde la mayoría de descocidos se habían vuelto a cocer recientemente dejando un tela de parches en todos lados, la piel mestiza de su rostro se apegaba a sus pómulos, debido a la falta de alimentación adecuada para un niño, sus ojos saltones de colores caramelo reflejaban un rastro de orgullo, su boca pequeña se retorcía molesto, inseguro de decir algo.

_ ¿Quién eres? _ sin dejar de mantenerse en alerta, Riki esperaba que expresara sus verdaderas intenciones de seguirlo, aunque podía tener una idea de ello, posiblemente se trate de la comida o muy poco probable, pero no imposible, se trate de algún aliado de Ian Mink encargado para vigilar sus pasos.

_ ¡Tú...Eso... decir! _ sus cortas e inseguras palabras del pequeño dejaron un rastro de dudas a Riki, que fácilmente fue aclarada, si ese niño estaba en este lugar, probablemente se trate de esos raros casos de mujeres con hijos en esta zona, normalmente los niños en esta zona eran restringidos de sus salidas alrededor de la zona por los adultos, asegurándoles de evitar una muerte segura a manos de los guardias o algún "accidente" violento a manos de mestizos salvajes, el caso de esos niños aun no eran claras, pero a decir verdad, su sola existencia dejaban un rastro de mal sabor para Riki, una mala sensación, es lo correcto de decir, porque desde que llegó, se encontró con momentos desoladores de muertes de niños, algunos causados por las toxinas en las comidas, desnutrición y otros, simplemente sufrieron una muerte cruel.

Ciertamente a Riki le importaba menos la vida de estas personas, porque había aprendido a sobrevivir desde niño a costa de las circunstancias de las demás personas, ignorando sus situaciones evitando involucrarse, la única forma de hacerlo era crear una unión de hermandad como lo hizo con Bison, con la familiaridad que sentía al lado de Guy.

Guy, hace tiempo que no había pensado en él, había veces en que se preguntaba su ubicación o su bienestar, hubo ocasiones en que cuestionó a Katze, pero este solo respondió que seguramente estaba bien, que no había forma de saberlo después de este tiempo corriendo en contra del reloj, Riki sospechaba que probablemente lo sabía, solo que lo ocultaba por alguna duda en la que él vaya corriendo sobre sus pasos a buscarlo, sin embargo, estaba equivocado, esta vez, estando bajo la lente de Júpiter con Ian Mink protegiéndolo era imposible ir con Guy sabiendo que podría ponerlo en peligro, no cometería de nuevo los mismos errores.

_ ¡EY!, ¡TÚ! _ reaccionando por las juveniles palabras, Riki observó la desesperación en el rosto del niño, probablemente esas eran las únicas palabras que podía decir correctamente.

_ no importa quién soy yo, tú eres el que ha estado siguiéndome desde hace días, por eso entre los dos, soy yo a quien debes explicaciones, ¡Eh!, ¡Niño!, ¿Quién eres? _ después de cuestionarlo el niño se cayó en un silencio molesto, retorciéndose los dedos del frio en frente de él, inseguro de responderle, sintiendo que no tenía mucho tiempo para hablar con él, Riki de pronto pensó en algo_ mientras te preparas para decirme tu nombre, comeré de este pan completamente relleno, ten seguro que no dejaré nada, ¡Ni una migaja!, ¡AH!, ¡Muy Hambriento! _ sacando del pequeño, pero relleno pedazo de pan, intencionalmente se fue llevando el pan a la boca lentamente, casi no pudo suprimir una sonrisa al ver los ojos redondos del niño, llenos de impresión y rabia.

_ N-no... co-comas_ mordiéndose los labios como si decir esas palabras fueran difíciles de decir, el niño tembló perdiendo su postura valiente, buscando en su mente las palabras adecuadas que deseaba transmitir.

_ ¿Y bien?, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? _ riéndose por lo bajo del comportamiento inquieto del niño, bajó su mano con el pan relleno dejándolo debajo de su barbilla, en ningún momento el niño había dejado de mirar su mano, probablemente con la esperanza de ver caer el pan relleno de sus manos.

_ no importa su nombre, ¿Quién eres tú?, ¿Por qué lo molestas? _ una voz delicada, pero con tonos fuertes se escuchó detrás del niño, levantando su mirada, Riki observó con gran sobresalto a las personas delante de él, un joven con posturas firmes se plantó delante del niño intentando protegerlo, claramente las dos personas que llegaron recientemente eran mestizos, pero el joven que protegía al niño tenía rasgos muy apuestos, ojos almendrados y cabello oscuros con matices marrones, labios y rostro finos.

_ Ikel, no es necesario que lo enfrentes_ esta vez la emoción en Riki fue mayor, debido, a que la segunda persona que permanecía detrás del niño era alguien que a simple vista podría decir que era conocido, como un sentimiento de familiaridad, si no fuera pos sus ojos rasgados suavemente y su cabello corto castaño, casi podía ver al antiguo Guy delante de él, no se trataba de ningún clon o impostor, el verdadero Guy estaba delante de él.

_ ¿Guy? _ susurró completamente asombrado, ni en sus sueños se había planteado la idea de rencontrárselo aquí, ciertamente, aunque no supo sobre su paradero ni su situación, había una suave esperanza flotando en sus pensamientos.

_ ¿Qué? _ incrédulo de escuchar sus palabras, el que parecía ser Guy solo observó a Riki altaneramente, como si su sola presencia representaba un fastidio para él.

_ tú...no, nada_ al final, Riki entendió su equivocación, el hombre frente a él, aunque con rasgos similares a Guy, simplemente no era quien creyó que fue, sin embargo, si hubiese una posibilidad de compararlo, posiblemente se trate de alguien relacionado con Guy por la sangre, ya sea un familiar suyo, cercano, como hermanos o lejano, como tíos.

_ creo que lo escuché decir "Guly" _ el primer hombre que se presentó como Ikel, se giró sobre su posición para observar al hombre que hace un momento Riki confundió con Guy_ ¿Acaso crees que se trate de él? _ Riki se alertó al escucharlo, quizás Ikel ha confundido sus palabras con otras, nombrando a Guy como Guly, sin embargo, si lo pensaba detenidamente, podría haber una esperanza de saber de Guy, si sus suposiciones son correctas, a similar de su situación y la de Katze, probablemente para salvar la vida de Guy, podrían haber cambiado u ocultado su identidad, o talvez, estaba pensándolo demasiado.

_ ¡Oy...! _ antes de poder discutir un poco más de las identidades de estas personas incluyendo además la identidad de "Guly", un jalón en su mano lo llevó a reaccionar, encontrando sus manos desnudas con pocas migajas del pan relleno, al mirar adelante, siguiendo los pasos veloces, descubrió al niño detrás de Ikel comiéndose el pan relleno de un bocado observándolo retadoramente con esos ojos salvajes_ ¡OYE! _ grito al descubrir a este ladrón.

_ ¡t-ton...t-t-to! _ después de tragar el gran bocado de pan relleno, con dificultad para expresar sus palabras, el niño sonrió encontrando apenas unos cuantos dientes en su boca, Riki no estaba seguro si era probable que esto se tratase por la falta de nutrientes.

_ ¡No es adecuado que tomes las pertenencias de otras personas sin siquiera consultárselo! _ Ikel, observando rápidamente la situación, golpeo suavemente la frente débil del niño quien con mirada tierna trató de aliviar la furia.

_ no importa, ¿Quiénes son?, no los eh visto antes_ aunque Riki no llevaba mucho tiempo en este lugar, eso no quería decir que no estaba familiarizado, al contrario, en el trascurso de los días ha podido reconocer y entablar conversaciones cortas con poca gente, mucho de esos fueron para recolectar información, otros, simplemente para observar alguna anomalía con el área, ayudando además a Katze con la investigación de los niños sobrevivientes.

_ hemos llegado hoy_ Ikel observó detenidamente todas las expresiones de Riki, esperando ver alguna pista que lo señalara de confiabilidad, el asunto que se traían oculto no podía decirse a cualquiera.

_ ¿Qué hacen aquí? _ aunque esta área no fuera una fortaleza de cuartos para todos, la mayoría de gente que recién fue enviada a esta zona buscarían unos de los montículos de piedras para hacerlos su hogar, incluso ocasionando conflictos solo para obtener un lugar "seguro" , claramente, también había opciones, la mayoría de montículos vacíos fueron dejados por personas que cayeron en la desgracia de la Zona Cero, si tenías suerte, podrías encontrar objetos que tomaron para su supervivencia, podría ser una puerta, una manta con agujeros o simplemente un zapato descocido, entre otras cosas que al final no serían útiles, en cambio, si los montículos estaban llenos, simplemente podrías hacer tu montículo, aunque llevaría tiempo en hacerlo, agregando además la excavación de minerales y el frio del lugar, no había horario en que los mestizos eran lanzados aquí, si se encontraban a uno rápidamente era lanzado a este lugar.

La mayoría de montículos cercanos al que compartían Riki y Katze estaban ocupados, debido a esto, es que Riki sabía que esos hombres no habían tomado montículos vecinos a ellos, probablemente, eligieron uno lejano.

_simplemente vigilando el área_ el hombre que Riki confundió con Guy habló siendo distante y precavido con Riki, sin dejar mostrar en absoluto sus verdaderas razones.

_ regresa de donde viniste y cuida a ese niño, no es seguro que vague por estas zonas, usualmente, ustedes serían carne fresca para...ciertas personas_ Riki captó un sutil movimiento de unos de los montículos visibles, no debía ser un genio para saber lo que esto significaba, estaban siendo vigilados_ sin embargo, eso no quiera decir que el niño no éste a salvo_ después de decir esas palabras, recordando que tenía más cosas que hacer, se marchó en la oscuridad.

La advertencia dejó alertados a Ikel y al hombre, observaron a Riki marcharse para finalmente regresar sobre sus pasos teniendo especial cuidado con el niño en medio de ambos.

_Elot, si mis ideas son acertadas, este tipo podrá decirnos lo que pasa aquí_ Ikel sin despegar sus ojos de los montículos de piedra conversó con el hombre al otro lado del niño, éste no supo que decir mientras observaba los movimientos de unos montículos.

_Los pocos que quedan de Bison necesita enfrentarse a esto, Guly ha logrado encontrar información importante antes de que perdiera su otro brazo en medio de la persecución, pero, si no encontramos alguna forma de ver el contenido en el cubo, incluso si hacemos más sacrificios, no llegaremos a nada_ Elot suspiro sabiendo que, desde un principio, esta misión no iba a ser fácil para nadie, pero muchos quisieron librarse del control de Júpiter, de algún modo, Guly los encontró y los llevó a agruparse en Bison, hicieron planes hechos por Guly, aunque muchos fracasaron, otros se lograron conseguir con una alta posibilidad de éxito, cuando finalmente creyeron haber robado la suficiente información disponible, fueron emboscados y atacados, recibiendo importantes bajas, en medio de la desesperación, Guly se tragó el cubo de la información antes de que su brazo volara por los cielos, Ikel fue protegido por Elot, obteniendo más rasguños que daño, sin embargo, Elot si tuvo bajas, tres de sus dedos de su mano derecha y dos de su mano izquierda, una herida en su espalda y agujeros en su ropa.

En cuanto al niño, cuando llegaron a la Zona Cero, después de un corto proceso se había dispuesto a encontrar un lugar para lamer sus heridas, al final se llevaron con la sorpresa de los montículos de piedras, encontraron suficientes para todo el grupo de Bison, de alguna forma el niño estaba en uno de ellos oculto, arrastrándose hasta el final del montículo con miedo, mientras que Ikel, siendo el más amable de los dos ayudó a tranquilizarlo, cuando se cuestionó sobre su procedencia, el niño no habló mucho, no pasó mucho tiempo para que alguien que casualmente pasaba por allí les aclarara sus dudas, obteniendo finalmente que la madre del niño había muerto recientemente mientras trabajaba en la excavación de minerales.

.

.

.

Al bajar al final del túnel después de un salto, Riki observó todo el espacio del lugar, como se esperaba, Katze seguía monitoreando en el terminal, las teclas se escuchaban velozmente, como si hubiese una lucha con palabras escritas, acercándose al pequeño congelador encontró pocas cosas en ellas que podrían resultar comestibles, durante este tiempo, si no actúas, simplemente morirías, entonces, sin esperar nada de Katze se dispuso a aprender a preparar algo comestible.

Pero la voz detrás del terminal de Katze congelaron todo su cuerpo y alma, reconociéndolo en el instante, Riki no pudo evitar maldecir lo que esa voz le producía en su cuerpo, si no supiera que Iason está muerto, casi juraría que Ian Mink podría ser su rencarnación, pero como todas las veces que escuchó, solo se dedicó a ignorarla a pesar de que había un profundo anhelo que lo atraía como un mosquito a la luz.

Sin embargo, las palabras de Ian Mink llamaron su atención.

_ Júpiter ha estado descontrolándose últimamente, información esencial se ha filtrado de su sistema, tal parece que se trata de un grupo que se ha estado enfrentando a las autoridades_ las palabras frías y sin emociones de Ian Mink, estremecieron el corazón de Riki, quien, obligándose a seguir preparando los alimentos, escuchaba silenciosamente la conversación entre Ian y Katze.

_ ¿Conoces de quienes se trata? _ Katze sabía de la presencia de Riki en esta habitación antes de que llegara al montículo de piedras que les pertenecía, esto en realidad se trataba de una estrategia para evitar que escuchara los planes que se han estado haciendo a sus espaldas, en cuanto a esta información, parecía no ser importante para Ian Mink.

_ ... si_ la imagen minimizada a una esquina de Katze demostraba a Ian Mink, potente como una figura de la nobleza con un aura fría, sin embargo, su atención no estaba dirigida a Katze, desde que lo notó, sus ojos han estado siguiendo la figura esbelta de Riki, atraído por sus anhelos secretos, por el cosquilleo en su sistema.

_ ¿Quieres que los siga? _ no hubo más explicaciones, Katze simplemente lo sabía, no solo fue una manía de Iason en el pasado, sino también de este Ian Mink, intrigado por la seguridad de Riki ha implementado un oculto circuito de vigilancia en toda el área, conectado al terminal de Katze antes de que ambos ingresaran a esta Zona, es debido a esto que su propósito no solo era los planes con Ian Mink que se han estado organizando por este tiempo, sino monitorear los movimientos de Riki, por lo que, por supuesto, sabía del incidente de hace unos minutos atrás.

Mientras que Riki estaba entrando al montículo de piedras, Katze ya los investigo, la mayoría de información estaba en sus manos, listo para enviárselos a Ian Mink.

_ no es necesario, solo vigila sus pasos_ un rápido vistazo de Ian Mink, dejó claro a Katze de a quienes se trataba, a los nuevos integrantes de la Zona Cero y por supuesto, a Riki.

_ entiendo, "Rok" _ Katze llamó levantándose mientras se desplazaba a la cocina, esto era rutina, Riki, acostumbrado a lo que tenía que hacer se acercó al terminal observando con un sentimiento en su alma el rostro parecido de Iason en Ian Mink, tragó sintiendo un rastro de culpabilidad en su corazón, dejando que la mayoría de sus recuerdos lo envolvieran.

_ "Rok" _ esta vez, la impresión fue mayor, justo después de decir esas palabras que contenían un rastro de sentimientos en su voz y expresión que hicieron sentir débil a Riki, Ian Mink cerró el terminal.

Riki no pudo sostenerse sentándose luego en la silla en la que todo este tiempo Katze estuvo sentado, preguntándose si fue correcto seguir sintiendo el anhelo en su corazón por Ian Mink, porque sabía, que todo esto se trataba de Iason, no lo comprendía, después de mucho tiempo, ¿Por qué le siguió?, ¿Por qué no podía librarse de esto?, no odiaba a Iason, tampoco a Ian Mink, solo creía, que, si Ian Mink era el suplente de Iason Mink para Júpiter, convirtiéndolo en un afín, teniendo muchas cosas en común con Iason, era probable que las cosas que sintieron en el pasado cambiarían, o que simplemente no existían, entones, ¿Por qué es que sentía familiaridad con él?, ¿Por qué Ian Mink continuaba buscándolo como lo hizo Iason?.

Simplemente había una respuesta, no lo sabía, Ian Mink como Iason Mink, eran un misterio, un cubo de hielo difícil de derretir, incapaz de ver su contenido.

Riki ignoraba, el simple hecho que con Iason Mink capturo su sistema, su núcleo, su corazón, convirtiéndolo en algo más que un androide de Júpiter, ignorando reglas y utilizando su poder como élite de Tanagura para mantenerlo a salvo, convirtiéndolo en alguien que alguna vez habló con Raoul de amor.

.

.

.

....-----...------......------.....----........


	11. Sensación

....-----...------......------.....----........

La pala se incrustó en el suelo con una gran fuerza, levantando con fiereza la tierra y piedras lanzadas como proyectiles a todos los lados, algunas de ellas golpearon los pies callosos de Riki, ocasionando pequeños rasguños que no se comparaban en nada con las pequeñas y secas ampollas causadas por el esfuerzo, sin embargo, incluso si el dolor resultaba ser solo una molesta sensación, no detuvo los movimientos del mestizo.

Mientras se enderezaba con la finalidad de secarse el sudor en su rostro, escuchó un crujido y un pequeño movimiento en su espalda, simplemente esto se trató de la posición casi agachada en que se vio sometido durante tanta jornada, fijándose a los alrededores del espacio, se dio cuenta que las personas que conoció esa noche se habían agrupado con otro grupo pequeño de personas que recientemente también habían ingresado a la Zona Cero, simplemente la vista resultó ser cómica, mientras que él mismo tenía la piel quemada por el sol y músculos endurecidos por los esfuerzos, trabajando rápidamente en la excavación, los otros parecían no saber que hacer con la pala, sus pequeños esfuerzos resultaron, después de tres días, un pequeño hoyo en la tierra sin obtener casi nada, lamentablemente, de todos ellos, solo el que se parecía a Guy había obtenido un poco de minerales, suficientes para tener un pan relleno como recompensa.

Suspiró, decidido a seguir escarbando, justo cuando tenía la pala por encima del hoyo para encestarlo con fuerza en la tierra, una borrosa silueta pasó corriendo de su lado escondiéndose en la falda de un sudoroso Ikel, este movimiento le recordó al día en que llegó aquí con Katze, los niños se escondían en las faldas de las madres para protegerse de los peligros, extrañamente, la vestimenta que ocupó Ikel este día si resultó extraña, hasta ahora, en que su mente se iluminó ante la presencia de este pequeño bribón, el tipo que parecer ser pareja de Elot, quien se parecía a Guy, simplemente observó la situación por un momento para luego seguir en lo suyo.

Riki encontrando esto extraño, observó su manta con los minerales encima, a simple vista no parecía haber nada raro, pero después de una examinación profunda, encontró el porqué, uno de los minerales encima del pequeño montículo de minerales, debido a la falta de estabilidad se balanceo hasta rodar a la zona más firme de la manta y en el lugar en que estaba este mineral, una piedra sin valor se encontraba allí, esto le causó un gran malestar.

Dirigiéndole la más terrible expresión de disgusto a las personas que ocultaban al pequeño bribón decidió no molestarse con él, era obvio que con sus pequeñas manos y su terrible figura menuda solo era capaz de llevarse un mineral, dándoles la espalda a esos tipos siguió su rutina hasta que volvió a ver la misma figura escabullirse de la falda de Ikel corriendo con sus frágiles piernas a su dirección, antes de que sus pequeñas manos tocaran el mineral, Riki actuó sosteniéndolo.

_ Pensé en no molestarme contigo, pero no puedo tolerar si sigues insistiendo, si quieres ayudar, simplemente puedes escarbar la tierra con tus manos o lleva las piedras que tus hermanos han obtenido_ con un suave movimiento barrio al niño tres pasos lejos de él, no es que se molestara con lo que estaba haciendo, es seguro que sin esos minerales podría comer adecuadamente, sin embargo, para no levantar sospechas y por ordenes de Katze, siguió esta rutina, su esfuerzo se vertió en esto, por lo que existía un ligero sentimiento de hurto, el niño, quien no se alejó sintió las miradas de sus hermanos mayores, y dándole a Riki una mirada superior fingió sollozar de lastima.

Alertados por el lastimoso comportamiento del niño, Ikel se acercó rápidamente, deslizó al niño detrás de él observando enfurecido a Riki.

_ ¿Qué crees que haces?, ¡Es solo un niño! _ con las fuertes palabras de Ikel escupiendo en su rostro, Riki sintió un desagradable sentimiento por este tipo, no dijo nada simplemente observando en silencio.

_ Ikel, detent..._ Elot observando su discusión dejó de lado la pala para acercarse en dirección de Ikel, temiendo que haga una locura o empiece problemas.

_ ¡No te metas!, deja que este desagradable mestizo a mis manos y verá que no es posible meterse con mi grupo_ Ikel hizo crujir sus puños con sus manos, alistándose para golpear al mestizo, su aire superior solo dejaba molestia en Riki _ cree, que por ser así es capaz de mirarme por encima de mí, ¡mírame!, si crees que no soy capaz de pisarte, me estas subestimando demasiado_ mientras se acercaba a Riki con intenciones violentas, éste no de dejó llevar permaneciendo tranquilo, pensando, que si fuese el joven del pasado, seguramente se hubiese dejado llevar por los puños, pero esta vez, no.

_ es extraño que me digas mestizo cuando tú también lo eres, estamos en esta zona, encerrados como ratas de laboratorio y, además, incluso si él es un niño, es capaz de hurtarme y llevarte mis minerales a ustedes, tú lo viste, pero no lo detuviste, es claro lo que está pasando aquí_ Riki no hizo movimientos en contra de Ikel, éste último tiró su puño a punto de golpear la quijada de Riki, sin embargo, Riki sostuvo su puño en el aire, bloqueando su golpe, Elot, que conocía el carácter y la fuerza de Ikel se sorprendió de ver que alguien era capaz de detenerlo, recordando que en el pasado, no podía hacer nada ante sus feroces golpes, nadie pudo detenerlo, hasta hoy_ ¿Quién eres tú en este lugar?, la respuesta es simple, nada, ninguno de nosotros vino aquí por voluntad propia, recuérdalo, para los ojos de Tanagura y de Midas, somos nada_ utilizando la fuerza, que en secreto lo sorprendió, impulsó el puño de Ikel haciéndolo retroceder y caer en los brazos de Elot, quien hasta este momento seguía anonado.

Riki se giró agachándose cerca de la manta, de sus cuatro esquinas, lo juntó hasta parecer un bollo de minerales, lanzándolo hasta caer en su hombro izquierdo, colgando, recordando sus movimientos contra Ikel, lo pensó profundamente hasta que se dio cuenta que el trabajo duro había tenido resultados en su cuerpo, no solo sus músculos estaban endurecidos, sino que su fuerza había incrementado, un sentimiento agradable sacudió alma.

_ ¡Tú...! _ el fuerte grito de Ikel llamó la atención de Riki y de los demás mestizos que seguían escarbando en el área, ignorantes de la disputa entre Riki y Ike, comenzaron a susurrar entre sí preguntándose lo ocurrido sin conseguir mucha información.

_ ¡Oigan!, ¿Qué hacen allí parados?, ¡Sigan escarbando!, ¡Malditos esclavos! _ desde la distancia, uno de los que vigilaban el área y el trabajo de los mestizos, comenzó a gritarles, caminando en su dirección con una mano en su cintura, en un arma letal.

_ ¿I-Ikel? _ la pausada e infantil voz del lastimoso niño llamó la atención de Ikel, se observaron por un momento hasta permitirse ocultarlo bajo su falda, desde la poca distancia Riki pudo notar dos cosas, el primero, que la falda de Ikel estaba encima de sus pantalones, como si se hubiese atado un pedazo de sábana en su cintura como una falda y el dos, cuando el niño llamó a Ikel, sostuvo la sábana con temor, jalándolo, algo se deslizó rápidamente, si Riki se dio cuenta no le advirtió de este hecho a Ikel, molesto de su comportamiento anterior e intrigado .

_ ¡Vámonos! _ con una orden fuerte, Ikel caminó junto con Elot a su lado, Riki observó como las pequeñas y encogidas piernas del niño debajo de la falda se apresuraba para ir al ritmo de las dos personas, acostumbrado de estar en esas situaciones.

Cuando estaban alejándose lo suficiente sin regresar la mirada en busca de este objeto, echó un vistazo al guardián que se acercaba con pasos vacilantes a su dirección y luego, el objeto reposando en la tierra inanimadamente, aprovechó la distracción de las personas a su alrededor y pateó uno de los minerales que aún no había recogido del hoyo cerca del objeto, caminando apresurado al mineral pudo darse cuenta que el guardián lo observó por un segundo más vacilante hasta luego con un resoplido, volver a su puesto, suspirando de alivio, Riki recogió el mineral y el objeto, los llevó a los almacenes y cuando se anotó la cantidad que ese día recogió, deslizó el objeto por las mangas de su abrigo echando los demás minerales al almacén, al parecer, el movimiento llamó la atención de uno de los guardias que custodiaban el lugar, susurraron entre ellos hasta que uno de ellos se acercó con postura intimidante.

_ ¡Quédate allí! _ con órdenes estrictas en sus palabras se acercó a Riki, con un arma en mano apuntando a su cabeza, lo arrastró a la entrada, para dejarlo pararse en el detector de minerales incrustado en el suelo, analizó todo su cuerpo sin encontrar rastros de un mineral en él, después de una advertencia y un golpe lujurioso lleno de burlas a su trasero, dejó que Riki regresara a su "hogar".

.

.

.

TANAGURA

Lugar: Torre de Júpiter

Nota: La Torre Júpiter es el lugar donde vive la súper computadora "JUPITER", la cual, controla toda la vida. Esta Torre, además, sirve de laboratorio central, donde se deciden todas las leyes, tanto de Tanagura como de Midas. Además, es un complejo médico, donde se realizan estudios relacionados con la creación de nuevos seres

Los objetos que se deslizaban en todo el pavimento que traspasaba la ciudad parecían no tener un solo sentido para Ian Mink, desde la distancia de la torre con los transeúntes de Tanagura parecía haber una gran distancia que encerraba la torre de todos los demás, la diferencia entre ambos era abismal, aquí reside la supercomputadora Júpiter, controlando la vida de esas personas, mientras que ellas seguían viviendo ignorantes de todo esto, orgullosamente feliz de ser supervivientes de esta vida, clamando ser mejores a los ojos de los demás.

Sin embargo, fue por esta diferencia que conoció a "Rok", una inquietante e integrante sensación cosquilleante picaba en su núcleo cada vez que "recordaba", las imágenes, el toque especial que una vez sintió en la punta de sus dedos no escapa de su sistema, aun sosteniendo la copa de vino, no pudo evitar preguntarse por él, últimamente se ha visto sorprendido al recordar constantemente a este personaje, como si su sola presencia era necesaria para calmar su núcleo, sin embargo, no podía hacer nada, Júpiter tenia los ojos puestos en él con una vigilancia impecable, es debido a esto que la comunicación con Zona Cero era constante en horarios establecidos, Júpiter no lo molestaría en la tarde o noche, y desde que despertó, ciertas cosas ocultas por el alguien en el hogar le ha dejado un salvavidas para él, permitiendo obtener una habitación secreta para estas reuniones.

_ es raro encontrarte aquí, Ian_ alguien se detuvo a su lado observando fijamente a Ian Mink, con rastros de incertidumbre en sus expresiones, Raoul Am no podía decir, que es lo que había en Ian que lo resultaba demasiado diferente, como si algo inconsciente le dijera que algo estaba mal con todo, desde que Ian Mink ingresó al sindicato con Júpiter delante de él, una extraña sensación de sorpresa y exaltación llenaron todo su ser, de pronto, fue natural como llegó a acercarse a él, aunque muchos Blondie's han querido hacer lo mismo, Ian Mink, extrañadamente los trataba diferente, permaneciendo cercano a Raoul, si esto llamó o no la atención de Júpiter, ciertamente no lo sabía, pero era claro, que sin hacer ningún movimiento contra él demostraba que su relación era, para los ojos de Júpiter, algo normal.

Dejando curioso a Raoul Am, que desde ese día no se dejaba de preguntar, si es que alguna vez llegó conocer a alguien similar a Ian Mink, porque de alguna manera, todo de él le daba una sensación de familiaridad.

_Raoul, ¿Es por ese problema que estás aquí? _ Ian Mink, no se sentía diferente a Raoul, el mismo sentimiento de familiaridad había estado rondando su mente, constantemente trataba de buscar pistas que lo llevaran a vincular a Raoul con él, a decir verdad, el cosquilleo no era igual a lo que sentía por "Rok", eso lo puede asegurar.

Raoul frunció sus cejas al recordar ese problema, la banda que obtuvieron cierta información, estaban realmente condenadas, a pesar de las grabaciones de vigilancia del área y de la policía estatal, nadie pudo identificarlos, llevándose con éxito todo lo que Júpiter intentó ocultar, es debido a esto, que la supercomputadora se encontraba en constante movimientos, una pequeña parte de la torre de Júpiter se ha visto envuelta en su enojo, un área se ha mantenido en constante interrupción energética, la continua elaboración se ha visto interrumpida por cortos periodos de turno y el plan de Júpiter, con gran esfuerzo insaciable no ha dejado de hacer esa bomba de tiempo, es por eso, que muchos de los cíborg que se han estado utilizando para esto se han visto perjudicados por el arduo trabajo, cada cierto tiempo, estos eran trasladados al área de mantenimiento.

_algo así, la verdad que, en estos momentos, estamos siendo manejados por Júpiter como una máquina que nunca descansa, por cierto... ¿Júpiter te ha llamado? _ observando el perfil de Ian Mink, una sensación de preocupación surgió al pensar en lo que podría estar pasando con Júpiter al sobreproteger a Ian Mink.

_ si_.

_ ¿Te ha comentado acerca de "eso"? _ Raoul se refirió al accidente de la información hurtada, si Júpiter había depositado sus preocupaciones a Ian Mink, tal vez podría obtener datos importantes para su investigación.

_ no, solo revisa mis memorias _ sorbiendo un poco del contenido de su copa de vino, Ian Mink estuvo durante tantos periodos de tiempo ocultando de sus memorias y de Júpiter el rastro de "Rok", aunque fue fácil hacerlo, no podía ocultar de sus propios ojos lo que éste le hace sentir a su sistema.

_ ¿Hay algo mal con eso? _ Raoul no pudo evitar sentirse intrigado con las palabras de Ian, ¿Será posible que dentro de las memorias de Ian se encuentre algo muy importante para Júpiter?, no parecía ser correcto, pero si Júpiter estaba interesada en esto significa que hay algo importante en él que no puede ignorar, la pregunta sería, ¿Qué es lo que busca Júpiter en las memorias de Ian?, si lo analizaba correctamente, su atención estaba más centrada en Ian que en el resto de Tanagura.

_ no lo sé, Júpiter quiere asegurarse de no encontrar ningún virus rondando en mi sistema _ a Ian Mink, esto también resulto extraño de decirlo, Júpiter constantemente lo llamaba para tres asuntos, el primero, era observarlo durante tanto tiempo mientras que, muy pocas veces, acariciaba su rostro, el segundo, era para indagar en sus memorias y el tercero, para hablar de cosas importantes para Tanagura.

_ eso es imposible, tengo entendido que ese virus está relacionado con los mestizos, es solo un rumor, lo extraño es, que desde que Tanagura se sacudió por este virus, no hubo casos que lo implicaran_ como si ese comentario fuese sacado al aire sin ser consciente de la sorpresa en Ian Mink, Raoul suspiró observando el pasaje a través de las grandes ventanas de la torre.

_...Raoul_ algo sacudió sus memorias, un espejismo de un recuerdo pinchó su cabeza, en ella Raoul, con las mismas apariencias que en el presente, exponía una expresión sorprendida por algo que él mismo dijo, no entendió el motivo, pero tan solo esto se hizo preguntar en algo que desde hace tiempo estuvo cuestionándose.

_ ¿Mmm? _.

_ ¿Nos hemos conocido antes? _ Raoul con gran sorpresa en su mirada, se giró observando a Ian Mink, esto mismo era lo que él se preguntaba desde que se vieron, sin embargo, aun no había descubierto motivos para creer en esto.

_ No, no recuerdo haberte conocido, pero últimamente, cuando te veo, siento que, de alguna manera, hay algo que..._ el sonido de las alarmas y de una conmoción resonó en toda la torre, dejando la conversación atrás, Ian y Raoul se miraron dejando en espera esa conversación, para luego, con pasos apresurados girarse al origen de este caos.

.

.

.

....-----...------......------.....----........


	12. Colisión

Midas

Lugar: Zona Cero

Nota: (Esta zona no está ubicada en la novela original, fue sacada como una idea para los siguientes capítulos, es un lugar donde todos los mestizos capturados son enviados para ser tratados como esclavos, escarbando minerales esperando su pronta extinción de su raza)

Ese día, cuando salió del montículo de piedras donde vivían él y Katze ,una sensación inquietante subiendo por su columna presentía que este día no iba a ser como los demás, aunque a Riki no le importara demasiado lo que le pasará a la gente que vivía en Zona Cero, no dejó de estar alertar ante cualquier movimiento, arrastró sus pies descalzos con desgano hasta la zona de excavación, Katze había pedido su ayuda para ciertos asuntos importantes, no entendió que fue lo que sucedió al final, solo que después de una serie de preguntas extrañas y respuestas dudosas, lo dejaron irse sin nada más que decir, además, sobre el objeto que rodó de las faldas de Ikel debido a la insistencia del niño, no encontró el tiempo adecuado para verificar su información y simplemente, no se atrevía a molestar a Katze después de verlo constantemente ocupado en el ordenador con asuntos que desconocía.

Además, ayer en la noche, Ian Mink no había aparecido en la pantalla para llamarlo, ni mucho menos se comunicó con Katze y esto, se sintió extraño, porque muy en sí, había esperado.

Cuando se acercó a la zona de excavación, un enorme y escandaloso grupo de personas se agruparon en la entrada del lugar, la alegría abundaba sus expresiones junto con gritos de victoria, algunos objetos fueron lanzados en el aire siendo sujetados por los demás al instante, entrecerrando los ojos para enfocar la imagen delante de él, encontró a un niño pequeño muy conocido corriendo a su dirección distraído mirando un conjunto de dulces abrazados en su pecho, mientras que, guardias de esa zona se dispersaron con sonrisas tétricas burlándose de la gente, antes de que el niño lo esquivara, Riki rápidamente hizo un movimiento, con su cuerpo empujó al niño a un lado, quien sorprendido dejó caer al suelo algunos de los llamativos dulces , antes de recuperarlos, Riki ya los había aplastado con sus pies.

_ ¡O-Oye!_ vociferó el niño exaltado, levantándose del suelo llevándose el polvo pegado en su ropa harapienta, estaba dispuesto a lanzarse y golpear con sus débiles puños el cuerpo de Riki pero antes de hacerlo, alguien más lo hizo por él _ ¡I-I-Ik-Ikel!_ animándose por la reciente llegada, primero buscó refugio ubicando a alguien más caminando cerca, rápidamente se ocultó detrás de Elot, animando a Ikel desde la distancia.

_ ¡Te dije que dejaras en paz a Bobo!_ agresivo con sus palabras y sus puños, Ikel estaba bastante fastidiado con Riki, a pesar de no tratar mucho con ésta persona, sentía capricho inmensos de acabar con él, su sentir aumentaba cuando éste se escapaba de sus golpes con gran facilidad.

Dando vueltas entre ellos esquivando golpes, incluso con su pelea, la gente no dejó de prestar atención a sus "premios", saboreando con un sabor del cielo este pequeño regalo.

Las patadas, golpes, puños entre ambos llegaron a su punto más alto, llenando de una sensación de fortaleza en sus almas, en Riki, esto lo llevaron a vagos recuerdos de Bison, de sus enfrentamientos por territorios, de darles una pequeña lección a los pillos que querían rebajar al grupo, de sus altercados entre hermandades al lado de Guy.

_ ¡Ikel!, ¡Alto!_ incluso con el grito de Elot, ninguno de los dos estaban dispuestos a detenerse, no iban a abandonar esta lucha que se ha pospuesto desde hace varios días, sin embargo, Elot no dejó que siguieran matándose entre sí, con rápidos movimientos alejó a Riki de Ikel, sosteniendo en un abrazo al último, un suave sollozo llamó la atención de los tres, observaron la espalda temblorosa del niño apodado "Bobo", quien se acurrucaba en sus propio brazos, siguieron la dirección en que este niño observaba, desde la lejanía, el grupo de personas que estaban con los guardias, se habían dispersados entre gritos llenos de temor arrojando con asco y ira los dulces, los guardias se rieron a sus espaldas, llenos de burla de su desdicha.

Ikel y Elot rápidamente sostuvieron a Bobo cerca, como pingüinos protegiendo su huevo, las personas en su temor se habían dispersado como una manada de animales asustados en busca de refugio, si no hubiesen sostenido al niño a tiempo, seguramente hubiese muerto bajo las pisadas desesperadas de esa horda humana.

Riki evadió cada uno de esas personas, a medida que estos corrían dejaban a la vista la entrada de la zona de excavación, una horripilante imagen se presentó en el lugar, la mitad de las personas yacían convulsionando sangre en el piso mientras, entre ahogados gemidos de dolor pedían por ayuda, lastimosamente, aunque los demás adultos supieran lo que estaba pasando, los niños debajo de las faldas de las mujeres, dispersos por la conmoción y abandonados por la muerte de sus familiares cercanos, simplemente creyeron en el hambre insistente en sus estómagos y al ver los dulces en el suelo, se apresuraron en recogerlos y desenvolver, algunas madres cercanas a ellos lo sostuvieron justo a tiempo para quitarles el dulce, sin embargo, las madres que estaban dispersas en la lejanía no pudieron hacer nada más que aullar de dolor ,mientras que, el cuerpo de sus pequeños caían en el suelo muertos por el potente tóxico, los adultos que sufrieron aquello habían durado más a comparación de esas frágiles almas, Riki no se quedó con brazos cruzados, los niños cercanos a él fueron salvados, pero con los demás, solo pudo apartar la mirada impotente de no hacer nada ante esta situación.

Los guardias tenían la misión de reducir el número de mestizos en el área, la mitad moría y la otra, simplemente eran utilizados como esclavos de la tierra, esto, no eran más que engaños, no fue la primera vez que esto sucedía, la diferencia era que esta vez, jugaron sucio con otra técnica.

Riki quiso lanzarse en batalla ante estos guardias, pero al mirar su alrededor se dio cuenta que ellos ya se habían ido a rumbo desconocido, las mujeres y familiares de los cuerpos, arrastraron los cadáveres con suma pesar en sus rostros, gruñendo con rabia en susurros rogando ser libres de exterminar a todo Tanagura.

_ yo..., gracias _ Ikel se disculpó con cierta resistencia, con una expresión avergonzada a Riki, sintiéndose profundamente agradecido con él, llevaba cargando a Bobo entre sus brazos, acariciando su espalda tratando de tranquilizarlo de la terrible experiencia, el niño no pudo evitar llorar con fuerza lanzando furioso los dulces restantes al suelo, aquellos que logró rescatar de Riki , desmayándose de inmediato por el impacto recibido de la fuerte experiencia, Elot sostuvo la cintura de Ikel a su lado, acariciándolo, tratando de apaciguar el temor en su mitad.

_ conoces poco de este lugar, estar atentos_ se despidió Riki girando sobre sus pasos, sin embargo, antes de caminar a cualquier dirección con el propósito de encontrar a los guardias y darles una paliza , sonidos cortos se escucharon por encima de todas las cabezas de los sobrevivientes.

Elot, Ikel y Riki, atraídos por el sonido, subieron su mirada por encima de los grandes muros que rodeaban la zona, los guardias que hace un momento estuvieron burlándose de todos, se encontraban de pie con enormes armas en manos apuntandoles a todos los presentes, si la conmoción anterior tuvo terribles efectos para la gente de Zona Cero, esta vez, supieron que esto iba a ser su final.

_ ¡POR AMOI! _ después de ese grito enloquecedor, una lluvia de disparos se dispersaron en proyectiles dirigidos a todos, las personas que estuvieron arrastrando el cadáver de quienes cayeron por el envenenamiento, se dispersaron dejando olvidados los cuerpo, Ikel y Elot se dirigieron rápidamente a una dirección, sin rumbo exacto, esquivando con dificultad las balas, Bobo, yacía ligeramente despierto en el abrazo protector de Ikel, observó lo que ocurría a su alrededor, asustado hasta la médula, vociferó un grito aterrador que acompañaban a los demás.

Riki, unos metros más alejados que ellos, desvió las balas con piedras que recogía del suelo a medida que corría, una de esas balas golpeó su brazo, dejando una mancha roja de sangre que se extendía a cada segundo, gruñó por el dolor escondiéndose rápidamente detrás de unos montículos de piedras, agachándose en el lugar observando su alrededor, sostuvo las piedras cercanas apuntando a los guardias, al lanzarlas, dos de cinco cayeron en su objetivo, los demás solo sirvieron para alertar a los guardias que no fueron golpeados, muchas de esas balas golpearon el montículo en que se ocultaba ocasionando que esta se debilita lentamente, Riki se agachó tratando de ocultar su silueta protegiendo su cabeza.

Un fuerte aire sopló por encima de sus cabezas, cuando levantaron la mirada observaron un objeto volador grande descender en la zona, muchos hombres encima del vehículo se inclinaron en sus esquinas apuntando con armas a los guardias, derribando en el aire, al posicionarse el vehículo en el suelo, las personas que aún vivían se lanzaron en carrera por llegar a este objeto volador, desesperados por escapar, escalaron con dificultad en sus sólidos materiales hasta entrar, Riki, estaba tan sorprendido con esta llegada que no supo reaccionar, cuando entre la multitud que subía en el vehículo, una figura familiar disfrazada se coló con los demás llamando su atención, aunque su apariencia en estos momentos era diferente, la cicatriz en su mejilla aún persistía aún a través del maquillaje, Katze ni siquiera lo buscó ni mucho menos le notificó de este evento, buscando respuesta a sus preguntas, Riki se levantó con la idea en mente de seguir a Katze.

Una mano enguantada cerró su boca y sus palabras, alguien detrás de él lo tomó por sorpresa arrastrándolo a algún lugar desconocido, Riki se resistió tanto como pudo pero la fuerza de esa persona era tanta que fue imposible hacer un movimiento en su contra, de un momento a otro, la fuerza ejercida en su boca se debilitó hasta desaparecer, girándose en su lugar, Riki apreció el momento exacto en que un poderoso Ian Mink derribaba a un androide, ambos se miraron con rastros de un sentimiento asfixiante y desconocido, cosquilloso para el núcleo de Ian.

_ ¡Sígueme! _ Ian sostuvo de la mano izquierda de Riki evitando poner demasiada fuerza para no lastimarlo, arrastrándolo con pasos apresurados, una sensación de seguridad en su pecho relajó al mestizo, mirando atrás, la imagen había cambiado, el vehículo estaba despegando del área, mientras que en la entrada lejana de la Zona Cero ,un enorme grupo de androides entraba al área disparando a objetivos en movimiento,en este caso se trataba del vehículo flotante, de algunas personas que no lograron huir y de los mismos guardias.

Antes de cuestionar a Ian Mink sobre lo que estaba sucediendo, Ian lo arrojó a un vehículo más pequeño, apartado en una zona desolada, cerrando su puerta, mientras redondeaba el vehículo para llegar a su propio asiento del piloto, sostuvo un arma oculta en su sistema disparando a Androides hasta que finalmente, despegaron partiendo de Zona Cero.

Riki observó como la Zona Cero se alejaba de su visión, finalmente se alejaron de ese caos, las preguntas rondaba en la cabeza del mestizo con variados pensamientos, después de unos minutos llegaron a un suburbio desolado, mientras se acercaban, Riki sintió que de algún modo el área le resultaba familiar, ya sea por sus infraestructuras abandonados, casi destruidos y el olor.

Cuando aterrizaron cerca de un edificio que estaba rodeado de un muro de seguridad dudoso, Ian Mink desde la lejanía presionó un mecanismo, la entrada a la infraestructura al abrirse sonó como si necesitara un poco de aceite, mientras que el vehículo avanzaba , un edificio de tres pisos con sus muros de cuestionable estabilidad, sosteniéndose con pocos y viejos ladrillos, se alzaba como si estuviese orgulloso de sí mismo, las puertas del vehículo se abrieron, dejando salir a sus dos invitados, mientras que el Blondie guiaba el camino, Riki, silencioso, lo seguía analizando la extraña infraestructura, sintiendo completamente cómico como el personaje de Ian Mink no parecía adecuarse a este penoso paisaje del edificio.

_ ¿Ian Mink?, ¿Qué está pasando?_ cuestionando lo que pasó, Ian Mink se detuvo a mitad de camino dándole la espalda, Riki no pudo evitar mirarlo desde ese ángulo, un deseo anhelante invadió su ser, como un recuerdo fugaz, la imagen de Iason Mink apareció en el mismo lugar que Ian.

Cuando se dio cuenta del espejismo, su mano estaba ligeramente levantada, inconscientemente, quiso tocarlo asfixiado con la idea de verlo desaparecer a sus ojos.

_ Júpiter sabe_ esas solas palabras bastaron para congelar todo sentimiento anhelante de Riki, las alertas aullaron en su conciencia, imaginando lo peor.

_ ¿Qué sabe exactamente?_ abrumado por la información, Riki retrocedió dos pasos sintiendo el peligro recorrer su cuerpo, no temía de Ian Mink, ni de Iason, pero de Júpiter, si esto era cierto, no quería pensar en lo que ocurriría o en lo que estuviese dispuesta a hacerle.

_ sabe que tengo en mi núcleo un recuerdo _ Ian Mink solo pudo mirar fijamente el rostro sorprendido y abrumado de "Rok", por un solo segundo, un extraño sentir como el impulso de sostener en un abrazo asfixiante a este hombre frente a él, llenó en su sistema, siendo insoportable abstenerse de hacerlo.

_ ¿Q-Qué?, ¿Te estás refiriendo a ...?_ Riki pensó en mucho de los momentos junto a Iason Mink, ciertamente aunque hubo situaciones agrias, otros, simplemente eran llevados a ser recuerdos más allá de lo pasional, también podría imaginarse que posiblemente puede haber otros recuerdos no relacionadas con él, sin embargo, si Júpiter se enteró y envió una orden de atacar la zona Cero, significaba que sabía de su existencia y lo ocurrido con Ian Mink, pero, ¿Qué tal si eso se malinterpreta?, ambos compartieron sábanas en una ocasión , podría llegar a la conclusión de que ambos estaban en una relación pasional cuando eso claramente no es así _ ¡eso es imposible!, ¡Tu y yo!, ¡No somos así!, mierda , ¡Que vió en tus recuerdos!_ si lo que pensó era verdad, significaba que el causante de ese asesinato masivo podría estar relacionada con él, no pudo evitar sentirse enojado con Ian Mink y con él mismo.

_ ¿Qué tiene que ver Riki contigo? _ muy a contrario de lo que Riki pensaba, Ian Mink esta vez, estaba desesperado por encontrar respuesta, aún con su rostro inexpresivo, mucho de sus pensamientos se encontraban en completo caos, ciertamente, aunque logró ocultar a Júpiter sobre "Rok" y de sus extraños recuerdos, después de la conmoción en la torre, un grupo de androides lo sostuvieron para llevarlo ante Júpiter dejando a Raoul confundido, la computadora intervino en sus memorias con gran brutalidad que por error, dejó salir mucha información, a pesar de que la cantidad era demasiada como para parecerse a un rollo de películas, fue también intrigante, fragmentos de recuerdos se agruparon en uno solo para parecer una película confusa.

_..._ en silencio, Riki sintió que de alguna manera las había jodido, aunque claramente, iba a necesitar una larga conversación entre ambos para aclarar todo de una vez y entender que es lo que iban a hacer después.

.  
.  
.

continuará


	13. Juntos en el Desierto

.

_..._ en silencio, Riki sintió que de alguna manera las había jodido, aunque claramente, iba a necesitar una larga conversación entre ambos para aclarar todo de una vez y entender que es lo que iban a hacer después.

Claramente , eso fue lo esperado en estos momentos de su primera reunión personal en días, sin embargo, Ian Mink no permitió que formulara ninguna palabra, ante su brusco reaccionar, solo se dejó llevar por los brazos fuertes de este Blondie, no supo qué es lo que pasaba, solo pudo ver las acciones de quien lo sostenía fuertemente en sus brazos, como si temiese que escapara de él, no, en realidad era algo más, algo que le hizo recordar por un minuto los brazos protectores que lo envolvieron con un sentimiento sorprendente ese día.

Ian Mink sostuvo de la cintura a Riki alejándose del gran ventanal detrás de él, como un Blondie, todo su sistema interior estaba equipado con señales de alerta ante cualquier atentado, esta vez, las vibraciones del peligro fueron demasiados fuertes como, para de manera inconsciente, alejar a Riki a un lugar seguro, no se dió cuenta, que esta acción, protectora, no era una común característica en ningún Blondie, o quizás sí, solo uno que cayó en el fondo del mar ardiente de la destrucción de Dana Bahn y que ahora era desconocido para casi todas las personas que alguna vez lo conocieron.

Escondidos detrás de un panel de hierro, apretados en un semi abrazo, el retumbar de todo el edificio los hizo tambalearse como uno solo, si Riki hubiese mirado la cara de Ian Mink en ese momento, notaría que algo había cambiado sutilmente en su mirada, una expresión amorosa dirigida a su persona, en ese momento, Ian Mink, dejó de ser solo un sistema para convertirse en un pasado, algo se apoderó de él por unos minutos, el recuerdo anhelante de Iason Mink que abrazaba fuertemente a Riki.

Riki no supo el motivo por el cual, ese abrazo de Ian Mink por unos breves minutos se sintió tan familiarizado, en su corazón se había escapado un sentimiento de dolor, anhelo, felicidad que lo invadieron hasta el punto de las lágrimas, correspondió aquellos brazos como si los había necesitado por mucho tiempo, hasta que, ese extraño sentir se rompiera con el sonido de teclados, curioso por esto, observó las manos contraídas de Ian Mink, quien asegurando a Riki en sus brazos, marcaban un conjunto de códigos desconocidos para el mestizo.

El movimiento escandaloso al otro lado del panel de hierro, seguían haciendo caos en la infraestructura, parecía que estaban recorriendo hasta los mínimos espacios disponibles del área, a medida que descartaron áreas, se iban acercando al panel, los nervios anteriores de Riki se calmaron con la presencia del Mink.

_ ¿Qué haces?_ llevado por la curiosidad en Ian Mink, Riki expresó su confusión observando confundido los largos códigos que Ian Mink escribía con sus hábiles dedos.

_ distracción _ Ian Mink siguió escribiendo más códigos hasta que finalmente se detuvo finalizando con una última orden, mirando los ojos de "Rok", en algún momento impactante, las oscuras joyas del mestizo lo hipnotizaron como luz en oscuridad, confundido con esto, apartó su mirada observando la orden virtual en sus manos, es correcto, la orden más que una distracción es una trampa, la mitad de los androides guardias seguirán a la trampa mientras que la otra mitad sería destruidos, explicarle a Riki sería una pérdida de tiempo y una posible forma de que los androides los rastreen, por eso, se debe tomar la acción en el momento preciso.

_ ¿Qué distra...?_ Riki no pudo continuar con sus palabras cuando los sonidos de movimientos fueron rápidamente desplazados a algún lugar, quiso asomarse y ver lo que ocurría en el exterior, pero Ian Mink lo detuvo.

Asombrado, Riki jamás vió una escena tan violenta pero a la misma vez tan sutil como Ian Mink le demostraba en ese momento tras salir del escondite, golpeando con un puño cerrado y patadas destructivas, la mitad de los androides cayeron a los pies del Blondie, hubo algunos que trataron de devolver el golpe pero solo se bastó un suspiro hasta que se derrumbaran en su pérdida, fue tan corto el momento, que incluso el mestizo no tuvo tiempo para pensar en ayudarlo, aunque era la mitad, aun seguían siendo muchos, sin embargo, si Riki hubiese intervenido no hubiese sido de ayuda, entre un humano y un androide, la situación sería desventajosa para el mismo.

_¿Esta era tu distracción?_ cuando todo parecía estar seguro, Riki se desplazó fuera del escondite observando precavidamente a su alrededor, efectivamente, todos los androides que quedaron ya habían sido derrotados bajo la gran magnitud de fuerza de Ian Mink.

_ si fuese tan fácil no sería distracción, mira bien "Rok", los que han caído fueron la mitad de ellos, aún si fueron eliminados en un instante, tendríamos problemas si todos se hubiesen lanzado contra nosotros _ durante todo ese tiempo de explicación, Ian Mink sostuvo firme la mano de Riki arrastrándolo fuera del edificio,ignorando los quejidos de protesta del mestizo mientras su mirada se mantenía fija en la pantalla táctil de su mano.

_ Espera..., ¿Por qué nos dirigimos a la salida?, ¿No iremos en tu vehículo?_ a cada paso que se acercaban a la salida, Riki se preguntaba si no había algo que estaba fuera de su entendimiento, aunque, con Iason o Ian Mink, todo parece ser enigmático.

_ ... _ el silencio de Ian Mink dejó los nervios de punta a Riki, se detuvieron bajo la sombra de un árbol seco con ramas anchas, Ian Mink se giró observando fijamente la mirada de Riki.

_¿Q-Qué?, ¿Por qué me miras así?_.

_ ya no es servible, quedarnos aquí sería como regalarles su oportunidad para eliminarnos _ de cierta forma, era verdad, Ian Mink, utilizando la gran inteligencia artificial que Júpiter le obsequió, con códigos largos pero peligrosos, hizo que tanto el sistema de los androides como el de auto se unieran como imán, la mitad de ellos era necesario para que se apeguen al vehículo como moscas, de tal forma, cuando manipuló el vehículo dirigiendolo un terreno sumamente peligroso plagados de ciertas criaturas y que cruzaba la distancia de la frontera en la que las conexiones adjuntas con el sistema principal de Júpiter desaparecerían junto al funcionamiento de los Androides, ya tenía solo la mitad del problema resuelto, sin embargo, no podía aliviarse con eso, tenía entendido, que hubo ciertos androides que justo antes de caer o destruirse enviaban toda la información recolectada antes de su caída a la fuente principal, en este momento, Júpiter ya sabría quienes destruyeron a los demás androides y su ubicación exacta, no faltaría mucho que ellos vinieran a buscarlo.

_ ¿Pero no están ahí todos los androides destruidos?_ señaló ese punto Riki, él no podría entender con claridad todo la terrible magnitud de ser el objetivo de mira de Júpiter, porque de cierta forma, Iason Mink lo estuvo protegiendo sutilmente de las manos de su creadora antes de Dana Banh, pero, no se consideraba completamente ignorante, sí podía saber acerca de las dificultades en las calles de Tanagura y Midas, también lo que hay detrás de la magnífica creación de los Pet's, de los enfrentamientos entre pandillas por el territorio y muchas experiencias que ha obtenido en el transcurso de su vida, entre todo ese desastre, el recuerdo de las vivencias con Iason Mink son los que, en el fondo de su alma guardaba como tesoro, quizás las experiencias fueron malas o terribles, pero le sirvieron para endurecerse, para saber que había veces que ser orgulloso o salvaje no serían lo suficiente para sobrevivir, porque ceder también puede ser un punto a su favor, sin embargo, en su relación de tirar la cuerda con Iason Mink, fue el punto de partida para conocer algo que estaba fuera de su conocimiento, más que sufrir por dolor o torturas, fue conociendo la verdad de lo que desconocido y lo temido, las electrizantes sensaciones bajo las gruesas manos de Iason Mink que en lugar de causarle daño también le dieron satisfacción que llegó a su alma, algo que con Guy no podía sentir, los anhelos por verlo, esperarlo, por saber que su relación picaba dulcemente en el punto en que uno se convertía en lo opuesto del otro, lo supo desde hace tiempo, para permanecer a su lado, lo único que tenía que hacer, era no ceder a su mando.

Pero, desde su partida, todo lo que ha sentido y ha vivido junto a Iason, está comenzando a desvanecerse, aunque el recuerdo perdure gracias a la similitudes de Ian Mink, las pocas y significativas palabras dichas recostados en una conversación de almohada poco a poco se distorsionan para luego quedarse en interrogantes sin respuestas, porque no podía recordar lo que Ianson Mink respondió a su cuestionamiento sobre lo que estaba haciendo por él, lo que Ian Mink no copió de Iason y que incluso parece ser único y apreciado, era la risa profunda y significativa que escuchó por primera vez del Blondie, esa señal, que demostró una vez en su extraña relación, parecían estar en el mejor momento en que ambos disfrutaban permanecer unidos en el abrazo del otro.

_ no es tan fácil, Júpiter no enviaría androides inútiles a cazar a un Blondie _ la respuesta tranquila de Ian Mink sacaron a Riki de sus recuerdos, dejándolo con una sensación asfixiante y difícil de asimilar, si tan solo, hubiese alguna forma de volver en el tiempo y mirar a los ojos a Guy, decirle lo que pensaba, lo que creía y aclarale realmente la verdad de su relación de hermandad, si tan solo, Iason y él se hubiesen conocido de otra manera, sin la intervención de Júpiter, Tanagura o Midas, en otra situación, si tan solo hubiese entendido lo que realmente quería,si ambos hubiesen permanecido en la habitación, en la misma charla de almohada, disfrutando ese extraño pero agradable momento, sin las restricciones por sus castas, oh, ¡mierda!, al final, incluso si sabía que no serviría de nada cuestionarse de esto, no podía evitar pensarlo, hubo muchos momentos que la marea de su alma no soportaría el peso de sus experiencias, pero permaneció fuerte tratando de escapar de su realidad _ ¿Rok?_ llevado por un extraño sentir en su núcleo que le hizo experimentar por primera vez la sensación del dolor, Ian Mink, no pudo reconocer ese sentir, la mirada que Rok dejaba expresar era una que llevaba rastros de pena, aquello lo hicieron sentir incómodo y mal, llevado por una extraña fuerza, se acercó hasta envolver sus brazos la espalda de Rok, agachándose sutilmente a su altura, inconscientemente, llevado por las nuevas sensaciones y los fragmentos de recuerdos,su capacidad de manipular su apariencia se activó, dejando que su corto cabello se alargue hasta su cintura y su estatura se estire unos centímetros más.

Riki sabía de esta habilidades de los Blondies, lo apreció muchas veces en Iason Mink, llevado por sus vagos recuerdos, quiso atreverse abrazar su ancha espalda, pero Ian Mink, retrocedió unos pocos centímetros dejando ver su rostro, un fuerte jadeó de la impresión se le escapó a Riki.

"¡Era el mismo Iason Mink!"

"¡ES IASON MINK!"

Los pensamientos alarmantes en Riki despertaron el sentimiento oculto, sin poder evitarlo, la pena lo invadió tanto que al final fue desesperante, no podía apartar su mirada de él, si lo hace, desaparecería de su vista, de pronto, un pensamiento cruzó en su mente, inutilmente había creído que Iason Mink ya no le debería afectar en nada a su presente, pero solo se estaba mintiendo, incluso si lo negaba, Iason Mink inconscientemente interrumpiría en sus pensamientos y esto no era para torturarse, simplemente sucedía, así como sucedió cuando pensó, que la presencia de Iason Mink tampoco le afectaba en nada, sin embargo, solo bastó un momento para saber que el estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo no era una ilusión, sobre todo, cuando una sensación especialmente interesante lo dejaban hipnotizado a los fríos ojos azules.

Pero, él ya no estaba aquí, no estaba con él y no es el Blondie que extrañamente lo abrazaba.

_ ¡Detente!, por...solo detente _ Riki se deshizo del abrazo de Ian Mink alejándose pocos pasos lejos de él, desde su lugar, aún seguía mirando los ojos de Ian Mink que eran afines a Iason, sin embargo, no le transmitían la misma sensación hipnotizante que sintió con el Blondie que dejó atrás, por otra vez, un caprichoso pensamiento nado en las profundidades de los pensamientos de Riki, firmemente aceptando lo que estaba sintiendo en su ser, "Si no era Iason Mink...no era nadie".

Ian Mink dejó que Rok se escapará de sus brazos, increíblemente, su núcleo se había enfriado hasta casi estar al borde del colapso, desconcertado por este hecho, simplemente pudo mirar al hombre frente a él y preguntarse qué poder tenía sobre su núcleo, que con su simple rechazo le ha dejado sin fuerzas, perdidos por minutos en sus pensamientos, una pequeña vibración de su portal de información en su brazo lo alertaron de intrusos a varios kilómetros de distancia, presintiendo el peligro acercándose, Iason se acercó a Riki y aún con su negativa, lo sostuvo en su hombro, revisando rápidamente los datos de su portal de información,, comenzó a correr lo más lejos posible llevándose a Riki.

_¡OYE, DETENTE!_ con gran dificultad para sostenerse del cuerpo del Blondie, y también debido a que por cada trotada, el estómago del mestizo se golpeaba en el hombro de Ian, dejándolo sin aliento.

_ Es mejor estar en silencio, ellos nos encontraron hace unos momentos, no debemos llamar su atención _ con simples explicaciones, detuvo las protestas de Riki.

Será por la composición del cuerpo de Ian Mink, que incluso horas después de correr sin cansarse, finalmente la noche los había alcanzado, de algún modo, si no fuese por las protestas que pronto el mestizo dejó escapar, el Blondie hubiese seguido su carrera hasta alcanzar un lugar adecuado, lastimosamente, se quedaron varados en medio de un desierto con árboles completamente marchitos, aunque la buena suerte no estaba de su lado ese día, encontraron un lugar para descansar, al menos, eso era lo que Riki necesitaba, Ian Mink, observando el cuerpo sutilmente tembloroso y adolorido del mestizo, debido a la posición en que se encontraba durante la carrera, comenzó a pensar en soluciones para ayudarlo, pero en medio de la nada, no podía encontrar algo útil que les sirviera.

Riki, sosteniendo su estomago adolorido, soportaba los deseos de quejarse, sobre todo por el hambre que hace horas estaba sintiendo, se encontraba vacío, con sed, hambre y sueño, en medio de un desierto sin rastros de comida o agua, entrando en medio de dos piedras grandes que formaban una cueva, se sentó de golpe en la suave arena, el frío en su interior era más fuerte que fuera, algo suave se deslizó en su cuerpo, al reconocerlo la ropa que lo abrigaba, se giró rápidamente a Ian Mink con dudas en su mirada.

_ Mi sistema se puede regular para cambios climáticos, es capaz de enfrentarse a peligros, sin embargo, tú pareces estar en desventaja _ Ian Mink no quería sentir inferior a Rok, diciendo solo la verdad de los hechos, aunque Rok parecía sentirse mal, no se ha quejado tanto de su sentir, parecía que no quisiera causarle molestias y eso, de algún modo, le hace sentir exactamente eso, Ian Mink no sabía cómo eran las sensaciones del cuerpo humano, todo lo que tenía en conocimiento eran de los estudios realizados, pero, esos estudios, en esos momentos parecían no tener valor alguno, mantener abrigado al mestizo es un problema resuelto, pero en cuanto a la sed o el hambre, no había manera de satisfacerlo. Supo del hambre del mestizo desde hace un par de horas, era fácil saberlo cuando el estómago del mestizo presionaba su hombro y se movía en protesta, haciendo sonidos y movimientos raros pero curiosos, en cuanto a su sed, no le sorprendía, la tarde en el desierto se había sentido como si estuviese envuelto en llamas, aunque podría modular su temperatura, no podía calmar la sed de Rok.

En medio de la noche fría, solo la luna menguante era su único faro para Ian Mink y Riki, alejados por centímetros de espacio, el Blondie, sentado cerca a la entrada volvió su mirada a la silueta abrigada del mestizo, llevado por la curiosidad y el deseo cosquilleante en la yema de sus dedos, se arrastró acercándose lo más cerca al mestizo, estando a su lado, no detuvo sus ansias de acariciar la suavidad de esas hebras negras, llevándose una breve sorpresa, lo contrario a lo que creía, todo su cabello estaba llena de nudos por la agitación de la carrera, sintiéndose de buen humor por este curioso cabello, deshizo los nudos alisando el cabello negro.

Riki llevado por las caricias en su cabeza, entre sueños, se giró acercándose a quien lo estaba tocando su cabello, las sensaciones aliviantes le brindaron un buen sueño, sin embargo, el rugir de su estómago lo hicieron volver a despertar, sorprendido por verse abrazando la cintura de Ian Mink, quiso deshacer su acción pero justo antes de hacerlo algo se estaba moviendo en su mano, tan rápido como pudo, lo sostuvo y se sentó observando lo que tenía en manos.

¿Cómo es posible que entre la brecha de la roca a un lado de él y sus manos detrás de la espalda de Ian Mink, haya atrapado un ratón?

_ Veo que has encontrado comida _ sin emoción en su voz, Ian Mink miró asombrado las manos de Rok que sostenían firmemente el cuerpo del pequeño ratón.

Desagradable, incluso si estaba en su peor momento, no quería tocar esto como comida, sin embargo, si no había opción, entonces ¡buen provecho!, aunque quería tirarle el ratón al rostro de Ian Mink.

Después de pensarlo un buen momento, finalmente decidió liberar al pequeño ratón, quien se deslizó en una pequeña abertura de las rocas despavorido _ incluso si tengo hambre, no quiero comer un ratón tan pequeño, además estaba demasiado esbelto, no serviría para satisfacerme _.

Riki arrastró consigo la ropa de Ian Mink, sentándose a su lado, se abrigó inclinándose para recostar su cabeza en el hombro del Blondie.

_¿No dormirás? _ cuestionó Ian Mink observando la escasa silueta de Rok en la oscuridad, recostado a su lado, parecía estar un poco incómodo, por lo que, deslizó su brazo abrazándolo a su lado, dejando una buena postura al mestizo para abrigarse y descansar mejor.

_ No _ en silencio de esa noche, ambos compartieron un extraño pero agradable momento, en medio de un desierto, Riki se preguntó si esto era la paz que había querido en su vida, lejos de Tanagura y Midas, por un momento se olvidó de los problemas que lo rodearon por largo tiempo debido a su casta, imaginando, si los tiempos que siguen en el futuro, podría permanecer con la misma sensación de tranquilidad.

.

.

.

Continuará


	14. Lo saben

°^•~Lo saben~•^°  
Ese día, Ian Mink se quedó observando fijamente cada movimiento juguetón de los párpados cerrados de Rok, disfrutando en silencio su aliento y los curiosos gestos que los labios cerrados del mestizo , como una pícara invitación a probarlos, sin embargo, no lo hizo, aunque estaban tan cerca en ese momento, el Blondie creyó que entre ambos, había algo que los alejaba de lo que sea que podría pasar entre éste atrayente hombre y por supuesto, él mismo. Más de lo que este mestizo piensa de él, la verdad es que, muy en el fondo de su núcleo se encontraba una insaciable necesidad de permanecer a su lado, de acariciarlo con una sensación parecida a la adoración, vigilarlo y mantenerlo a salvo, de asegurarse de que él jamás muestre una expresión dolorosa o herida, esta necesidad, también lo incita a mantenerse detrás de una línea invisible , como si algo le dijera, que debería dejarlo libre de elegir sobre su vida, muy a pesar, de querer marcar a este hombre como suyo.

Ian Mink no le hubiese importado ignorar todas esas prohibiciones, sin embargo, cada vez que lo hace, o tiene la intención de hacer que este encantador mestizo sea de su absoluta propiedad, una sensación asesina dirigida a él mismo como si estuviese en llamas se presentaba junto con recuerdos extraños, es por esa razón, que no lo puede tocar tanto como quisiera, éste ser tan misterioso sólo puede ser visto, admirado, pero no profanado.

Eso sonaría absolutamente... diferente, profanar, marcar a un hombre como él, un mestizo...era imposible, sería aberración hacia él mismo, a ...a Tanagura, a Midas y a... Júpiter.

_¡...!_ un destello de comprensión presionó su conciencia y cuando reaccionó, se encontró parado con sus dos manos apuntando a un solo lugar, apretandolo con tanta fuerza que podría destrozarlo, una terrible sensación llenó su sistema y cuando se dió cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, rápidamente dejó de apretar el cuello de Rok de sus manos, dejándolo caer de un solo golpe en el suelo, escuchó los jadeos en busca de aire del mestizo y se sintió, profundamente como si algo lo hubiesen herido, se alejó rápidamente de él mientras sostenía su cabeza, impactado _ (Júpiter)_ Quién más podría ser capaz de ingresar a su sistema solo para confundirlo y resolver un problema conflictivo como es lo que representaba en ese momento Riki para la super computadora.

Si eso era posible, solo significaba, que de algún modo, ya los había encontrado.

_ ¿Qué mierda te pasa?_ enojado por las acciones de Ian Mink, Riki se levantó de un salto golpeando rápidamente al Blondie, sin embargo, se enfrentó a su realidad, el golpe le dolió más a él que a Ian Mink, ni siquiera un rasguño logró hacerle, una ventaja excelente del sistema obra de Júpiter, mientras que, él mismo ya sentía su puño herido e entumecido, mientras sus huesos parecían romperse, aunque sintió quejas a punto de salir de su garganta, lo reprimió mordiéndose el labio inferior sin dejarle ver su dolor a este Blondie.

_ es Júpiter _ respondió el Blondie enderezando su figura, observando desde la distancia, la mirada aturdida de Rok.

_¿Cómo puede ella manipularte en este lugar tan...?_ ¿Podría Ian Mink ser capaz de mentirle y matarlo?, la respuesta era obvia, pero, ¿Por qué se detuvo?, ¿Y si lo que dijo es verdad?, si lo pensaba bien, Riki no sabía en realidad el alcance del peligro que representaba Júpiter, de hecho, tenía pocos conocimientos de ella, si sus pensamientos son correctos, probablemente, ella era mucho más temible de lo que creía o talvez, _ Al menos qué..._ fuese capaz de ir tan lejos en la situación y territorio solo con la finalidad de destruir a sus enemigos, eso es aterrador, pero, tenía la sensación de que ella no iba a lastimar a Ian Mink, al menos que quien representaba mayor peligro, sea el mismo, un mestizo.

_ nos encontró, desconozco la profundidad de hasta donde se ha metido en mi sistema para lastimarte, estás en peligro, no debes quedarte aquí, Rok, corre al Sur, a unos días de aquí te encontrarás con el grupo de refugiados de la zona Cero, ahí te estará esperando Kaz, lo más seguro es que te lo encuentres más rápido a él _ mientras dabas sus instrucciones, Ian Mink superó los pensamientos asesinos que se filtraban, retrocediendo las intenciones que Júpiter intentaba colar en su sistema, teniéndolo controlado se acercó unos pasos de Rok para recoger el abrigo que quedó tendido en la arena, lo sacudió y estiró sus manos con este objeto con las intenciones que el mestizo lo sostuviera para evitar el frío, el amanecer estaba a punto de suceder en ese momento y lo más probable, es que los aliados de Júpiter ya se encuentren lo suficiente cerca como para acorralarlos.

_ ¿Cómo sabes que ellos estarán ahí? _ refiriéndose a los refugiados, si tomaba en cuenta las palabras de Ian Mink, todo parece indicar que el Blondie ya sabía con antelación la ubicación exacta de los refugiados, si ellos hubiesen seguido su camino, tal vez se encontraría con el grupo, pero Ian Mink los detuvo aquí debido a su necesidad de descanso después de estar encima de los hombros del Blondie por largas horas de carrera, pero, ¿Por qué no aprovechó el tiempo en que estaba descansando para ir en busca de agua o comida?, ¿Será posible que no lo haya pensado?, en el pasado, con Iason,no hubo necesidades de buscar comida, los fornitures eran los encargados de ver sus necesidades, un orgulloso Blondie no será capaz de llevar un vaso de agua para un mestizo, porque esa era la ley entre las élites, amos y señores del manejo de Tanagura y Midas, jamás se arrodillará ante nadie ni ante nada, entonces, ¿Porqué no lo abandonó en medio del desierto?, ¿Por qué sigue sus pasos y lo protege como un guardián?, Riki no puede entenderlo.

_ estuvo en el plan, antes de partir de la infraestructura le notifiqué a Kaz sobre nuestro paradero, la precisión fue debido a una ecuación de algoritmos y probabilidades que tomé de acuerdo a nuestras decisiones, sabía que llegaríamos aquí, sin embargo, no tuve tiempo para recoger alimentos o bebidas para solventar tus necesidades, debido a la falla de una probabilidad en la invasión del...._.

_...¡espera! _ detuvo Riki debido a la extensa cantidad de información que Ian Mink había soltado de golpe, asimilando una pequeña parte de lo rescatado_ un momento, ¿Es posible que Júpiter ya sabía de nuestra ruta antes de salir de ese lugar?, ¿Es posible que ella haya entrado en tu sistema robando esos datos de tus planes?_ eso quería decir, que mientras ellos corrían y se alojaban en ese otro lugar, los secuaces de Júpiter siempre estaban pisandoles los talones, en ese momento, Riki pensó que su decisión para detenerse fue, realmente muy mala, sin embargo, si Ian Mink lo sabía, entonces, ¿Por qué siguió concediéndole su deseo y arriesgarse a ser encontrados?, esto no tenía sentido.

_ no, no lo sabía, déjame decirte, que Kaz es un hombre muy inteligente, con su ayuda, abrió otro sistema oculto en mí, casi como un virus sin ser agresivo, es invisible para quienes ingresen a mi sistema y imposible rastrearlo o alterarlo para obtener datos, Kaz creó un grupo de códigos como llave, por lo tanto, nadie sabrá lo que ahí se encuentra, además, que..._ de pronto, Ian Mink detuvo su discurso mirando la salida de las rocas en alerta.

_¿Qué sucede?_ Riki, profundamente nervioso, visualizó la salida sin encontrar rastros alguno, el lugar estaba en silencio total, solo el movimiento de la tierra alzándose por el viento se observaba desde la lejanía, la oscuridad de la cueva solo hace el lugar un poco impactante, sin embargo, la noche lentamente comenzaba a aclarar, amaneciendo suavemente con los rayos del sol.

_ llegaron _ esa simple palabra fue suficiente para Riki, la adrenalina subía por su espalda pensando en todos los escenarios disponibles para enfrentarse o huir, Ian Mink, poniendo primordial la vida del mestizo, se acercó primero a la salida silenciosamente _ Rok, tienes que irte, correr al sur, recuérdalo _ dejando un último recordatorio, Ian Mink estuvo listo para lanzarse a la batalla alistando su sistema para el enfrentamiento, caminando en dirección a la salida, sin embargo,una fuerza temblorosa y conocida tiró de él, obligándolo a retroceder, al girarse se encontró con los ojos decididos del mestizo, Riki volvió a sujetarlo desde la ropa debajo de su cuello.

_ ¡Espera!, ¡Puedo ayudarte!, ¡No quiero siempre correr fuera de los peligros!, ¡Ese no soy yo!, ¡N-No!, ¡T-Te ayudaré! _ Ian Mink estaba perplejo y sorprendido de la súplica de Rok, como si por primera vez podía entender a este hombre, él negaba firmemente a dejarlo ir y eso, dejó una encantadora sensación llenando su sistema, el núcleo dentro de su sistema se sacudió con un rastro de calor.

_ ¿...?_ sin atreverse a decir nada, Ian Mink ya tenía su respuesta incluso antes de formularla, era claro que se negaría a dejar que este mestizo participe en esto, un movimiento detrás de el mestizo llamó su atención pero rápidamente apartó su mirada para sostener los ojos oscuros y decididos _ Rok, aclara mis dudas antes de irte _ abrazando fuertemente a Rok, aspiró profundamente su extraño pero agradable olor, queriendo seguir a su lado _¿Quién eres realmente?, ¿Cómo eres capaz de ....?_ hacerme tan diferente.

_ yo_ inseguro de explicarle toda la verdad a Ian Mink, Riki se replanteó la idea de olvidar sus palabras, pero no podía dejarlo así, no como Iason Mink, se apartó suavemente de Ian Mink _ soy..._ un sonido seco se escuchó antes de que este mestizo cayó inconsciente en los brazos de Ian Mink, detrás del mestizo, siendo el causante de detener las palabras de Riki, Katze se encontraba parado en un solo lugar observando fijamente al Blondie.

_ Disculpa por interrumpirlos _ sin sentir realmente esa culpa, Katze se encargó de recoger el cuerpo de Riki, sacándolo de los brazos de Ian Mink, quien al ver esto, sintió realmente extraño en sus brazos, como si el peso de Rok que había sentido fuese lo único que necesitaba en este mundo.

_ ... solo llévatelo _ sin decir muchas palabras, rehusante de verlos partir, Ian Mink se dispuso a salir para encargarse de los asistentes o los androides de Júpiter, antes de cruzar la entrada de la cueva, se detuvo para susurrar una orden_ Kaz...protégelo _, sin despedidas ni contratiempo, se lanzó a detener a los androides, mientras que Katze sosteniendo a Riki por los hombros, se arrastró hasta salir de la cueva, observando desde la distancia, como el gran conjunto de androides atacaban salvajemente a Ian Mink, la batalla entre ambos fue demasiado energética y violenta, por lo que estos mantenían su objetivo en el Blondie, ignorando su presencia así como la de Riki.

_ lo haré _ con sus últimas palabras y esfuerzo, logró arrastrar a Riki hasta dejarlo encima de una moto flotante, maniobrando para sostener y conducir el vehículo, se alejó observando a través del retrovisor como el conjunto de Androides habían derrotado al Blondie, decir cómo fue todo ese procedimiento solo equivalía a pocas palabras, demasiado violento y cruel.

.

.

En conjunto, estas máquinas lograron derrotar a Ian Mink muy a pesar de su fuerza, dejándolo en completa desventaja, arrodillado en el suelo con más de diez androides encima, no se detuvo en negarse y para evitar su escape, estos atacaron el punto más crítico de un Blondie, su cerebro.

Unos de los pocos androides entró a la cueva, con arma en manos cargada para disparar y pulverizar, hallando absolutamente nada, en organización programada, escanearon el lugar buscando hasta los rincones más oscuros, desde un hueco pequeño, un ratón curioso se asomó para observar el lugar, sin embargo, antes de meterse, fue recogido por unos de los androides, este ratón encerrado entre las metálicas manos, solo pudo chillar asustado y retorcerse en búsqueda de una salida.

El androide escaneó todo el cuerpo pequeño, hallando huellas dactilares, que en un segundo logró copiar y enviar al sistema central de Júpiter , segundos antes de liberar al ratón, una orden agresiva golpeó su sistema.

¡ENCUENTRA Y DESTRUYE A RIKI "THE DARK"!, ¡TRAER AL BLONDIE, IAN MINK!

Encendiendo las alertas de todos los androides, la mitad de ellos marcharon a distintas direcciones del desierto en búsqueda del mestizo, la otra mitad se encargó de llevar al Blondie, Ian Mink, que en estos momentos quedó con el sistema completamente desconectado y apagado, fue arrastrado por ellos hasta una nave a punto de partir a Tanagura, exactamente, la torre de Júpiter.

El androide que encontró a este pequeño ratón, lo aplastó sangrientamente bajo sus manos metálicas, sin consideración y empatía alguna, las órdenes ya fueron dadas.

.

.

.

Continuará

Les quiero mucho, gracias por sus votos.


	15. Dilema

DILEMA

El sol se fue ocultando a medida en que se acercaban a la guarida de los refugiados de la Zona Cero, cuando despertó desorientado y se encontró sentado encima de una moto detrás de Katze, no preguntó por Ian Mink, porque incluso la respuesta es bastante obvia, lo habían capturado, no podía hacer nada más que entenderlo y quedarse con la sensación de resignación e impotencia por no hacer algo o saber sobre las acciones que Júpiter tomará en contra del blondie.

Katze sintiendo que necesitaba resolver algunas de sus muchas dudas, le había explicado lo ocurrido durante esos momentos en que escapó junto con los refugiados de la zona Cero, tal como se había acordado, en un momento en que se encontraba en plena persecución, Katze lideró al vehículo volador en que ellos habían escapado dirigiéndose al desierto árido que dividía Tanagura y Midas, fue un proceso violento y devastador, pero finalmente lograron escapar aunque con muchas bajas por parte de la gente refugiada, cuando parecía que el poco combustible no iba a ser suficiente para entrar al corazón del desierto, se maniobró el vehículo para aterrizar en un lugar seguro, lográndolo con algunas piezas de metal, hierro y alambres destruidos y otros desaparecidos en algún lado del camino, justo en ese momento, fue cuando recibió la señal de Ian Mink, no tuvo tiempo que perder, después de sanar a los heridos, repartió roles entre todos para crear el refugio adecuado, la gran pieza de metal que era el vehículo fue enterrada en arena por encima, con la esperanza de pasar de desapercibido para los secuaces de Júpiter, alguien encabezaría la repartición de alimentos para todos de tal forma que duren por un largo tiempo, otro vigilaba los alrededores, alertando de futuros peligros, mientras tanto, todos acordaron horarios para que un grupo de personas buscaran las piezas faltantes para reparar el vehículo quedan alguien más a cargo de las personas faltantes, fue así que partió en búsqueda de Riki encontrandolo en el momento exacto en que estuvo a punto de revelar su identidad, no estaba en contra de que lo haga, lo único que temía era las consecuencias que conllevarían al hacerlo, si él mismo revelaría su nombre, estaba seguro que en el instante ya tendría a la misma Júpiter con todos los blondies rompiéndole el cráneo y destruyendo todo su cuerpo.

_¿Cúal es el plan que formaste con Ian Mink?_ cuestionó Riki persiguiendo a Katze, mirando el suelo con las manos en sus bolsillos pensando en las palabras que compartió con Ian Mink.

_ Si te lo explico, seguramente no entenderías _ Katze se disponía a guardar la moto en uno de los almacenes, cuando escuchó la pregunta de Riki, ciertamente, fue un plan complicado pero no imposible, tal vez, hubiese funcionado.

_ de todas manera, tengo que saberlo _ no quería quedarme con ninguna duda sobre el plan que organizaron entre ellos, si había una oportunidad para recompensar todo lo que hizo Iason Mink o Ian Mink, sería suficiente con ayudarles a terminar el plan.

_ el plan principal, siempre fue salvarte y sacarte de Zona Cero _ no tenía caso ocultarlo,cuando todo era verdad, al parecer Riki había capturado una vez más un pez gordo y que justamente, Júpiter no puede dejar ir, sumando además, los escombros que dejaron los eventos pasados, enterrados de Dana Banh.

_ ¿e-eso es todo?_ después de un silencio desesperante, Riki no podía creer que eso sea todo lo que hicieron Katze y Ian por largo tiempo, simplemente, parecía diferente a lo que pensó inicialmente.

_ no, sin embargo, si no se hubiese salido de control todo esto, lo más seguro sería que en estos momentos estuvieras viviendo lejos de Amoii _ lo cierto era, que Ian Mink deseaba enviar a Riki lo más lejos posible de Júpiter, Katse no lo hubiese creído al principio, pero a medida que fueron interactuando, se convenció de que esto era real.

_ ¡Amoii!, ¿Hasta donde pensaba llevarme? _ escandalizado con esta revelación, Riki pensó que seguramente Katse estaba mintiendo, el vínculo con el Blondie parecía no ser tan profundo como para que pensara en llevarlo lejos, simplemente, era demasiado.

_ es obvio, hasta donde Júpiter no pudiera alcanzarte _ Katse guió a Riki a través de las instalaciones ocultas del vehículo, acercándose a los refugiados.

_ ¡Kat..!, ¡...!_ .

Frente a ellos, una fogata era suficiente para alumbrar el lugar, Riki observó con detenimiento a su alrededor, el vehículo volador por encima estaba intacto, con apenas algunos alambres saliéndose del lugar, en la parte inferior, la mitad del piso metálico se encontraba desaparecido en lo ancho del desierto, quedando una gran abertura donde se encontraba arena en la que estaba la fogata, varios grupos pequeños de los refugiados se encontraban dispersos en el lugar, en un lado, alguien estaba preparando una gran olla de comida que desconocía, pero por su olor, seguramente se trate de sopa, entre ellos visualizó a alguien familiar que revolvía con un palo el contenido de la olla, se trata de Elot, el joven que tenía un parecido a Guy, volviendo a su recorrido visual, un grupo de niños sentados rodeaban a Ikel, quien al parecer hablaba con ellos de algún tema.

Otro grupo de hombres se encargaban de transportar cajas con contenido de piezas de metal, dirigiéndose en orden a una esquina donde se guardaban las demás piezas, a un lado de toda esa pirámide de cajas, un hombre con brazos metálicos guiaba a un joven sentado en un escritorio, señalando algo sobre este material, al cual se encontraba un papel.

_ será mejor que guardes la calma, hablaremos con los demás sobre lo que se hará después _ Katze llamó la atención de Riki señalando con su mirada la fogata, a medida que se acercaban, los demás, parecían haber notado su presencia, en especial, Ikel, quien disculpándose con los niños, se acercó a ambos.

_ Kaz, creí que llegaría dentro de algunos días _ desde esa distancia, Ikel no había notado a Riki, pero cuando lo hizo, simplemente quedó sorprendido de encontrarlo nuevamente aquí, cuando huyeron de la Zona Cero, realmente sí se preguntó sobre el paradero de este hombre, pero al no verlo, creyó que fue una lastima que cayera en la balacera _oh, tu eres el que ayudó a Bobo _ Riki estaba sorprendido con la familiaridad y emoción en que fue recibido, una sensación incómoda y desconcertante se instaló en él mismo.

_ ¿Es a él a quien buscabas?_ notando los movimientos de Ikel, Elot dejó la olla a cargo de alguien más y se acercó detrás de Ikel sin rastros de emoción mirando detenidamente a Riki y a Katze.

_ Tengo entendido que ustedes tenían un plan, ¿Pueden decirnos de qué se trata?_ sin responder en ningún momento la interrogante, Katze llegó al punto sentándose en una de las cajas de conservas utilizadas para sentarse alrededor de la fogata, en silencio, Riki también siguió su ejemplo al igual que Elot y Ikel.

_¿es seguro confiar en él? _ interrogó Elot, desconfiando de Riki, de alguna manera, parecía tener ciertas dudas de él que desconcertaba al mestizo.

_ lo es_.

_ bien, hablaremos, Elot, sirveles comida, necesitan reparar energías _ Ikel suavemente acarició el brazo izquierdo con ternura en sus palabras, Elot sonrió a su persona para luego levantarse y ordenar a los demás dos platos de sopa.

Riki y Katze se miraron mutuamente sorprendidos de observar este tipo de relación y trato frente a ellos.

.

.

.

Tanagura

Lugar: Torre de Júpiter

En una habitación completamente iluminada en blanco puro, donde todo parecía ser absolutamente la nada, en medio de una cama flotante descansaba un Blondie encarcelado y desconectado, parecía dormir profundamente, aunque lo cierto, era que todo su sistema estaba bajo un estado de desconexión, varios cables de colores penetraba su cuerpo, bombeando su sangre y intentando ingresar en su sistema,Júpiter, la supercomputadora, desesperadamente quería encontrar la forma de cerrar esa absurda coneccion entre él y ese mestizo.

Después de varios meses, finalmente llegó a ver algo terrible, preguntando, ¿Cómo fue capaz ese mestiizo de entrar nuevamente a interferir con sus Blondies?, ¿Qué es lo que este hombre deseaba de ellos?.

Él ya le arrebató una vez a su más preciado niño, Iason Mink, lo dejó caer en un abismo de sensaciones humanas y lo abandonó entre las ruinas de Dana Bahn en medio de una explosión.

¿Cómo encontró la forma de salir vivo de Dana Bahn?

¿Cómo es que encontró a Ian Mink?

¿Cómo es que lo convenció de seguirlo y protegerlo de ella?

¿Cómo es capaz de volver a meter en problemas a su Blondie?

Júpiter no podía entenderlo, hizo todo lo necesario para que jamás, el blondie que ha creado con tanto trabajo, volviese a caer en esto, su propio sistema deseaba destruir todo, arrastrar a este mundo y dejarlo caer en su propia destrucción, llevar a ese mestizo y a toda su especie con el, para que nunca más volvieran a intentar caer a su más grande creación a esas absurdas necesidades y fantasías, no podía entender cómo es que buscan la manera de hacer que eso vuelva a suceder, jamás entendió los sentimientos humanos, eran capaces de llamar amor a algo que ni ellos mismo conocen, sentir empatía con alguien cuando su propia situación era peor, demostrar alegría en lo absurdo, tristeza, ¿Qué es el deseo de ellos?, ¿Eran sus necesidades realmente primordiales?, ¿Y qué hay del orgullo?.

"Iason Mink, Ian Mink, ¿ Qué es lo que ven en ese mestizo?, ¿Qué es lo que sintieron con él para que le fascinara tanto hasta llegar al punto de necesitarlo en su larga duración de vida? ,acaso, ¿No es suficiente con lo que yo les ofrezco?" ; Júpiter se acercó observando el sistema desconectado de Ian Mink, entró a su sistema, verificó su cerebro, buscó en su sangre, entre sus huesos metálicos, rebuscó entre las memorias y no encontró nada de ese mestizo, sino fuese por los androides, seguramente hubiese creído que se trataba de otra persona, pero, no.

¿Por qué tenía que ser siempre el Pet Z-107M?

¿Por qué ese mestizo?

Ese miserable, se ha estado escondiendo desde hace mucho tiempo, burlándose bajo su propio gobierno, malogrando todos sus planes, esta vez, no iba a dejar que se vaya a ningún lado, una vez que él caiga en sus manos, se aseguraría de cobrar todo lo que le hizo, a este tipo, lo único que pararía su andar, es eliminando todo de él, incluso su propia alma.

.

.

.

Lugar: Central del desierto entre Tanagura y Midas.

_... ese era el plan original antes del ataque, hemos continuado ideando nuevas formas de ingresar a la torre, pero, como sabes, Júpiter tiene todo un arsenal de androides y armas que podrían incluso derretir hasta nuestra piel, dejándonos irreconocibles _ Ikel sostuvo una taza de aluminio con contenido de algunas hojas para una bebida agradable, Elot a su lado, susurró palabras preocupadas sobre tener cuidado con lo caliente de la bebida.

_ Igualmente, incluso si lo intentaban, no iban a lograr nada, por fuera es una fortaleza de metal protegida por un amplio sistema de vigilancia que aguardan solo la entrada, si alguien sumamente sospechoso llega a penetrar el radio de la fortaleza, automáticamente sufrirán las consecuencias, imagina como sería en su interior, tengo una pregunta que hacer, ¿No tienen un mapa interno de la infraestructura?, porque dudo que después de todo lo que han hecho, eso sea lo único que se les haya olvidado _ las palabras de Katse atrajeron recuerdos a Riki, cuando el niño, Bobo, había hurtado los metales que escarbó, cuando se enfrentó con Ikel y el objeto que rodó de su ropa.

¿Sería absurdo decir que ese objeto sea algo importante para ellos?

¿Un mapa?

¿Contenido confidencial?

¿Algo que incluso el mismo Júpiter no sabía?

_ lo teníamos, pero antes del ataque, la que nos llevó a esa Zona podrida, logramos obtener un dispositivo que contenían los datos robados de la torre y alguna información que no llegamos a ver por el tiempo, de alguna manera, creímos que en esa zona finalmente logramos escarbar más en su contenido, pero, al parecer, alguien más lo tomó _ enojado y hasta avergonzado, Ikel no dio más explicaciones sorbiendo de la bebida caliente, sería justo decir que lo perdió, pero perdería la cara ante muchas personas, por lo que es más fácil decir que alguien, posiblemente un guardia, lo haya tomado.

Si Riki tenía curiosidad por ese mecanismo pequeño, ahora estaba seguro de que dentro había algo más útil que ayudaría a lograr destronar de su fortaleza a Júpiter, los atentados que ocurrieron en contra de los mestizos, la violencia con lo que se trataron, sus muertes, todo eso, al final, sería el motivo para expandir el odio de la gente mestiza y entre tanto, siempre había un grupo que lucharía por lograrlo, en el fondo, más que detener a la supercomputadora, resaltaba una pequeña preocupación con el Blondie que lo ha estado protegiendo, Ian Mink, seguramente, Júpiter ya se ha encargado de él, esperaba profundamente que no lo eliminará por completo, aún tenía preguntas, deseaba no ser la causa de su destrucción, quería verlo por algunos periodos de tiempo, recordar en su imagen, el rostro solitario y frió de Iason Mink, saber, que si pudo hacer algo al final.

_ eso no es problema, logramos poner un chip de rastreo en caso de que eso ocurriera, curiosamente, nos ha llevado en el mismo camino _ una voz fuerte de un joven llamó la atención de todos los que estaban alrededor de la fogata, sorprendidos por esta interrupción, Katse al lado de Riki lentamente se giró para observar a los recién llegados, el sonido del líquido en su taza se balanceo salpicando fuera del material.

_ ..._ Riki pareció escuchar el rechinido de los dientes de katse, tal parece, la persona que llegó, resulta ser muy conocida para este tipo.

Intrigado por esa acción en Katse, movió su cabeza para mirar atrás dándose con la mayor de las sorpresas.

Un joven mestizo, de ojos aceitunas y cabello oscuro, se paraba detrás de ellos con actitud orgullosa mirándolos por encima de sus cabezas, la sorpresa no fue él, sino del hombre detrás de este joven, contextura gruesa, cabello alborotado y corto, mirada dura, todo era tal como en el pasado, arrastró su cuerpo inconsciente por el extenso fuego mientras detrás de él, una mirada se clavaba en su espalda con sentimientos que no podrá comprobar jamás.

Este hombre.

Lo conocía perfectamente.

_Guy_ su susurro fue tan bajo que nadie lo noto, pero Riki, sentado cerca de la fogata, no supo cómo reaccionar, desde hace mucho tiempo, hubiese querido aclarar los asuntos entre ellos pacíficamente, jamás pensó que sus palabras harían detonar una granada contra tiempo que terminó con una situación terrible, no pudo evitar, mirar los dos brazos metálicos que suplantaron la parte faltante humana de este hombre, quizás fue un reflejo o los recuerdos, pero al verlo, no pudo evitar sentir una sensación terriblemente dolorosa en su miembro, estaba consciente que esa parte intima ya estaba reparada, pero no era fácil asimilarlo, no cuando fue ese acto doloroso el causante de no tener las fuerzas suficientes para correr, no cuando se arrastraba con todo el dolor de la impotencia que sentía cuando creyó, que lo único que lo enlazaba a Iason Mink se había ido, que lo dejaron como algo peor que un pet, no cuando fue esa causante de la impotencia de no poder salvarlos del fuego de Dana Banh y de imaginarse en la forma como lo hizo, porque no entraba en su cabeza, como él fue capaz de eso.

Quizás podría haberlo extrañado tanto en el pasado, sin embargo, en estos momentos, en su interior, no podía evitar que todo su cuerpo temblara de miedo ante su presencia.

.

.

.


	16. Entre la hermandad y las heridas del pasado

Entre la hermandad y las heridas del pasado

.  
.  
.  
_Guy_ su susurro fue tan bajo que nadie lo noto, pero Riki, sentado cerca de la fogata, no supo cómo reaccionar, desde hace mucho tiempo, hubiese querido aclarar los asuntos entre ellos pacíficamente, jamás pensó que sus palabras harían detonar una granada contra tiempo que terminó con una situación terrible, no pudo evitar, mirar los dos brazos metálicos que suplantaron la parte faltante humana de este hombre, quizás fue un reflejo o los recuerdos, pero al verlo, no pudo evitar sentir una sensación terriblemente dolorosa en su miembro, estaba consciente que esa parte intima ya estaba reparada, pero no era fácil asimilarlo, no cuando fue ese acto doloroso el causante de no tener las fuerzas suficientes para correr, no cuando se arrastraba con todo el dolor de la impotencia que sentía cuando creyó, que lo único que lo enlazaba a Iason Mink se había ido, que lo dejaron como algo peor que un pet, no cuando fue esa causante de la impotencia de no poder salvarlos del fuego de Dana Banh y de imaginarse en la forma como lo hizo, porque no entraba en su cabeza, como él fue capaz de eso.

Quizás podría haberlo extrañado tanto en el pasado, sin embargo, en estos momentos, en su interior, no podía evitar que todo su cuerpo temblara de miedo ante su presencia.

_ Parece que nos volvemos a encontrar _ esta vez, quien habló, fue nada más y nada menos que Guy, su voz podría ser la misma, pero estaba cargada con una melancolía desconocida, como si algo estaba pesando en sus palabras, pero se veía resignado a cambiar.

_si, que gran coincidencia _ Riki, como el observador en esta conversación, pudo mirar a escondidas de las personas detrás de él, todas las expresiones que llevaban en su rostro, mientras que Guy seguía tan tranquilo como agua en calma, el hombre a su lado miraba con fuerza a todos los presentes, como analizandolos, su mirada, sin embargo, seguía escudriñando su espalda, analizando quizás algún error en su comportamiento para desatar su caos, a su lado, Katze, había respondido con gran sarcasmo al comentario de Guy, pareciendo importarle poco su opinión.

_¿Qué haces aquí?, definitivamente tú no perteneces a esta raza _ Guy, molesto con la mirada sarcástica de Katze, no dudo en responderle grosero ante sus palabras.

_es correcto, pero como dije, que gran coincidencia _ Katze sorbió un poco de su bebida frente a Guy, observando en algún momento la expresión perturbada de Riki, aunque todos estaban reunidos, él mismo se había negado a mirar hacia atrás, seguía en su misma posición, con la taza en sus manos temblorosas.

Al parecer, Guy pudo observar el movimiento ocular de Katze, atraído por su curiosidad, observó la espalda de esta otra persona que en ningún momento ha girado a observarlos, quizás fue la oscuridad, o por sus sentimientos, pero algo dentro suyo, creyó reconocer esta figura, sin embargo, después de mucho tiempo, ¿Cómo podría creerlo?, fue incrédulo ante este pensamiento.

_ además…¿Quién es él?, ¿Tu amante o algún conocido tuyo? _ estaba a punto de acercarse a esta persona, pero, Katze se levantó caminando pocos centímetros a su dirección, para ocultar detrás suyo a esa extraña figura.

_ simple amigo mio _ para reaccionar de esa manera, solo atrajo sospechas en Guy, Katze lo sabía, pero no estaba dispuesto a explicar nada.

_ si es así, ¿Cómo es que no habla?, ¿es una de esas ratas de laboratorio de Tanagura? _ Guy no podía evitar decirlo de esa manera, desde que vió con sus propios ojos, todo lo que ocurría con los pet´s, los cambios que les hicieron ante los deseos de sus “amos”, ya no le parecía humanos, aunque, claramente, este pensamiento fue cambiado ante la noticia de que Riki era uno de ellos, la única diferencia, fue que nada de él fue cambiado a los gustos de un amo, sus emociones y pensamientos tuvieron un cambiado, eso no había duda, porque cuando regreso a Bison, ya no fue el mismo joven rebelde de sus recuerdos.

Nada fue cambiado en su cuerpo, pero, Guy recordó lo que sí le hizo, no tenía que haberle hecho eso a él, porque no se lo merecía.

_ es mejor quedarte en silencio, “Guly”, porque te recuerdo que en el pasado estuviste ligado a uno que no era de laboratorio _ si antes fue sarcástico, Katze, no tuvo piedad en recalcar algunos hechos, sabía que Riki no toleraría escuchar esto, pero no iba a dejar que humillaran a alguien que se ha preocupado tanto por su seguridad que incluso estuvo dispuesto a perdonarlo.

_¿Guly?, ¿A qué se refiere?_ el hombre al lado de Guy, se alteró al escuchar esta respuesta de Katze, preocupado por algo.

_ Cosas del pasado, no hablemos de eso, ¡Vámonos!_ su rostro expresaba incomodidad, se acercó a este hombre tratando de llevándoselo con él.

_ ¡Pero yo...!, ¡Guly!, soy tu amante, merezco respeto _ enojado por la evasiva respuesta, este hombre se detuvo abruptamente saliendo del forzado abrazo de Guy, parándose indignado frente a él. 

_ hablaremos en privado, bien, vamos, tenemos trabajo que hacer _ incluso ante su respuesta, su propio amante seguía mirándolo molesto, aunque eso podría enojar a cualquiera, Guy sintió que esta reacción fue realmente agradable y buena ante sus ojos _ Joru, te aseguro que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte _ se acercó acariciando sus brazos, tratando de tranquilizarlo, siendo rápidamente efectivo este trato.

_ lo sé, pero no me parece justo no saber nada de tu pasado cuando tú conoces el mió, Guly, yo tambien quiero ser tu apoyo _ Joru sostuvo el rostro cansado por el tiempo de Guy, sonriendo tranquilamente ante esa triste mirada _ está bien, hablaremos en privado _.

_ ¿Tu amante?, creí que después de la explosión, solo te dedicarías a culparte _ Katze, regresando a su lugar, no pudo evitar recalcar este hecho, realmente, estaba sorprendido de como Guy siguió continuando su vida mientras Riki, seguía aún mirando en su pasado tratando de luchar de sus recuerdos.

_ eso no te interesa, no sabes nada, no lo entenderías, él que ahora tenga un amante eso no es tu problema, Joru no es tu problema y con respecto a Riki, eso tampoco es tu problema, aún..._ como si los recuerdos de su pasado lo estuvieran golpeando, Guy perdió fuerza en sus últimas palabras _ sigo culpándome _ Joru, quien lo estaba escuchando siendo el más cercano a él, solo pudo bajar su mirada apretando sus puños, impotente de hacer algo por el pasado que desconocía.

_ dime una cosa, Guy, ¿Tratas a tu amante como lo has hecho con Riki?, ¿Le cortarias su miembro solo para que sea tuyo?, ¿Lo obligarías a permanecer a tu lado?, o, no me digas, ¿Es acaso Joru el reemplazo de Riki?, vaya, si es así, tu maldita obseción no ha acabado _ Riki al lado de Katze, creyó que ya era suficiente, las palabras que estaba diciendo Katze es, definitivamente demasiado, antes de regañar a Katze por sus duras palabras, Guy, enfurecido, le interrumpió.

_ ¡NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES!, ¡JORU Y RIKI NO SE PUEDEN COMPARAR!_ este grito llamó la atención de todos los presentes, algunas personas que estaban en alguna acción, se detuvieron para escucharlo, quedando un poco de silencio donde solo las palabras de Guy eran lo que más se escuchaban _ Riki fue alguien importante en mi vida, pero ha muerto y todo, fue mi culpa, no lo niego, no puedo evitar pensar, en regresar el tiempo y pensar mejor las cosas, ¡EVITAR EL MALDITO DÍA EN QUE RIKI Y IASON SE ENCONTRARON!, ¡EN NUNCA JAMÁS DEJAR QUE AMBOS SE HAYAN INVOLUCRADO!, De no dejar que Riki se marchara con él solo para ser uno de los muchos pet´s, si tan solo pudiera evitar su final, pero es imposible, ha sucedido, Riki no volverá y ahora, lo único que me queda es Joru y la pandilla Bison, el recuerdo de Riki y encargarme del final de Júpiter, así qué, ¡MÉTETE EN TUS ESTÚPIDOS ASUNTOS!_ si no fuese por que Joru seguía a su lado, seguramente se hubiesen desatado en golpes, sin embargo, al mirar a su amante, se dió cuenta que él se estaba yendo, pensando que algunas palabras podrían haberlo herido, lo siguió, corriendo a su lado.

La demás personas, al observar que ya nada estaba ocurriendo, volvieron a sus acciones.

Ikel y Elot, que en todo momento permanecieron en silencio, se miraron anonadados, después de un acuerdo silencioso, se retiraron para hablar sus propios asuntos.

_ vaya, qué agresivo, ¿Rik...Rok?_ rápidamente, escuchando su error, se corrigió a tiempo, Katze observó la expresión silenciosa de Riki, quien ya había terminado su bebida y lo observaba con absoluta seriedad.

_ quiero descansar _ es lo único que podía decir, quería analizar bien las cosas y saber qué fue lo que ocurrió, este casi reencuentro,lo ha alterado demasiado.

_ yo igual, ven, te llevaré a un lugar _ levantándose nuevamente de su lugar, recogió ambas tazas colocándolos en una de las cajas que ocuparon Elot y Ikel, guiando a Riki a un lugar adecuado para el descanso.

Mientras, que en una larga distancia, Guy, quien había regresado por los planos, observó ambas figuras alejándose, uno de katze y el otro, que le resultaba intrigante _ ¿Quién es él?_ .

.  
.  
.

Algunas personas, que estuvieron acostumbradas a dormir en montículos de piedras en la zona cero, utilizaron cajas vacías y tela vieja para crear carpas para dormir, Katze, quien también creyó mejor un espacio privado, hizo una carpa con la única diferencia de que éste era más grande que las demás, el espacio extra fue utilizado para colocar artículos de inteligencia, dejando solo un espacio para colocar sábanas que simulaban una cama.

_ Iré a comprobar algunos asuntos, sugiero que descanses, mañana se te incluirá en la recolección de piezas faltantes de este vehículo, con un grupo que organizaremos después _ sin dejar que Riki hable, Katze se marchó de inmediato, tal parecía que sus asuntos eran importantes.

Ahora, solo en este lugar, aprovechó en conectar este dispositivo que encontró en Zona Cero a una de las entradas de esta computadora digital, de inmediato, apareció una imagen tridimensional que giraba en su propio eje.

_esto es _ observando más de cerca esta imagen, Riki rápidamente se dió cuenta de que era esto _ los planos internos de la torre Júpiter..._ desde la sala de exhibición de los pet´s, la entrada familiar, todo fue tan familiar que incluso sus propios recuerdos se interponen en cada espacio _ pero, algo está mal _ fijándose adecuadamente en los detalles, definitivamente algo fue alterado.

_ ¿Qué está mal?, ¿eh?_ una voz conocida se escuchó detrás de él, congelando todo su cuerpo con aturdimiento en Riki, no supo cómo manejarlo _ ...no es posible _ esa voz se escuchaba cada vez más cerca como sus pasos tambaleantes _ ¿Esa voz?...¿Riki? _ esa persona, era definitivamente Guy, quien estaba detrás de él.

.  
.  
.  
TANAGURA

Lugar: Torre de Júpiter

_ no entiendo, ¿Corazón como algo llamado amor?, eso es solo un órgano humano, ¿Cómo es posible que pueda llegar a querer a alguien solo por un latido?, ¿mariposas en el estomago?, ¿Gases?, ¡MALDITOS HUMANOS!, ¿POR QUÉ AMAN?, ¿POR QUÉ ANHELAN EL SENTIR AMOR?, ¿POR QUÉ DESPERDICIAR SU CORTO TIEMPO BUSCÁNDOLO?_ cada palabra suya, Júpiter las escupía lanzando cada libro físico antiguo que encontró, dejando una montaña de libros inservibles, todos se trataban de novelas creadas por humanos que creían sobre este sentimiento, cuando esta supercomputadora leyó algunos párrafos, solo creyó absurdo todas esas palabras impregnadas en este papel y lo lanzó desconcertada _Iason, ¿Cómo es que llegaste a querer a alguien?, ¿Es porque algo estaba unido con ese mestizo?, ¿Qué cosa?,... si tú te unes a mí, ¿Podría yo entenderlo?, no lo creo, pero, intentarlo será lo mejor, de esta manera, tu seguirás unido a mí, como siempre debiste estarlo _ ella se acercó junto a Ian Mink, acariciando su rostro similar a su Blondie favorito, analizando todos sus datos internos para buscar una solución a este problema tan integrante.

_ ¡Aquí estamos!_ un grupo de androides se acercaron a esta habitación, obteniendo el permiso de inmediato de Júpiter para ingresar a este refugio blindado, el que más destacaba entre ellos, era el jefe de todos ellos, se presentó ante júpiter con un saludo militar de Tanagura.

_ empezaremos una operación ahora mismo, el afín entre Ian Mink, Iason Mink y yo, Júpiter _ si los androides tuvieran expresiones humanas, seguramente estarían confundidos con la proposición de Júpiter, pero solo seguían órdenes, así que rápidamente aceptaron.

_ sí señora_.

_ asegúrense de hacer un registro de lo que vamos a hacer y que uno de ustedes controle esta operación _ mientras seguían observando el rostro apagado de Ian Mink, su determinación fue absoluta.

_ ¿Cómo desea nombrar a la operación?, Mi señora _ cuestionó el jefe de los androides.

_ introducción del virus “Affected” al sistema de la computadora central, nadie más debe saber de esto _ ordenó, de inmediato, manipuló todo el sistema que manejaba dentro de la torre júpiter para realizar una análisis adecuado y preciso de su plan.

_ ¡si, señora!_.  
.  
.

.

_ ¿ERES TÚ?, ¿RIKI?_ como si fuese a desaparecer delante suyo, Guy se acercó sosteniendo los brazos de esta figura hasta que con violencia lo giró, observando completamente sorprendido el rostro asombrado de quien pensó muerto _¿P-POR QUÉ?, ¿POR QUÉ ESTÁS VIVO?, Katze…_ como si todo se aclarara, solo pudo gruñir de cólera e indignación _ ¡me mintió!, tú, ¿Dónde estuviste este tiempo?, ¿Por qué no regresaste con nosotros?, ¿con Bison?, ¿Conmigo?_ la fuerza con que sacudía a Riki era tanta que era posible observar el dolor en su rostro, sin embargo, Guy, quien seguía enfurecido y nublado del desconcierto, no podía reaccionar ante esta expresión _ ¿Dónde te escondías?, ¿Por qué no me buscaste?, ¡HÁBLAME!, ¡RIKI!, ¡EXPLÍCAME!, ¡AHORA!..._.

_¡ESO NO IMPORTA!_ llevado por sus propios sentimientos, Riki se soltó de Guy, golpeándolo para separarse centímetros de él _ ¿DÓNDE ESTUVE?_ todo su cuerpo temblaba, las emociones lo inundaron como olas de tormentas que estuvieron guardándose en un mar calmado , cada recuerdo era un ingrediente doloroso explosivo en su cuerpo _ ¿POR QUÉ NO REGRESÉ CONTIGO?, ¿EN SERIO ME ESTÁS PREGUNTANDO ESO, GUY?, ¿QUIÉN FUE LA PERSONA QUE ME CASTRÓ?, ¿QUIÉN FUE LA PERSONA QUE NO LE IMPORTÓ ESCUCHARME?, ¿QUIÉN ES EL SUICIDA QUE INTENTÓ EXPLOTAR DANA BANH CON ÉL Y CON IASON?, ¡SABES QUE OCURRIÓ!, ¡AÚN CON EL DOLOR QUE ME HICISTE!, ¡ ME ARRASTRÉ A TU LADO PARA SALVARTE!, ¡KATZE ME AYUDÓ EN EL CAMINO PERO ME DEJÓ ENTRAR SOLO POR MI SUGERENCIA!, ¡PORQUE CREÍ QUE PODRÍA DETENERTE!, MIENTRAS QUE CAMINABA CON TODO ESTE DOLOR, JAMÁS CREÍ QUE AL LLEGAR, TÚ YA HABÍAS COMENZADO A EXPLOTAR TODO EL LUGAR _ respirando profundamente para recuperar su aliento, Riki se alejó de Guy, retrocediendo, como si temiera que la llamas que una vez lo atacaron, llegaban a lastimarlo en ese momento, Guy, estaba en este punto asombrado y sutilmente herido con las palabras de Riki, se mantuvo en su lugar, escuchándolo atentamente _ cuando llegué, Iason ya estaba ahí, si no fuese por que le pedí que te ayudará, él no dudaría en dejarte atrás, mientras caminábamos, el fuego se expandía, Iason Mink es un blondie, él pudo correr contigo sin problemas, pudo haberme dejado atrás, pero no lo hizo, se mantuvo a mi lado asegurándose que yo siguiera sus pasos, …, en ese momento, algo ocurrió, me protegió con su cuerpo y me pidió llevarte, estaba tan _ temblando con todos los recuerdos en mente, no se daba cuenta que las lágrimas se estaban acumulando en sus ojos, las heridas de un pasado todavía no sanaban y esta vez, Riki, lo entendió _… sorprendido por sus palabras, así que estaba a punto de regañarlo para que siguiera caminando, pero, ¡Oh Guy!, ¡No lo viste en ese momento!, ¡pero sus piernas estaban...terriblemente...cortadas!, la sangre, su sangre, ¡Juro que quería...hacer algo por él!, pero era tarde, te llevé en mis espalda, el dolor de mi entrepierna, era tanta, que apenas pude llevarte, Guy, yo quería llevar a Iason Mink, pero, él era un blondie, yo un humano, ¿Cómo podría hacerlo?, cuando llegué a salir contigo de Dana Banh, no pude avisarle a Katze sobre Iason Mink, solo, le pedí que cambiara tu identidad, él lo juro, después de eso, Katze se encargó de mí, cuando desperté, ya era demasiado tarde, Iason Mink ardió con la explosion de Dana Banh_ como si todo eso fuese guardado en el baúl de sus recuerdos, el peso de todo lo ocurrido, finalmente se había aligerado un poco, Riki sabía que probablemente jamás se podría sacar todo esa carga de su corazón, pero esto era un inicio de que probablemente algún día, vivirá en paz, observando sus recuerdos con tanta calma que pareciera que nada le ha afectado.

_ entonces… él, ahora, finalmente, ya no podrá torturarte, Riki, tu...ya no le perteneces como un consuelo, Guy soltó esas palabras creyendo que serían las adecuadas para este momento, Riki, quien se derrumbó sentado entre las sábanas que representaban una cama,   
solo pudo suspirar.

_ ¿Sabes que... si me hubiesen dado la oportunidad de seguir consciente, hubiese vuelto por él?_ el gran impacto en la mirada de Guy no fue vista por Riki, quien seguía perdido en sus recuerdos y en lo que hubiese ocurrido si la situación fuese diferente.

_ ¡Riki!, ¡Te estás escuchando!, ¿Qué quieres decir con “regresar con él”?, ¿Después de todo lo que te hizo?, ¿Aún planeas regresar a él?_ exaltado por la expresión de las palabras de Riki, Guy estaba a punto de seguir gritando, pero al final, al ver la figura desolada de Riki, decidió mantenerse quieto en su lugar hasta que todo lo que tenían que decirse se haya dicho.

_Guy, si no hubiese interferido, quizás yo no podría haber entendido que al final, era a Iason Mink a quién quería, quizás, hubiese hecho algo por él, porque no fue solo tortura a su lado, él te salvó a tí y a mí, me protegió, más de lo que yo puedo saber, incluso cuando era su pet, él hizo tanto por mi… que yo jamás podré pagárselo_ después de recuperarse de su sentimiento, finalmente pudo observar el rostro sorprendido de Guy, notando con más claridad todo los cambios que el tiempo causo en él, era más maduro, con cortes antiguos en su rostro, con pocas arrugas en sus ojos y cejas.

_ ¡No puedo creerlo!, Entonces, ¿Por qué no volviste con nosotros?, ¿Por qué no me contactaste?_.

_ porque sabía que estarías bien, además, tuve una esperanza, creí que Iason Mink ha vuelto _ sintiendo que las cosas entre ellos están aclarándose por primera vez, Riki no pudo evitar sincerarse con Guy.

_ ¿Está vivo?_ Guy estaba desconcertado ante la respuesta de Riki, creyendo que podría ser solo un error.

_ no, no lo sé, quisiera que sí, pero Ian Mink, es el retrato de Iason Mink, cuando lo ví, pensé que era él, sin embargo, con el tiempo me di cuenta que no era así _ suspirando, Riki señaló a su lado, dirigiéndose a Guy con una suave mirada, ambos necesitaban sanar viejas heridas.

_¿Quién es Ian Mink?,¿Quién es él en realidad?, si es tan parecido a Iason Mink de tus recuerdos, ¿Por qué te aferras a él?, ¿Por qué simplemente no lo dejas en tu memoria?_ cada pregunta, era acompañada de pasos que se dirigían a un solo punto, al llegar frente a Riki, se sentó a su lado, rebuscando entre su abrigo, sacó dos cigarrillos, uno lo extendió a su viejo amigo, quien al observar su acción, lo acepto con gusto, después de prender sus cigarrillos, calaron de un profundo inhalación su contenido para finalmente sacar el humo.

_ porque dentro de mí, algo sigue unido a él, Ian Mink, tiene algo de Iason Mink que me sigue atando _ ciertamente, lo que dijo era verdad, no lo hubiese buscado, ni entregado a él solo por desearlo, algo lo atraía como imán a su imagen, simplemente, todavía no había averiguado el por qué.

_ todavía no te entiendo, Riki, trata de no meterte con él, Júpiter cuida a sus muñecos con tanta fuerza que es seguro, que si sabe de tu existencia, te querrá desaparecer de la faz de este mundo _ inhalando de nuevo su cigarro, Guy ya no se atrevió a mirar a Riki, ambos observaban el mismo punto indiferente de la habitación con tanta calma entre ellos.

_ Creo que eso ya no es el problema, Guy, ¿ Cómo es él?_ cambiando de tema, Riki quiso averiguar más del amante de Guy, todo este tiempo, más que algún sentimiento que podría afectarle sobre la nueva relación, solo sintió curiosidad de como estaban llevando su relación entre ellos, quería escuchar, cómo es que ellos lograron juntarse en una relación profunda.

_ ¿ÉL?, ¿Joru?, es un buen chico, lo conocí en un momento difícil, quiso entrar a Bison, pero lo rechacé constantemente, insistió tanto que…, al final, tuvimos algo, no sé cómo pasó, pero... me encontraba anhelando su presencia, su calor, su paciencia y su firmeza, tuvimos momentos duros, fue él, quien me llevó delante de tu recuerdo _ Guy, cuando perdió a Riki, creyó que jamás se recuperaría de la pérdida, que siempre debería luchar contra la culpa y la desolación, la tristeza, cuando creyó que había llegado a un punto muerto, Joru entró a su vida como un torbellino, arañando con fiereza sus ideales y algo más profundo en su corazón, anhelando todo de él, día a día, hasta que, finalmente le dió nombre a ese extraño sentimiento, ambos estaban confundidos, pero lograron aclarar sus dudas juntos, tomándose el tiempo que debían tomarse para sanar sus heridas y dar paso a su relación, Guy aprendió, que estar con esta persona, lo hace desear tanto de él, que incluso las pretensiones de otras personas le eran indiferentes.

_ ¿Ahora que sabes de mi existencia?, ¿Tus intenciones hacia él siguen siendo las mismas?_ Riki estaba curioso de ese hecho, no porque anhelara el corazón de Guy, simplemente, no quería ser un mal tercio en una relación que se ha esforzado tanto en seguir adelante.

_ si, siento que esta vez, solo puedo apoyarme en ti como un amigo, creo, que después de lo ocurrido, ya no puedo mirarte con la misma cara de antes, Riki, ahora eres como un hermano para mi, con respecto a lo ocurrido, lo siento _ podría sonar algo estúpido, pero Riki pudo escuchar su disculpa satisfecho, no tenian que decirse nada, ambos ya estaban perdonados, el pasado no podía recuperarse o cambiar, simplemente seguir adelante con lo que tenían, incluso si antes fue doloroso, lo importante ahora es el presente.

_ y más te vale que sea solo como amigos _ sorprendidos por esta nueva presencia, Joru ingresó a la carpa observando a ambas personas de manera analítica, observando la situación entre ellos hasta que asintió satisfecho, Riki no pudo entender su comportamiento, pero observar el nerviosismo en Guy, realmente lo hizo sonreír divertido de la situación.

_ ¡Joru!, yo…_.

_ olvidalo, escuché todo, Katze nos ordena que vayamos a la junta, ¡tú!_ ignorando a Guy, Joru señaló a Riki con su dedo índice para luego deslizarlo al dispositivo de los planos _ lleva ese mecanismo y espero, que no te acerques demasiado a “Guly”, o debo decir... Guy _ Joru, arrastrando las palabras con diversión, su mirada de reproche solo hizo que Guy se sintiera extrañamente avergonzado a los ojos de Riki.

_ Lo siento _.

_ demasiadas disculpas, hablemos en privado cuando tengamos tiempo disponible… y cuando no esté tan molesto contigo _ sin decir nada más, se marchó a pasos rápidos sin dejar que Guy o Riki contestaran nada.

_ bien _ ambos, solo dijeron esa palabra para luego mirarse con humor en sus miradas, después de una larga risa, Guy se levantó sacudiendo su ropa, observó a Riki, que aún permanecía sentado en el suelo para extenderle una de sus manos metálicas.

Riki lo sostuvo y Guy, con un impulso, lo ayudó a levantarse.

Riki pensó que definitivamente, todo esto, era obra de Katze.

.  
.  
.


	17. °^•~Opciones Esperanzadoras~•^°

Tal como se había organizado en el plan, algunos grupos de personas irían al desierto para buscar objetos metálicos que pertenecían a la nave, los más aptos se prepararon para su misión mientras los más débiles, permanecerán en el refugio cuidando de los otros obteniendo otros tipos de misiones que eran sumamente útiles para la nave.

Se entregaron correspondientemente tablas de cartón a los grupo de recolección, que al expandirse, se formarían cajas para transportar todos los objetos que hallarían, afortunadamente, Riki estaba en el grupo de Ikel y Elot.

Bobo, el niño que era de la Zona Cero, se aferró a la pierna de Ikel para irse con ellos, pero bastó solo una mirada de Elot para que desistiera rápidamente de la idea, mostrándose avergonzado de su comportamiento.

Después de la Zona Cero, Bobo dejó de ser el niño desnutrido y lastimero que se encontraba robando cualquier cosa de valor que le permitiese sobrevivir para luego aferrarse al cuidado de la pareja que inconscientemente lo adoptaron , Ikel y Elot resultaron ser tan protectores con el niño, que incluso parecían ser los padres biológicos de él, tenían un horario para turnarse en el cuidado de éste, como consecuencia de sus actos, Bobo era ahora capaz de vivir plenamente, de hablar más fluido y de engordar un poco más, gracias a la comida nutritiva que a diferencia de la Zona Cero, era escasa.

Esta situación no solo se vivía en Bobo, sino en todos los niños que quedaron huérfanos en el ataque en la Zona Cero, aunque recibían los mismos cuidados tanto de sus padres biológicos como adoptivos, en este caso se nombra también a Ikel y Elot como parte de ese grupo. Bobo resulta ser el más beneficiado con los afectados debido a que ellos lo conocían mejor que los demás, en medio de los viajes y días en que se buscaban los objetos metálicos, se encargaron de inculcarle los valores adecuados para que le permitieran ser un buen hombre, esta vez, no solo dejó de lado el hurto, sino que terminó ayudando a los mayores a cuidar de los más pequeños, prácticamente, ahora es un buen hermano mayor.

Ya lejos del refugio, este pequeño grupo conformado por Riki, Elot y Ikel, se encargaron de peinar una gran porción de desierto en búsqueda de los pedazos de metal, alejándose de los demás grupos, en el camino encontraron pequeñas piezas que guardaron en una caja que Riki se encargaba de llevar, Elot permanecía cerca de Ikel, protector ante su amante, pero eso no significaba que no estuviese atento a su alrededor, pues, estaba demostrando poseer una vista increíblemente buena, las diminutas piezas como tornillos que se encontraban debajo de la arena no fueron capaces de esconderse ante tal habilidad.

_ Todas las piezas aquí parecen...de alguna forma, útiles _ expresó Ikel después de desterrar una pieza de metal cortada en diferente forma debido al impacto, después de recoger éste objeto, lo sostuvo frente a sus ojos, analizándolo con muchas de las dudas que tenía en mente, entre ellas se encontraba la cuestión de saber si pertenecían o no a la nave.

_ no te distraigas, todavía tenemos que recoger algunas últimas piezas, quedarnos aquí hasta tarde no es conveniente, sobre todo con los androides que aún vagan por este desierto _ quién respondió no fue nada más que Elot, permanecía al lado de Ikel sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor en modo alerta y búsqueda, Riki no podía evitar sentirse incómodo ante la cercanía que esta pareja expresaba sin palabras íntimas, solo bastaba ver su comportamiento para saber que entre esos dos, nadie más podía estar interrumpiendo, así que sutilmente trató de irse en la búsqueda él solo, claramente, no era bueno permanecer en este ambiente amoroso.

_¡Ey!, ¡será mejor que no te marches lejos! _ Ikel, quien estando cerca a Riki, notó sus movimientos ingeniosos, antes de que se alejara más, le advirtió esperando que lo escuchara atentamente, recibiendo en respuesta, un ademán de manos que significaba estar de acuerdo con sus palabras, bufó enojado _ ese tonto_.

_..._ Elot no expresó ninguna palabra o sentimiento, pero no dejó de mirar la espalda solitaria de Riki, algo en él era enigmante, como un presentimiento que le señalaba que detrás de su persona hay una historia que podría o no asimilarse a la suya.

Una historia que debería ser escuchada.

.

.

.

Ya en el desierto, después de largos minutos de andar por la arena de los alrededores del desierto, su cuerpo estaba exigiendo el descanso que se merece, su cuello comenzaba a sentirse doloroso ante la firme posición de observar el suelo en búsqueda de objetos metálicos, dejando la misión de lado por un momento, se plantó un momento en un lugar y comenzó a circular su cabeza en movimientos que podrían aflojar toda la tensión que en su cuello sentía, la caja que aún sostenía entre sus manos entumecidos, todavía no estaba llena, pero se encontraba menos vacía que cuando se marchó del lado de Ikel y Elot, fijando su mirada a su alrededor, notó grandes piezas de metales semi enterradas en la arena, apresurado por este hallazgo esperanzador, se aproximó a verificar si esto pertenecían a la nave, tal como se lo esperó, a medida que se acercaba pudo afirmar sus dudas, comenzó a desenterrar todas las piezas pequeñas que podrían guardarse en la caja, mientras las grandes, se decidió por esperar a regresar y advertirle a todos de su descubrimiento.

_ soldar estas piezas será difícil, pero supongo que ya tienen un método para hacerlo _ mientras analizaba cada una de las piezas, un movimiento veloz a su derecha llamó su atención, aceleradamente se escondió entre las piezas de metal tratando de ocultar su presencia, se acercó sutilmente a averiguar lo que estaba ocurriendo, cuando se asomó en la esquina de la gran pieza rota, observó a los seres que estaban ahí_...¿eh?, esos son...androides _ tal como lo mencionó, había muchos de ellos escaneando cada pieza de metal como si pudiesen hallar una evidencia de su objetivo, cada vez que no hallaban nada, se giraban para escanear otra gran pieza de metal que se encontraba cerca.

_ Objetivo...rastreando...sin resultados _ estas robóticas palabras impresionaron a Riki, no por su significado, sino que no se esperaba que justo frente a la pieza en que se ocultaba, un androide se encontraba escaneando el material, nervioso de la posibilidad de verse descubierto, rápidamente se giró a esconderse en las esquinas menos visibles de esta pieza metálica, aunque los androides flotaban sobre sus ejes, eso no significaba que no podía saber su presencia por pequeños movimientos y sonidos que podría hacer, ellos se acercaban cada vez más a analizar las piezas cercanas a él, poniéndolo sumamente nervioso.

Uno de los androides se acercaron a escanear la pequeña pieza a un lado de esta gran pieza donde Riki se ocultaba y otro tercer androide escaneaba otra pieza cercana a los otros dos, desde ese escondite peligroso, pudo escuchar sus palabras.

_ Objetivo...rastreando...sin resultados _ un suspiro casi involuntario estuvo a punto de salir, pero se contuvo, incluso con esos sonidos que parecían silenciosos para cualquier humano, ellos podrían detectarlo a tan poca distancia.

_ Objetivo...rastreando…_ Otro cuarto androide exclamó con señales de alerta que brillaban en rojo, sin darse cuenta, Riki se petrificó en su sitio, dos androides delante de él brillaron en rojo al reconocer las palabras, mientras, que detrás de él, un androide armado se encargaba de escanear una de sus huellas que dejó en la arena cuando vino a revisar las piezas de metal, cuando se dió cuenta de esto, no pudo justificar su falta, realmente estaba tan sorprendido por la presencia cercana de los androides que olvidó de borrar los pequeños detalles, tales como eran las pisadas plasmadas en la arena, la caja de materiales que permanecían entre sus brazos, dificultando sus movimientos y que era absolutamente necesario mirar su propia espalda cuando se encontraba en este tipo de situaciones _ ¡Objetivo localizado!_.

_ ¡OBJETIVO LOCALIZADO! _ los demás androides repitieron las mismas palabras alertando a los demás que venían con ellos, finalmente, el androide detrás de Riki apuntó su arma completamente cargada frente a él, disparando sin dudar en la dirección fijada.

_ ¡Mierda! _ alertado por este ataque masivo, soltó la caja con las piezas de metal dejándola caer en el suelo, esparciéndose las piezas pequeñas en la arena, mientras Riki se desplazaba por la arena para escapar de los ataques continuos, tuvo que maniobrar entre las piezas más grandes para poder escapar, saltando sobre ellas o escalando, haciendo todo lo posible por huir, aunque lo cierto era, que los androides no se podían comparar en nada con ningún humano, mientras Riki ya había alcanzado los cinco metros, ya tenía a cinco de los androides corriendo a su lado, atacando por todos los lados de su cuerpo.

Riki corrió, se agachó, rodó, regresó sobre sus pasos y trató de hacer muchos movimientos para despistarlos, sin embargo, con estos androides a su lado, era imposible hacerlo, es aquí donde la diferencia entre la tecnología y lo humano marcaban una gran diferencia para esta y muchas situaciones.

Justo cuando su resistencia alcanza un límite de no retorno, además, que el sudor de su piel escurría en todos los lugares de su piel pegándose con su ropa, dificultando sus acciones con un doloroso entumeciendo en sus músculos, algo, no, un movimiento aleatorio y silencioso impactó de improviso contra uno de los androides que se acercaban a su derecha, haciéndolo explotar a este androide en millones de piezas inservibles, Riki se quedó quieto en su lugar, cubriéndose de la explosión, bastante curioso con este ataque, quiso averiguar al causante, pero, incluso si quería identificar la causa de esto, los demás androides no se tomaron el tiempo de esperar a que termine de analizar la situación, importando poco al ataque y al nuevo intruso, solo tenían un objetivo en mente, que brillaba en una luz roja clara el nombre del hombre que Júpiter deseaba desaparecer.

Pero incluso antes de ejecutar su plan principal, se vieron sorprendidos por más impactos de energía que terminaron por exterminar a todos los androides que rodeaban a Riki.

_ ¡TÚ...EXTRAÑO TONTO!, ¡NO PUEDES QUEDARTE QUIETO SIN QUE ESOS TE ATRAPEN! _ ciertamente, la voz que venía de una dirección a unos kilómetros de distancia, sólo podía pertenecer a Ikel, desde lejos Riki notó su figura acercarse apresurado hasta detenerse frente a él, soportando el aire en sus pulmones, primero observó todo su cuerpo en búsqueda de heridas, finalmente al no encontrar más que sudor y pequeñas heridas sin gravedad, jadeó en busqueda de aire que tanto necesitaba desde que tanto él, como Elot, se dieron cuenta de la probabilidad del peligro que podría estar Riki, acertando su hipótesis al hallarlo prácticamente acorralado.

Elot, quien llegó apresurado detrás de Ikel, solo pudo observar a este último en todo momento, la intensidad de su mirada podría ser capaz de atravesar la ropa de este amante suyo, ignorando por completo a Riki, quien al observar el comportamiento de Elot, estuvo momentáneamente avergonzado por el propósito lujurioso que Elot guardaba para Ikel.

_ ¡No me jodas!, ¡No creí que serían tan exactos en su búsqueda! _ expresó Riki observando las cenizas que quedaron del impacto que exterminó a todos los androides fusionándose con la arena, acordándose de lo sucedido antes de que Ikel y Elot llegarán, buscó con la mirada el causante capaz de exterminar a los androides, sin encontrar nada más que desierto, los dos compañeros en esta misión de recolectar, las grandes y pequeñas piezas faltantes de la nave y las cenizas de los androides.

_ ¡PUES FIJATE QUE ESOS ANDROIDES CABEZAS DE HIERRO SON CREACIÓN DE JÚPITER!, ¿NO TE DICE ESO ALGO? _ exasperado por la tranquilidad de Riki, Ikel planeaba asesinar a ese compañero, realmente, fue su culpa que no pudo hacer nada más que recolectar piezas y repartir pequeños besos traviesos a Elot, antes de llegar a más, recordó que en esta misión, habían tres personas que estaban buscando piezas, estuvo a punto de pedir disculpas avergonzado por su comportamiento lascivo, pero antes de poder lograrlo, ese compañero ya se había ido lejos, claro era, que olvidaron que ellos fueron quienes también lo despidieron hace una hora, al final, se decidieron por ir a buscarlo, llegando en el momento exacto en que estuvo a punto de ser Riki quien iba a ser las cenizas en vez de los androides en el suelo.

_ ¡CLARO QUE LO SÉ!, ¿CÓMO IBA A SABER QUE ME RASTREABAN COMO UN PERRO A SOLO POCOS KILÓMETROS DE DISTANCIA? _ llevado por el humor de Ikel, Riki también entró, inconscientemente, a la discusión entre ambos, no importa si se debían o no la vida por salvarse mutuamente, en estos momento, ambos parecían ser dos hermanos que mantenían una relación agresiva pero confiable.

_ ¡CALLARSE! _ exaltado y abrumado por tener a dos niños gruñendo de rabia a punto de sacar sus puños, Elot fue quien al final, logró estabilizar la relación entre Riki y Ikel, ambos se retaron con su mirada para luego calmarse y recolectar las piezas que quedaron a varios metros del lugar donde estaban, en completo silencio.

Cuando finalmente las cajas que trajeron con ellos se habían llenado, se agruparon nuevamente para hablar de lo que se supone que iban a hacer después, no es más que el asunto de las piezas grandes de metal que aún permanecían enterradas en la arena, ciertamente, algunos se redujeron su tamaño por el impacto de los disparos de los androides en medio de la persecución, pero, incluso si estaban divididos en mitad, estas piezas seguían siendo lo suficientemente pesadas como para llevarlos al refugio, se decidió en llamar a los demás para que en grandes grupos, poder llevar esas piezas de metal, los tres comenzaron a caminar de regreso, Riki aprovechó para consultarle a Ikel sobre si vio algo fuera de los común y la identidad de quien le ayudó contra los androides.

_ ¡Ja!, finalmente lo preguntas, dime algo Riki, ¿Crees que nos enfrentamos a Júpiter sin una opción que nos ayude a tener una ventaja en esta lucha contra Júpiter?, creo que no seríamos capaces de nada si no tenemos algo así, es ahí, donde entrará mi grandioso amante _ orgulloso, Ikel levantó su mirada hacia la espalda de Elot, quien caminaba firmemente frente a ellos como un líder, Riki al escuchar sus palabras se preguntó si esto era verdad.

_ ¡Tú!, ¿Cómo es...que lograste exterminarlos? _ Riki cuestiona sutilmente tanteando el terreno temiendo ofender o molestar a Elot, no podía evitarlo, después de todo, este hombre frente a ellos era el más fuerte entre los tres, no por nada fue uno de los tres primeros miembros líder en participar de la reunión de ayer, incluso si fue de pocas palabras, tal parece que su propósito es mucho más mayor e importante que los demás.

_ ¿Crees que son fáciles de hacerlo?, cuando ellos nos atacaron por primera vez, nosotros no sabíamos cómo deshacernos de ellos, lo más seguro es que estábamos a punto de rendirnos, pero, sorprendentemente, después de un largo esfuerzo, logramos hacer algo, lo único que nos faltaba, era saber cómo penetrar su dura estructura, dada la casualidad, que encontramos esa esencia destructora en los organismos de estos extraños seres _ Ikel fue quien tomó la palabra por Elot, explicando asuntos importantes para que Riki supiera el alcance de sus esfuerzos, la batalla podría ser casi imposible de ganar, pero si había opciones esperanzadoras, no dudaría en tomarlo entre sus manos para asegurar la victoria.

_ Estas armas, ¿Hay posibilidad de ser repartidas antes de introducirnos en la torre Júpiter?_ .

_ es posible, sin embargo, no hay muchas, por lo que nos vemos en la posibilidad de dividirnos en equipos _ esta vez, quien respondió al cuestionario de Riki, fue Elot, él permanecía tranquilo entre sus pasos, cargando dos cajas como si fuese algo completamente fácil, no es necesario decir de quién pertenecía esa segunda caja, pero Riki, no podía evitar preguntarse cuánto de sus secretos estaban ocultos para él o para todos, porque la fuerza con que sostiene ambas cajas debería ser imposible para cualquier humano, si con solo una caja que sostenía en sus manos ya sentía sus manos tambalearse de cansancio y dolor, con dos, era absolutamente imposible.

_ ¿Es la única herramienta disponible para luchar con todos los androides de Júpiter?, ¿Qué hay de los Blondies?, seguramente ellos lucharán por Júpiter, ¿Cómo se enfrentarán ante esos seres casi perfectos? _ si Riki lo pensaba bien, incluso si ese arma que modificaron con ayuda de algunas sustancias de los androides, era lo suficiente para eliminar a los androides, era diferente cuando se trataba de los Blondies, incluso si estos eran cerca de ser una docena en total, menos de la cantidad que hay de los androides, eran lo suficientemente poderosos como para aplastarlos antes de hacer algún movimiento, prácticamente, una dura barrera que cuidaba la espalda de Júpiter.

_ por el momento, estas armas pueden destruir a estos androides, con respecto a los Blondie´s, no estamos seguros que funcione, pero, no hay opción, si crees que tienes una forma para crear nuevas herramientas, entonces hazlo _ Ikel giró en su sitio buscando alrededor del desierto hasta finalmente apuntar a una dirección _ llévate a estos androides y mira por tí mismo, vámonos Elot _ señalando a un grupo de androides que anteriormente se habían encontrado y habían evitado su desintegración para utilizar sus materiales después, los había dejado a un lado del extenso desierto, en una montaña de cadáveres de androides a metros de distancia, Ikel se decidió por abandonar esos materiales para ir con Elot a recuperar su tiempo de afecto.

_ espera Ikel _ sin embargo, como se esperaba de un líder como él, Elot se acercó a Riki para mirar la montaña de cadáveres a la distancia, con determinación en su voz, expresó _ te ayudaré a llevarlos _.

_ no te preocupes por él, Elot _ exaltado, Ikel refutó en berrinche queriendo permanecer aunque sea, un momento al lado de Elot, obtener sus mimos como fuente principal, ese era su objetivo, pero había olvidado cuán dedicado era su amante con respecto a la batalla y la misión.

_ un momento… estos androides son pesados, además que estás cargando con dos cajas, ¿Cómo puedes recoger a estos androides? _ apuntando a este hecho, Riki esperaba más de la respuesta que estaban a punto de aclarar algunas dudas que lo han estado acosando constantemente en sus pensamientos.

_ ¿No lo has notado ya?, incluso si Elot es diferente, eso no tiene nada que ver contigo _ sin nada más que decir, Ikel se acercó a Elot para sostener su caja, mientras lo hace, no pudo evitar acariciar con dulzura el rostro de su amante, besando rápidamente la sexy boca de Elot para traviesamente correr hacia el refugio llevando la caja como sea, incluso si el pesado objeto lo hace tambalearse, él alegremente se iría.

_¡Sigamos! _ con una orden que sonaba animada por parte de Elot junto a Riki recogieron los cadáveres de los androides que podían llevar para seguir su camino, llevando una caja en sus brazo y arrastrando a un androide completamente inservible por la arena del desierto.

.

.

.

La búsqueda, el camino extenso del desierto y la dura persecución, solo lo hicieron retrasarse en su llegada, porque cuando alcanzaron la entrada del refugio, prácticamente la Luna era su único foco en su camino, sin embargo, incluso si ellos fueron los primeros en irse y los últimos en volver, Katze junto con Guy y Joru, permanecían parados esperando por ellos en la entrada, al visualizarlos, rápidamente se acercaron a ayudarles.

Guy estuvo a punto de sostener la caja pesada de Riki, pero, Joru, como amante, se apresuró a evitar ese acercamiento sin antes agradecer a su rival por su esfuerzo, incluso si fuese su más grande enemigo, él mismo no perdería la dignidad ante nadie y mucho menos ante la persona quien fue, en algún momento de la vida de Guy, un ex-amante.

Después de eso, Guy también quiso llevar el androide que Riki arrastraba, pero éste, al sentir una mirada hostil de parte de Joru desgarrando su espalda, rechazó las intenciones de Guy intentando ser lo más amable y cordial posible mientras le aconsejaba permanecer junto a su pareja.

En cuanto a Ikel y Elot, una vez que saludaron a quienes les esperaron en la entrada, de inmediato guardaron las piezas en el almacén de la nave para luego irse a descansar juntos, sin antes pasar por el área de preparación de alimentos.

Guy y Joru ingresaron al almacén para guardar las piezas y volver a echar un vistazo a los planos de la nave, verificando las piezas recogidas y planificar un mapa del desierto con las estimaciones de la ubicación donde se encontraban las demás piezas grandes, claro, que para eso tuvieron que escuchar atentamente las declaraciones de Riki, Elot y Ikel, sacaron sus ideas principales, esta noche, ellos iban a permanecer ocupados.

Mientras tanto, Riki y Katze se adentraron en la nave, este último guiaba al más joven al área de preparación de alimentos, donde en medio de la sala se encontraba una olla grande y caliente en que se encontraba las sobras de la sopa, anteriormente a ellos, Ikel y Elot recogieron su parte guardada dejando lo suficiente para Riki, no había necesidad de preocuparse de los demás, tal parece, todos ya habían tomado su parte y se habían retirado a descansar.

_ escuché que los androides los encontraron _ Katze indicó a Riki una caja para que pudiese sentarse, éste aceptó la invitación, finalmente después de largas horas de caminar por la arena, sus músculos podían descansar del esfuerzo que realizó durante todo el día, esta sensación aliviante , relajaron por completo su cuerpo.

Después de servir la sopa y tomar el té, tanto Riki como Katze permanecían en silencio mirando la fogata, que lentamente se iba consumiendo, pensando en tantos asuntos que en esos momentos eran su dolor de cabeza.

_ Elot…¿Es un androide? _ cuestionó Riki, realmente hoy, cuando acompañó en la recolección junto a Ikel y Elot, quedó sorprendido con todo lo que podía hacer éste último, si no fuese porque vió con sus propios ojos como el amante de Ikel, levantaba con gran facilidad las dos cajas, jamás hubiese creído que fue él quien disparó a los androides que le quisieron atacar, realmente, eso fue muy extraño, además, que no logró ver el arma que utilizó para exterminar a los androides de Júpiter, quedando ese asunto en una enigma constante en sus pensamientos.

_ podría decirse que en realidad _ buscando la forma adecuada de describir a Elot, Katze trató de hacer una oración que sea capaz de explicar todo lo que él sabía de este hombre, sin embargo, al final solo quedó en simples palabras _ es un error de prueba _.

_ ¿Error de prueba? _.

_ ¿Sabías que Júpiter almacenaba desperdicios como Elot?, su propósito fue crear a los mejores del amplio sistema para mantener estable Amoii, ocasionalmente creaba androides que con el tiempo igualaron aspectos humanos, fue así que se le ocurrió una idea mejor, la creación de la perfección _ no tenía que decirse mucho para saber a quienes se referían, Katze podía recordar todos los datos que halló dentro del sistema que Júpiter almacenaba.

_ ¿Los Blondie´s?, ¿Estás diciendo que Elot es uno de ellos? _ la sorpresa fue mayor, Riki no podía entender esto, claramente, los Blondie´s que conoció, eran personajes que imitaban la perfección, física como mentalmente, eran adonis para el ojo de cualquier ser vivo, el aire que los acompañaban eran realmente inigualables, potentes y grandiosos, tanto, que incluso los mismos humanos deseaban alcanzarlos, lastimosamente, Júpiter no permitía que ninguno de sus amados seres sean capaz de conocer la humanidad, podrían imitarlo, pero jamas igualarlo.

Elot, sin embargo, tiene otras características que lo hacen desistir de la idea sobre su origen Blondie, la perfección puede asomarse en algunos rasgos físicos, pero no era completa, tiene otros pensamientos y comportamientos que cambiaban si se trataba de Ikel, era, simplemente imposible imaginarlo como uno de esos seres perfectos de Júpiter.

_ no exactamente, fue un prototipo que nació con esa idea, pero, Júpiter buscó su perfección en otros seres utilizando el método de la información del margen de error y solución de prueba, cada imperfección que salga en los prototipos creados serían rápidamente desechados mientras que lo útil, se mantendría para las próximas pruebas, sin embargo, los restos que quedaron inservibles eran guardados en la recamara de reutilización, donde sus piezas que aún servía iban a ser útiles para los siguientes prototipos _ levantándose de la caja donde se estaba sentando, Katze se fue directamente a la olla vacía pero su estado realmente era sucia, tomando la iniciativa, con manos torpes y mayor esfuerzo, comenzó a limpiar el objeto con una esponja y un poco de agua almacenada.

_¿Cómo es que parece ser un humano normal entre todas las personas?, ¿Cómo es que sobrevivió de Júpiter? _ cuestionó Riki, las preguntas iban y venían como olas en el mar de sus pensamientos, buscando hipótesis de lo que pudo haber pasado, creando historias que podrían ser posibles, imaginando tantas cosas que, incluso, al final, solo lo dejaban confundido.

_ larga historia que desconozco, fue él quién hizo esta herramienta para destruir androides, ¿Su motivo?, no lo sé, tendrá sus propios asuntos _ parando un momento su labor, Katze con manos húmedas tanteó su propio pantalón, cuando lo sintió, rápidamente lo sacó para lanzárselo a Riki, quien asombrado por este movimiento atrapó el objeto pequeño con reflejos rápidos, al tenerlo en sus manos, por fin pudo ver el arma que utilizaron para, prácticamente, desintegrar los androides.

No era grande ni pesada, era pequeña, pero incluso si su tamaño parecía una burla, su diseño reflejaba un potencial enorme que guardaba de secreto en su interior, no lo había visto directamente como funcionaba y lo que vio , la fuerza en sus disparos, fue realmente increíble, no estaba seguro si esta pequeña arma fue capaz de hacer que todos los androides desaparecieran, solo podía confiar en las palabras de Ikel y Katze para creer que es posible.

_ espera… él, parece estar unido a Ikel, parecen tener una relación íntima, ¿Cómo puede él estar junto a un humano? _ eso fue, realmente, lo que muchas veces se preguntó, con respecto a la relación de ellos y las intenciones que una vez Iason Mink tuvo con él, no pudo llegar a entender cómo es que un Blondie resguardado celosamente por Júpiter, creado para ser calculadores , fuertes, incluso fríos, preparados para ser la perfección sin afecto de nada, cayeran ante los sentimientos humanos de una forma que parecía tan, increíble.

_ seguramente, de la misma forma que Iason Mink estaba unido a ti , no tengo todas las respuestas a tus preguntas, solo vine aquí a recomendarte a que te prepares, mañana empezará la introducción a la torre Júpiter, si vas a hacer esa pieza, te aconsejo que lo termines ahora, no hay mucho tiempo _ después de restregar la esponja por el material sucio y terminar de limpiar la olla, Katze lo dejó a un lado para su secado, se acercó a Riki para sostener el arma entre sus manos, guardándolo de inmediato.

_ ¿No nos íbamos a introducir la siguiente semana?, ¿Cómo pueden luchar con tan pocos recursos?, ¿No es muy apresurado esto? _ exaltado con la noticia, Riki se levantó acelerado intentando interrogar arduamente a Katze, pero éste suspiró sosteniendo con compañerismo el hombro de Riki.

_ Porque ya no quieren esperar, han soportado tanto en esta tierra, que lo único que desean es que esto termine y aunque también creo que es muy apresurado tomar estas decisiones, no podemos saber con exactitud, cuales serán el siguiente movimiento de Júpiter y que tan tarde será, si descubrimos que en el tiempo que nos tomamos para crear planes, ella lo podría utilizar para encontrar una solución a su problema, es decir, nosotros, tú mismo sabes lo que es capaz de hacernos, aparentemente, lo único que está haciendo es ordenar a androides a cazarte, pero ella, superficialmente, permanece tranquila en su altar mientras que en su conciencia, podría estar tramando algo _ Katze indicó con su mano una dirección, cuando Riki deslizó su mirada hasta dirigirla donde se apuntaba, se dio cuenta que allí había una carpa con una luz encendida, en medio de las sábanas que servirán como puerta se podían observar un escritorio con materiales metálicas _ además, no estamos completamente solos, pronto sabrás a qué me refiero _ golpeando suavemente la espalda de Riki para impulsarlo a caminar hacia la carpa con luz, Katze se giró para regresar a su propia carpa, no necesitaba el descanso, al menos, no en este momento, las cosas estaban a punto de erupcionar como volcán activado en cualquier momento, sino mantiene en orden todos sus planes de escape y defensa, podrían caer en desgracia, solo bastaba un error situacional para que todo termine mal.

.

.

.

Continuará


	18. Sin Aliento

Con el tiempo a cuestas, todo se hizo de acuerdo a los planes.

La idea principal fue terminar todo los asuntos que involucran soldar las piezas a la nave y atacar ese día a Tanagura, pero como Katze, Riki y algunos que se dieron cuenta y se lo esperaban, eso no iba a suceder.

Aplazaron el tiempo de ataque mientras trasladaban las piezas grandes, acercándose al área donde creían que cada pieza podría encajar a la nave, este vehículo fue desenterrada y limpiada por encima de la arena que se acumuló durante tanto tiempo, una persona fue quien propuso subir y atar sogas desde la parte superior de la nave con el objetivo que, las personas que iban a soldar o hacer alguna acción que pudiese ayudar a mejorar al vehículo, lograsen alcanzar los lugares difíciles, Guy y Joru decidieron por sí mismos ayudar en la soldadura, colgando entre gruesas sogas, hicieron columpio para alcanzar los lugares más altos, si había alguien más que podría hacer ese trabajo, era bienvenidos a hacerlo, de esa forma, una hilera de personas colgantes moldeaban y soldaban piezas para encajarlas en su lugar.

Riki, mientras tanto, se encargaba de trasladar las grandes piezas que en un grupo de personas llevaban, coordinándose para que el paso sea el mismo y no tuvieran inconvenientes cuando lograban movilizarse.

Katze, por otro lado, con la ayuda de los planos de la nave creados por Guy y Joru, señalaba las piezas y los lugares en que estos deberían ir, manejando y fortaleciendo astutamente en secreto planes secundarios, buscando soluciones a algunos problemas que en algún momento aparecían, exactamente, la mayor carga física, los llevaban la mayoría de sobrevivientes, exceptuando a los más pequeños, embarazadas , ancianos y heridos. Y la carga emocional se los llevaban los líderes de los planes y sobre todo, Katze, quién en más de una ocasión se ha visto en dificultad de liderar, en breves momentos se retiraba para un descanso que solo duraban pocos minutos, puesto que, ocurrían situaciones inesperadas que se necesitaban de su atención, al ver como Katze salía apresurado de su carpa para atender un asunto, Riki sintió un poco de lástima.

De esa forma es como después de un día y medio lograron restaurar la nave, podría decirse que estaban cerca a lograr la total renovación, las pocas personas que se habían mantenido al margen del exhaustivo trabajo, insistieron arduamente en atacar la torre, vociferando con ira tratando de convencer a los demás de golpear Tanagura, sin embargo, los demás solo lo ignoraron, cansados y sin energía para continuar, se retiraron a descansar a su propia carpa y para ese entonces, Katze ya se había desvanecido debido a la fatiga, siendo trasladado rápidamente en una camilla que los demás líderes cargaron hacia su propia carpa, Riki quiso ir con él, para al menos estar atento a sus necesidades, pero Katze permanecía completamente dormido que al final, solo se mantuvo cerca mientras ensamblaba el arma que planeaba utilizar contra los Blondie´s, durante todas esas noches cortas, logró crear una parte de esta arma, el único inconveniente que veía sobre esto, es que no estaría completamente seguro si serviría en la batalla.

Finalmente, al día siguiente, ya descansados y completamente en buen estado, todos se juntaron alrededor del área de alimentos para recoger su desayuno, cuando los platos fueron servidos y los estómagos saciados, los líderes, junto a Katze, dieron la orden que tanto esperaban.

_ ¡QUERIDOS HERMANOS!_ uno de los líderes encargado del suministro de alimentos y de la salud de los refugiados, se levantó de su caja que servía como silla, dejando a un lado su plato, todas las personas a su alrededor fijaron su mirada en él, expectantes _¡PRESTAD ATENCIÓN!_ aquel grito fue dirigido a los que habían continuado comiendo o charlando entre ellos, en especial a los más pequeños, este día era único para todos, era sumamente especial que no olviden la lucha que iban a hacer, porque eso, no solo involucran a los viejos, sino a los más jóvenes, porque de ellos dependían su futura generación _¡HEMOS ESPERADO TANTO PARA ESTE MOMENTO, LOS DÍAS FUERON DUROS, LAS NOCHES FUERON DE GRAN AYUDA PARA RECUPERAR ENERGÍAS!_ Riki, quien también se encontraba sentado en medio de todos los refugiados, observó los movimientos asertivos de las personas a su alrededor _ ¡ENERGÍAS QUE TANTO NECESITAREMOS!, ¡HOY!, ¡DEFINIREMOS UNA PARTE IMPORTANTE EN NUESTRA HISTORIA! ,¡EN NUESTRA RAZA!, ¿CUÁNTAS VECES NOS APARTARON DE LOS DEMÁS?, ¿CUÁNTAS VECES NOS HUMILLARON?, ¿CUÁNTAS PERSONAS QUERIDAS HEMOS PERDIDO POR CULPA DE ESTE SISTEMA LLAMADA “NORAM”, DIRIGIDA POR JÚPITER?, ¿CUÁNTAS VECES MÁS NOS HA DISCRIMINADO?, ¡QUERIDOS HERMANOS!, ¿NO ESTÁN CANSADOS DE ESTO?_.

_ ¡LO ESTAMOS!_ en coro, las voces de reclamos que durante años se mantuvieron atorados en sus gargantas, deseando salir para enfrentarse a su situación, finalmente lograron exclamar con orgullo en este día.

_¿NO ESTÁN ENFURECIDOS CON TODO LO QUE NOS HAN HECHO?_ mientras se gritaban esas palabras, las personas no podían evitar recordar todo lo que vivieron en la Zona Cero, incluso antes de esta zona de opresión, debido a su raza, su color de piel, han pasado por tanto que incluso si se logra escuchar la historia de todos, no serían capaz de plasmar en un libro todo los eventos, debido a que esta lucha había comenzado desde hace mucho tiempo, hubieron personas que murieron tratando de cambiar el sistema y que no pudieron ni siquiera lograr absolutamente nada, quedando olvidadas todos sus reclamos.

_ ¡SI, LO ESTAMOS!_ llevados por sus recuerdos, por el pasado que también lucharon por esto, por su futura generación, todos siguieron expresando las palabras con la furia contenida.

_¿QUIENES SERÁN LOS QUE DESTRUYAN A JÚPITER Y SU SISTEMA?_ otro líder, llevado por las exclamaciones de todos, también se levantó en voz, con la esperanza que estas palabras no sean en vano.

_¡NOSOTROS!_ aullaron con valor en sus voces .

_ ¡BIEN HERMANOS, CON UN GRITO DE ESTA HERMANDAD DIGAN NUESTRA GLORIA POR NUESTRA VICTORIA!, ¡PORQUE DEFINITIVAMENTE NOS ENCARGAREMOS QUE ESTE DÍA JÚPITER DESAPAREZCA PARA SIEMPRE!_ el Líder que anteriormente fue el primero en hablar, también siguió su discurso, el ambiente del lugar se encontraba pesado, no por energías negativas, sino por la fuerza de su lucha que mantuvieron reprimidos durante tantos años.

“¡GLORIA A NUESTRA VICTORIA!”

“¡GLORIA A ESTE DÍA!”

“¡GLORIA POR NUESTRA RAZA Y POR NUESTRA LIBERTAD!”

Las voces en este pequeño espacio dentro de la nave resonaban en cada pared, logrando animar aún más a la gente.

_ ¡GLORIA ETERNA A KATZE!_ este Líder, ocasionalmente tomó la mano del recuperado Katze y de un movimiento lo levantó a su lado, victorioso en frente de todas las personas, que orgullosas y agradecidas por el esfuerzo que él hizo por ellos, siguieron exclamando.

Esta vez, Riki, junto con las demás personas se levantaron de un salto, muchos extendiendo sus manos hacia el cielo, gritando:

“¡GLORIA A KATZE!”

“¡GLORIA A KATZE!”

“¡GLORIA A KATZE!”

“¡LIBERTAD, UNIÓN Y LUCHA!”

Ese día, en el desierto por primera vez durante muchos años, las voces animadas de gente se exclamaron por varios kilómetros a la redonda, sin embargo, debido al extenso territorio, no llegaron a ser escuchados por nadie más que ellos mismos.

.

.

.

TANAGURA

LUGAR: Desconocido.

En algún lado de una ciudad caótica, las personas caminaban por las calles, deteniéndose para hablar o mirar los productos que algunos vendedores presumían, todo parecía estar en orden, no había nada que estuviera fuera de compresión.

Lastimosamente, aunque las ciudades habían dado un gran paso a la tecnología, la gente de Tanagura estaba tan distraída con los últimos lanzamientos tecnológicos e innovadores, que olvidaron sentir el aire, el ambiente y la tierra.

Por que en medio de su distracción, todo los pocos elementos naturales gritaron silenciosamente en alarma, el viento estaba detenido, la luz oculta detrás de las nubes, como si estuviera aterrorizada de salir, el agua de los mares se encontraban extremadamente quietas y el fuego, avivado por la llama de una ajena pasión, danzaba fuertemente.

Lejos, casi en las afueras de Tanagura, una nave descendió silenciosamente frente a una infraestructura antigua, cuando llegaron a tierra, la compuerta se abrió lentamente, deslizándose desde la plataforma hasta la tierra, revelando a una gran cantidad de personas mestizas agrupadas en la entrada, sus miradas se encontraban chispeantes de ira, sus intenciones eran crueles y fuertes.

En frente de este grupo se encontraban los líderes de esta misión, sobre todo, Katze.

En frente de la compuerta, al final de la rampa utilizada para subir o bajar la nave, se encontraba estacionado varios vehículos negros y polarizados, junto a esos autos, se encontraban tres figuras elegantes, fuertes y perfectos, que hicieron jadear de terror a los sobrevivientes de la zona Cero, a excepción de Riki, quien en realidad, se encontraba completamente confundido.

“¿Quienes son ellos?”

“¿Cómo nos encontraron?”

Susurros llenos de confusión y miedo se escucharon en el grupo de los sobrevivientes, ellos se miraron entre sí, retrocediendo con el temor de estas personas frente a ellos.

“¿Nos matarán?”

“¡Estamos perdidos!”

Antes de que sacaran conclusiones apresuradas, Katze levantó su palma para que todos hicieran silencio, de inmediato, obtuvo lo que quiso.

Riki silenciosamente se acercó a su lado, la sorpresa aún seguía plasmada en su expresión.

_ Como se sabe, nosotros nos introduciremos en la torre, creí conveniente lograrlo a través de la infiltración en las áreas ocultas de Tanagura que llevan a la torre, sin embargo, eso también fue algo que con el tiempo observé muchos inconvenientes, cuando pensé que no íbamos a lograr infiltrarnos y que nuestra única opción sería escapar a otro rumbo, un...no...un Blondie se comunicó conmigo ayer mismo y me dio otra opción _ Katze dirigió una mirada que para Riki le costó descifrarlo, sin decir ninguna palabra, volvió su mirada a la hilera de hombres Blondie´s que permanecían en su lugar, esperándolos _ al igual que ustedes, también desconfíe de ellos, pero me demostraron que sus intenciones no están en contra de nuestro plan, ellos planean ayudarnos, nuestra infiltración con ellos serán más efectivas que estar solos _.

_ ¿CÓMO SABEMOS QUE ELLOS NO NOS DARÁN LA ESPALDA CUANDO INGRESEMOS A LA TORRE?_ una de las personas del grupo, gritó escandalizado y enojado con Katze, acercándose a los líderes con un comportamiento agresivo, tres personas más del grupo también se unieron a él, los líderes se encargaron de calmarlos.

_ no lo harán, tienen un asunto importante que implica a uno de nosotros _ Katze no mentía, la verdad siempre estuvo ahí, simplemente no supieron cómo ocurrió, no pudo evitar mirar a Riki, sorprendiéndose de encontrarlo devolviendo su mirada curiosa.

_ ¿Katze?, ¿De qué se trata este asunto?, ¿Estoy implicado con ellos?_ la respuesta quedó atorada en la garganta de Katze, ¿No era bastante obvio?, desde que se realizó el plan de ataque, se dio cuenta que no había probabilidad alguna que ganarán, Ian Mink también lo creyó, cuando sus reuniones parecían acabar con solo un plan de escape, sorpresivamente, un día, Ian Mink le aseguró que podían atacar a la Torre Júpiter, que la situación podría inclinarse a su favor, volvieron a idear planes de ataque, una tras otra hasta que dejaron entre cinco o seis opciones, al final, perdieron comunicación, pero Katze se aseguró, que sin importar no tener la opinión de Ian Mink, continuará con lo planes, cambiando los pequeños detalles.

_..._ después de silencio, Katze suspiró para tomar valor y continuar su explicación _ confiemos en ellos, no perdamos tiempo, los que pueden dar su cara por esta lucha, vayan con ellos en los grupos que hemos acordado, todos tienen un arma de Elot... Riki, ven conmigo, ¡Estén en alerta!_ ignorando las miradas enojadas de las cuatro personas, repartió los grupos, no había falta de explicaciones, todos sabían lo que tenían que hacer.

_ ¡SI!_ los demás, que estaban de acuerdo con Katze, asintieron a su favor, agrupándose tal como lo habían acordado para irse a los automóviles.

Katze, llevando consigo a Riki, se acercaron a uno, enfrentándose cara a cara con un hombre, al segundo, ambos lo reconocieron, el primero, Katze, debido a los planes y todo los sucesos anteriores, el segundo, Riki, porque lo ha visto cerca de Iason Mink y fue quien llegó a ser quien habló de la información de Ian Mink.

Raoul Am.

Recostado en el capote del vehículo, con sus manos en sus bolsillos, los esperaba con una expresión fría oculta tras su largo cabello rubio ondulado.

_ Suban _ .

.

.

.

Los autos partieron de la zona en la misma dirección, pero cuando llegaron a acercarse al centro de la ciudad, todos se dispersaron a diversos lugares, ellos sabían lo que pasaría, no tenían dudas, sorprendentemente, los dueños de estos vehículos, en medio de su traslado repartieron armas que, jamás en su vida creyeron sostener, puesto que, la diferencia con los que habían conocido era mucha debido a que estos no portaban la misma tecnología y fortaleza.

Estaban en sus puestos, en cada punto de la ciudad, cerca de veinte autos estacionados rodeaban la ciudad, la mitad de los sobrevivientes , que en cierta forma no eran lo suficientes, se extendieron por la zona, estaban preocupados, si ellos atacaban a la torre de Júpiter, era seguro que la ciudad sufriría una caída y lamentablemente, la gente de Júpiter, si descubren su paradero, no dudarán en atacarlos, sintieron que no era suficiente, ellos comparados a los ciudadanos de este lugar, no eran ni siquiera la tercera parte de la población, aunque no era necesario luchar contra ellos, pero, si se decidían por atacarlos, no dudaría en devolverles el golpe, aunque en sus pensamientos, había excepciones, es decir, aquellos que son inocentes y débiles serán protegidos.

Todavía inseguros de sus acciones, esperaban nerviosos el desarrollo de esta lucha.

Ignorando olímpicamente, que detrás de ellos, un ejército reducido de Blondie´s lo estaban apoyando y que con ellos eran suficientes para retener la ira de los ciudadanos.

Otro grupo reducido de autos se estacionaron en varios puntos centrales de la ciudad de Tanagura, mezclándose con otros vehículos estacionados de los ciudadanos, se abstuvieron de salir del automóvil para evitar alertar a la gente, cada auto enviaron su señal interna sobre su confirmación en su lugar acordado, a la misma vez, recibieron los señales de los demás, el grupo A, eran quienes estaban fuera de la ciudad, ya se encontraban en sus posiciones, el grupo B, en el centro de la ciudad, también se encontraban listos, el grupo C, en cambio, todavía no ha dado señales de su posicionamiento probablemente, aún seguían en movimiento hacia la torre.

Efectivamente, el grupo C se detuvieron y estacionaron sus vehículos en las esquinas de la Torre, solo unos tres automóviles ingresaron en la torre, enviaron las señales internas a los demás, los Blondie´s fuera de la torre salieron de sus vehículos, se acercaron a los androides que resguardaban el lugar, los androides permanecían esparcidos en el área, vieron extraño estos movimientos de los grandes líderes, así que, no dudaron en alertar a los demás, justo después de hacerlo, fueron golpeados por ellos, quedando inservibles en el acto.

_ Ellos ya no nos estorbaran _ uno de los Blondie´s se comunicó con Raoul en un intercomunicador colocados cerca de sus orejas.

“Buen trabajo, encárgate de los demás”, después de esa orden, los Blondie´s supieron lo que tenían que hacer, se esparcieron alrededor de la torre instalando bombas que serían controladas por Guy, mientras que el grupo A, comenzaron a conectarse con la red que rodeaba la ciudad para introducirse sutilmente a la memoria de Júpiter, se iban a encargar de atacar la red desde adentro para desorientar a Júpiter, cuando lograron introducirse, les sorprendió que la red fuese atacada de inmediato sin encontrar nada que los detuviese, ni siquiera la misma Júpiter se encontraba en alerta por su introducción, resultando muy extraño que esto ocurriese.

Las luces de Tanagura y todo lo que le daba funciones se desactivaron, quedando la ciudad a oscuras y sin energía, unos edificios que estaba en construcción por la tecnología de Júpiter se desplomó de inmediato, la gente cercana gritaron de terror escapando de los escombros, lamentablemente, toda la ciudad se podía mantener por el manejo de Júpiter, sin su control, prácticamente todo se destruía, fue así como el caos se desató en la ciudad de Júpiter, aquellos que aún vivían, buscaron salir de la ciudad rápidamente, llevando consigo sólo lo necesario, si se dieron cuenta de los autos fuera de la ciudad, no les importó, ellos querían vivir, por eso se fueron lo más lejos posible, para ese entonces, una alarma sonó en toda la ciudad, desde la parte superior y inferior de la torre de Júpiter , millones de androides salieron armados, listos para atacar, el problema fue, que no distinguían a aliados y enemigos, solo a ellos mismos, por lo que, la situación entre Tanagura y Midas se desató en un baño de sangre y explosiones, donde indiscriminatoriamente atacaban a muerte, destruyendo ciudades por órdenes desconocidas.

Algunos Blondie´s dejaron de atacar a la red para defender a las personas de los androides, uniéndose los mestizos a la lucha agradecidos por las armas efectivas que le brindaron, mientras ellos se defendían, lejos, en Midas, los mestizos que aún quedaban en esa ciudad, se vieron sorprendidos por el ataque de los androides, no tenían las armas adecuadas para exterminar a los androides, por lo que se vieron en necesidad de escapar de ellos, salvaron a quienes estaban indefensos y lucharon por sobrevivir.

Si de por eso no fue peor, en la ciudad de Midas y Tanagura, oculto en las profundidades, se habían mantenido a margen durante muchos años las erupciones de sustancias desconocidas pero letales que se quedaron bajo tierra, estancadas y controladas por Júpiter con el propósito maniático de destruir a la raza en los siguientes años, puesto que, había ideado un plan de autodestrucción si su gobernanza estaba a punto de culminar, esto debido a las fallas tecnológicas que le fue imposible controlar, no había manera que estos se desataran, pero, los androides comenzaron a disparar sobre la tierra para hacer un hoyo gigante, esto al principio desconcertaron a los Blondie´s y mestizos, pero al ver que del hoyo salía erupciones potentes de sustancias que desintegraron incluso a los mismos androides, rápidamente comenzaron a despejar el lugar y a disparar a los androides que cavaban la tierra.

La noble ciudad de Tanagura como también Midas quedaron bajo las extensas llamas de fuego y sustancias letales, esta vez, no solo cayeron humanos en la desgracia del fuego ardiente, sino también androides, es fácil decir, que todo estaba a punto de colapsar en la destrucción total de Amoii.

El equipo A, B y C, se retiraron de inmediato para, con gran rapidez llegar justo en frente de la nave, sorprendiéndose de ver la cantidad de gente que ingresaban precipitadamente sin importar nada más que su propio bienestar, ignorando a las personas vulnerables que intentaba proteger a los más pequeños, en medio de esta avalancha, muchas personas fueron aplastadas bajo las pisadas de los demás, los mestizos que aún se encontraban en los automóviles junto con los Blondie´s , salieron con el objetivo de ingresar rápidamente a la nave, siendo detenidos por disparos que iban dirigidos a ellos, algunos atinaron otros solo se esquivaban.

Los Blondie´s que tenían la fuerza necesaria y la capacidad, se detuvieron para atacar a los androides que estaban llegando a ellos para detener su huida, los mestizos que tenían una conciencia de su alrededor, no se movieron aún indecisos de las decisiones que tomarían, ellos podían huir o quedarse a ayudar.

_ ¡Váyanse!, ¡Es necesario que se marchen ahora mismo!_ uno de los Blondie´s vociferó en alerta mientras se encargaba de disparar hacia los androides, sus manos de acero se habían cambiado para ser un arma mortal que disparaban con precisión en su objetivo.

_ ¡Pero ustedes...!_ la mayoría de personas que estaban en dudas, vieron las manos de los Blondie's como algo que les confirmarían que no necesitaban su ayuda, por lo que inmediatamente se marcharon, sin embargo, aún había una pequeña parte de personas que tenían la idea que deberían quedarse a cooperar.

_ ¡No es necesario que nos esperen!_ después de las palabras dichas por otro de los Blondie's, los demás se miraron aún con inseguridades, pero al ver que cada vez que más androides llegaban y ninguno se había acercado lo suficiente para lastimarlos, estuvieron convencidos que los rubios eran los adecuados para detener a sus enemigos.

_ ¡Muchas gracias! _ realmente, estaban agradecidos con ellos, esta vez seguros de sus acciones, se retiraron de inmediato sin mirar atrás, cuando llegaron a la nave, al cual ya se encontraba en ascenso hacia un destino específico, se encontraron con miradas hostiles y acusadoras de parte de mestizos y los ciudadanos de Tanagura, al menos, de la mayoría de los sobrevivientes, ellos se sintieron intimidados.

_ ¿Por qué siguieron detrás de esos tipos?, ¡Dejarlos ahí!, ¡En la desgracia donde pertenecen desde que fueron creados!_ unos de los sobrevivientes hostiles, de edad madura, gruñó en cólera frente a los recién llegados, estaban a punto de golpearlos, pero alguien más, Joru, actual pareja de Guy, los detuvo rápidamente.

_ ¡Ustedes solo hablan basura, ni siquiera saben que es lo que hicieron por nosotros!_ uno de los recién llegados tomó el valor suficiente para replicar, incluso si se encontraba en el fondo temeroso de hacerlo, no podía evitar sentirse culpable de dejar atrás a quienes estaban luchando con ellos, necesitaba al menos cooperar en algo, inclusive si es para defenderlos.

_ ¡Es por ellos que estamos aquí!_ la lucha verbal entre ambas personas que estaban defendiendo la misma causa, era inevitable, sobre todo cuando llevaban tanto tiempo en reclusión y sufrieron las mismas pérdidas ocasionadas por los mismos seres que ahora estaban ayudándoles contra los androides.

_ ¡Tú...!_.

_ ¡Déjalo que hable todo lo que quiera!, ¡Déjalo ser feliz en su ignorancia!_ otro de los recién llegados los detuvo, esta vez, fue él quien lanzó otra de las miradas hostiles a los demás, ocasionando que la ira desbordante de muchos se intensificaran.

_¡Definitivamente te mataré!_.

_ ¡Pueden callarse!, ¡No es momento de pelearse!_ Guy, ingresando al espacio dedicado a los sobrevivientes desde la cabina de control que Elot como Ikel se encargaban de movilizar la nave y cansado de los gritos, no dudó en huchear a los revoltosos, quedando de inmediato en silencio _ ¡En este preciso momento, nos ha contactado una persona más que nos ha comentado que una nave similar a esta se está encargando de enviar a la gente sobreviviente de Midas hacia el nuevo refugio!, ¡Para responder rápidamente a sus dudas, tengo que decir que nosotros vamos a hacer lo mismo!, ¡Sin Embargo!, ¡No lo haremos en este instante!,¡Aún hay gente que debemos recoger!, ¡En estos momentos es cuando más se necesita de su cooperación!, ¡Por lo tanto!, ¡Manténganse tranquilos!, ¡Y antes de que sigan diciendo mierda acerca del porqué debemos recoger a estas personas!, ¡Tengo que decirles que es sumamente importante hacerlo!, ¡Ahora mismo!, ¡Ellos se están encargando de eliminar a la creadora de esta pesadilla, se merecen esperarlos!, ¡Y no se preocupen!, ¡Por que no dudaremos en sacarlos de aquí si observamos que la situación se está saliendo de nuestro control!_ con esas palabras fueron lo suficientes para calmar a la multitud de personas que aún se encontraban profundamente preocupadas de su destino.

.

.

.

Y aunque la nave se encontraba en movimiento, alejándose lentamente del caos hacia la torre de Júpiter, en el interior de esta infraestructura, Raoul era quien se encargaba de despejar el camino de Katze y Riki, los tres portaban armas capaces de destruir a los androides, aunque era inevitable algunas heridas, no se detuvieron en su camino, con gran dificultad lograron acercarse lentamente a su objetivo dejando atrás restos de androides inservibles, lamentablemente, en el tercer piso, uno de los Blondie's que seguían como adoradores a Júpiter los detuvo, Raoul se decidió por quedarse para enfrentarse al Blondie, Riki y Katze estaban inseguros de irse, pero al ya conocer la fuerza de uno de ellos, rápidamente entendieron que debían seguir adelante.

_ ¡Raoul!_ el llamado suave de Katze distrajo a Riki, se sintió completamente pasmado ante la mirada preocupada del mestizo dirigido al Blondie Raoul, observar esa expresión, es como quedarse sin entendimiento de esta situación, era desconcertante ver a un Katze mostrar algún tipo de sentimiento hacia Raoul, sobre todo porque jamás vio una interacción entre ambos, pero, si lo pensaba bien, era probable que entre ellos las cosas se habían desarrollado cuando, en alguna ocasión que desconocía, se habían comunicado, creyó recordar que en algún momento, Katze había mencionado que un Blondie lo había contactado, ¿Podría bastar un poco de tiempo para que ambas personas tuvieran algún tipo de entendimiento mutuo?, no lo sabía, tampoco lo entendía, así que se decidió en observar la situación frente a sus ojos, Raoul, no se giró a observarlos, pero su postura firme demostraba que de alguna manera los estaba escuchando, el otro Blondie, al cual llegó a enfrentarlos también escuchó su interacción, su mirada se encontraba llena de burla dirigido a los mestizos y al mismo Raoul _ ¡No desaparezcas de mi vista!_ ordenó seriamente.

_ No olvides esto, incluso si Júpiter cae, no me verán arrastrarme con ella _ Raoul, despiadado y loco como lo conocían los Blondie's, se encargó de lanzarse a despedazar a este contrincante, ambos, siendo perfectos especímenes, se igualaron en ataques y fuerza, probablemente si uno de los dos lastimaba al otro, no bastaría un segundo para que ambos se encontrasen en la misma situación, bastaba decir, que su lucha no iba a terminar en poco tiempo, aún así, Raoul dirigió unas últimas palabras a Katze, quien acompañado de Riki, se dirigían a la entrada de uno de los ascensores que, aunque no funcionaban, era lo suficientes para subir a los siguientes niveles _ Creí escucharte la última vez, que no sucedería nada entre nosotros _ no gritó, ni vociferó, simplemente lanzó sus palabras lo suficientemente fuertes como para que Katze, al cual se encontraba en un lugar un poco alejado, le escuchase.

_ Idiota, yo también escuche decirte que no ibas a dejar que jamás te involucrarías emocionalmente con ningun mestizo, mucho menos, un humano_ Katze susurró por su cuenta mientras se encargaba de ayudar a un desorientado Riki a poner en funcionamiento el ascensor, si fallaban, podrían caer tres pisos hasta quedar aplastados en el suelo, si lo lograban, podrían seguir subiendo a los demás pisos, siguió susurrando para sí mismo ante la anonadada mirada de Riki_ pero aún así, no puedes negar que lo que juramos hacer es lo que contrariamente estamos haciendo, ¿Quién puede detener este proceso de emociones opuestas?_ después de conectar el sistema de elevador con una nueva combinación de claves con funcionamiento similar al manejo de Júpiter, el ascensor comenzó a ascender por varios pisos.

Riki no supo qué decir, así que comenzó a preparar las armas que portaba en diferentes espacios de su uniforme oscuro, asegurándose que ninguno se quedase sin cargamento, se dirigían al espacio central donde residía Júpiter, por lo que entrar no iba a ser nada fácil, estaba seguro que nadie podría ingresar ahí sin consentimiento, si fue Júpiter quien se llevó a Ian Mink, es probable que aún lo mantenga con ella, otra de las grandes razones que jamás permitiría que ningún intruso ingrese a su sistema, afortunadamente, los demás Blondie´s se estaban encargando de atacar desde su núcleo, por lo que tenía las esperanzas que las cosas pudieran ser más fáciles.

Pero, las cosas no fueron así, cuando llegaron, sólo encontraron absolutamente nada, los controles de mando se encontraban utilizados por un androide que no dudaron en atacar, cuando le cuestionaron sobre el paradero de su creadora, este androide prefirió autodestruirse antes de revelarles algún dato.

Por lo que se vieron en la necesidad de escapar del espacio de Júpiter, cada vez que el ascensor bajaba un piso, se podía sentir el retumbar de los pisos superiores que habían colapsado ante la terrible destrucción del pequeño androide que explotó junto al mando de control.

Riki se encontraba desesperado y nervioso, impotente de hacer algo, sintiendo temor de ser alcanzado por la destrucción del edificio, en cambio Katze se encontraba buscando la forma de estabilizar el ascensor, tratando que éste no ceda ante las ondas de explosión y los escombros que caían de la infraestructura de los pisos superiores, mientras que en su otra mano, manejaba el intercomunicador tratando de contactarse con los Blondie's que ayudarían a introducirse en el sistema de Júpiter para vulnerabilizarla.

_ ¿Qué pasó?_ al conectarse con la red de los Blondie's, desconociendo lo que sucedía afuera, trató de cuestionarlos sobre lo ocurrido, era bastante desconcertante que Júpiter no se encontrase en el lugar que creyeron que estaría, sintieron que algo, definitivamente estaba mal, la comunicación detrás de esta red se escuchaba entrecortada y malograda.

_N..No...hacerlo_ apenas se escucharon esas palabras que sonaban adoloridas.

_ ¿Qué diablos dices?_ Katze, sin embargo, no se había olvidado de alguien, abruptamente se detuvo en el piso en donde dejaron a Raoul, fue un alivio cuando él ingresó rápidamente al ascensor ni bien se abrieron las puertas, dejando al Blondie contrincante destruido en el suelo, completamente vencido, el ascensor siguió descendiendo, Riki se encargó de explicarle a Raoul lo sucedido, mientras que desde lejos pudo observar el alivio en el rostro de Katze.

_¡No..Jup...ah!_ la señal seguía interrumpiendo, Katze no podía escuchar bien lo que el Blondie quería decirle, parecía que se estaba ahogando en algún tipo de líquido además de escucharse los extraños sonidos de chispas de algún fuego.

_ ¡QUÉ PASÓ CON TU CREADORA!, ¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO CONTIGO?_ aquel grito desesperado por parte de Katze llamó la atención e intranquilidad de Raoul y Riki, les sorprendió verlo golpear el intercomunicador un par de veces antes de volverlo a poner en sus oídos.

_¡CUANDO INGRESAMOS AL SISTEMA!, ¡NO PUDIMOS HACER NADA!, ¡PORQUE JÚPITER NO ESTABA PRESENTE!, ¡ES PROBABLE QUE ELLA ...!_ la comunicación se cortó de inmediato, en el momento exacto, en que Raoul sostuviera a Katze y Riki en sus brazos sintiendo el pesado golpe encima del ascensor, lo único que ocurrió a partir de ahí, fue el descenso precipitado de un ascensor sin funcionamiento a punto de aplastarse con el suelo.

.

.

.

Continuará


	19. Fuego

.

.

.

Negándose a un final dramático, Katze se desató del renuente abrazo de Raoul para acercarse al centro del núcleo del ascensor, su reacción fue tan rápida que dejó completamente anonadados a Riki y Raoul, el descenso del ascensor fue cada vez más lento hasta que, con un golpe sordo, cayó finalmente al suelo.

Raoul apartó a Katze para abrir la puerta del ascensor, como se lo esperaba, estaba trancado, la roca encima del elevador estaba haciendo ceder al material, si no se iban rápido de ahí, seguramente morirían aplastados, con la fuerza que poseía al ser un Blondie, con esfuerzo que ningún humano podría tener, logró abrir la puerta, tomando como prioridad a Katze, lo llevó consigo saliendo del elevador, Riki lo siguió detrás, cuando estuvieron afuera, el elevador fue aplastado ante el derrumbe de las rocas que siguieron cayendo de los pisos superiores, aún así, el edificio seguía balanceándose ante explosiones desconocidas.

_¡No podemos quedarnos aquí!, ¡Debemos irnos! _ siguiendo las alertas de sus instintos, se apresuraron a la salida, tratando de esquivar las rocas que dificultan su paso.

_ ¿Qué pasará con Júpiter? _ cuestionó Riki desviando sus pasos rodeando una roca que estuvo a punto de aplastarlo, era inevitable recibir el impacto de piedras más pequeñas que lastimaban su cuerpo, pero mientras que lo permitieran avanzar, no habría problemas para sobrevivir.

_¡Eso ya no parece importante! _ vociferó Katze siendo abrazado por Raoul, esto fue necesario para evitar que fuese herido por el colapso de la infraestructura, de inmediato se volvieron a separar para continuar su recorrido a la salida.

_¿Y...CON IAN MINK? _ esa fue la preocupación que siempre ha estado martillando en el corazón de Riki, ciertamente, tenía la esperanza de encontrarlo en el espacio de Júpiter, cuando observó que ninguno de los dos estaba ahí, creyó que posiblemente él estaba bien en algún lado, es un Blondie, creado para ser la perfección, no caería de manera simple ante nadie, pero de pronto, su experiencia con las memorias de Iason Mink le recordaba que también podría ser impredecibles en sus acciones, si él tenía que elegir entre su creadora y un mestizo, no estaba seguro a quién elegiría, la balanza seguramente se inclinaría ante la suprema creadora.

_¡Riki!, ¡No hay tiempo!, ¡Lo más seguro es que nos tome tiempo y necesitamos regresar con los demás!, ¡Sabes que no dudarán mucho sin nuestro guía! _ Katze sostuvo uno de los brazos de Riki para jalarla hacia su persona, afortunadamente, evitaron una columna de hierro que al caer se incrustó en el suelo, Katze dejó a Riki mientras continuaron corriendo a la salida, que a pesar de sus intentos por avanzar, a penas han logrado progresar una regular distancia.

_¡Katze!, ¡Tú!, ¡Debemos irnos!,¡Respecto a Ian Mink, no debemos preocuparnos por él!, ¡Tú debes ser Riki!, ¿No?, ¡Ian Mink te puso como prioridad en esta misión!,¡Tú vida es importante para nosotros! _ explicó Raoul en medio de la carrera, desde un principio, Ian Mink siempre estuvo pensando en la seguridad de Riki ante los planes ejecutados, había resaltado constantemente su seguridad, incluso en su inconsciencia, antes de su captura, se había comunicado con él sobre este mestizo intrigante, estuvo a punto de profundizar sobre su relación y sus intenciones pero Júpiter ya se lo había llevado, dejando con muchas de sus dudas rondando su memoria, no falta decir que estuvo en la mira de su superiora y que fue llamado para cuestionarlo sobre Riki, sin embargo, logró evitarla hasta que se desató el caos _ ¡KATZE! _ clamó Raoul sacando su armamento para tratar de devolver los disparos que salían como proyectiles de los rincones más oscuros y confusos de la destruida infraestructura que iban dirigidos a Riki y Katze, los cuales, seguían corriendo a la par evadiendo las piezas de metales, al mismo tiempo, se escuchó un retumbar terrible por encima de sus cabezas.

Katze y Riki se detuvieron en su lugar, preocupados por este sonido, los disparos aún seguían saliendo de lugares desconocidos, distrayendo completamente a Raoul, pronto supieron la causa del ruido, la parte superior de la infraestructura de los demás pisos se encontraba desprendiéndose de las enormes columnas, portando probablemente por encima las piezas de las demás habitaciones, era seguro, que el desprendimiento de esta parte superior causaría el derrumbe total de lo que antes fue la Torre de Júpiter.

_ ¡KATZE!, ¡RIKI! _ los disparos que salieron de algún lugar, pronto se detuvieron, Raoul no desperdició el tiempo y se acercó a ambos, la tierra tembló, ellos no sabían la situación fuera de la torre, pero aquello simplemente ocurrió a causa de los derrumbes de los otros edificios que rodeaban la torre.

Debido a ese movimiento de desplazamiento de las capas de la tierra, Riki y Katze se separaron del lugar en que se habían detenido, con dificultad, trataron de mantenerse de pie mientras rehúyen de las piezas del edificio que aún continuaban cayendo y de las enormes grietas del suelo, Raoul observó la caída de una parte del techo de la infraestructura en el primer piso en que se encontraban, estaba a punto de golpear a Katze, siendo el más cercano a él, se dispuso a salvarlo, cuando lo arrastró lejos del lugar en que anteriormente estaba, la infraestructura ya había cedido al derrumbe, levantó demasiado polvo a su alrededor que dificulta por un breve momento su visión, Katze, quien seguía sustentado por Raul, tembló nerviosamente.

_ ¡RIKI! _ Katze apresurado y temeroso salió del abrazo de Raoul mientras gritaba desesperado, dando vueltas en su mismo sitio, en varias direcciones, tratando de encontrar respuestas.

_ ¡RIKI! _ Raoul también se unió a la búsqueda, mientras seguían una búsqueda a ciegas, el polvo fue asentándose al suelo, sin embargo, no fue lo suficiente para aclarar el paisaje frente a sus ojos.

Katze y Raoul quedaron completamente impactados por el panorama que se les presentó, los edificios estaban derrumbados, quedando solo escombros en el suelo, habían androides que estaban siendo consumidos por un líquido que brotaba del suelo, creían que podrían ser sumamente tóxicos como para corroer hasta los cables, el cielo, que al parecer estaba sintiendo el caos, había tomado una tonalidad rojiza y desde lejos, el humo del fuego se alzaba por encima de los edificios.

_ esto es..._ Katze salió de su asombro recordando el objeto encargado de la misión, al girar para observar la torre de Júpiter, sólo quedaron escombros que formaban un montículo de tierra _ ¡RIKI! _ gritó en desesperación acercándose al comienzo de los escombros tratando de quitar las piedras que les impedían, Raoul también se apresuró a su lado para ayudarle, pero, algunos de los androides que pudieron escapar del derrumbe, de forma inmediata se acercaron a atacarle sin discriminación a su estatus.

_ ¡RIKI! _ Katze, ignorante de lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor, buscó varias maneras de sacar las piedras de los escombros para hallar a Riki, lamentablemente, se topó con una pieza enorme que cubría una extensa parte del derrumbe.

_ ¡RIKI!, ¡MIERDA!, ¡RESPÓNDEME!, ¡DIME SI ESTÁS BIEN!, ¡RIKI! _ golpeó repetidamente el material buscando visualmente alguna abertura que permita identificar la presencia de Riki.

_ ¡ESTOY BIEN!_ de algún modo, estas palabras se escucharon en direcciones desconocidas para Katze, sin embargo, fue lo suficiente como para aliviar las ácidas sensaciones acumuladas en su interior, la voz siguió vociferando _ ¡VEO UNA ABERTURA A UNOS METROS!, ¡SALDRÉ EN UNOS MINUTOS!, ¡KATZE!, ¡BUSCA LA NAVE Y MONITOREARLO!, ¡TE ALCANZARÉ CUANDO SALGA! _.

_ ¡TÚ..! _.

_ ¡KATZE!_ interrumpió Raoul erradicando a uno de los androides que, por descuido suyo, estuvo a punto de lastimar a Katze.

_ Raoul _ susurró Katze asombrado cubriéndose de las piezas del androide que estallaron frente a su persona.

_ ¡VETE!, ¡YO ME OCUPARÉ DE ELLOS! _ siguiendo con sus acciones, Raoul se dispuso a suprimir a todos los androides que aún siguen atacando, creyó que no faltaba mucho para eliminar a todos, sin embargo, mientras estaba luchando, pudo darse cuenta que lejos de disminuir la cantidad de los enemigos, muchos de ellos salían de los escombros para unirse a la batalla, incluso si tenían fallas en sus sistemas o defectos materiales, ellos seguían las órdenes de su creadora hasta el final.

_¡YO... PERO RIKI.. Y TÚ... AL MENOS, DEBES VENIR CONMIGO! _ sacando el arma contra androides que fue repartidos entre todos los sobrevivientes de la zona Cero, comenzó a apoyar a Raoul, esta vez, el ejército de androides se dividió en dos grupos para disparar en contra de ambos

_ ¡NO ES MOMENTO!, ¡TE PROMETO ENCONTRARNOS DE NUEVO!, ¡ASÍ QUE VETE! _ Raoul quería evitar decirle a Katze, que lejos de ayudarle, estaba distrayéndolo, si exterminaba a cierta cantidad de androides, inevitablemente quería saber de inmediato la situación con Katze y entonces una sensación dudosamente angustiante se instalaría a su núcleo al saber que los androides se habían sumado a ese grupo, dificultando las acciones para esta persona.

_ ¿PERO QUÉ PASARÁ CON RIKI?, ¿CONTIGO? _ impotente de verse protegido nuevamente por Raoul, Katze estaba reacio a irse, hubiese continuado suprimiendo a los androides, pero como se lo esperaba, el arma en sus manos creado por el extraño Blondie llamado Elot, no estaba configurado lo suficiente como para el enorme grupo de enemigos, eventualmente, se quedaba sin armamento útil, si tan solo hubiese tomado la oportunidad de obtener el arma que los Blondie's le estaban ofreciendo, Raoul no se encontraría en estos aprietos.

_¡TE PROMETO QUE REGRESAREMOS A LA NAVE!, ¡ASÍ QUE VETE! _ sin miradas de antelación, hizo promesas que aseguraba cumplir.

_ ¡BIEN!...¡RIKI!, ¡REGRESA A SALVO! _ antes de partir, no dudó en contactarse con Riki y reforzar su sobrevivencia entre los escombros.

_ ¡BIEN! _.

_ ¡RAOUL!..._ sus pasos fueron inseguros a partir de ese momento, observó nervioso la figura fuerte de Raoul, tomó valor suficiente para susurrarle las palabras que deseaba decirle _ tú también vuelve a salvo _ rápidamente, decidió su camino corriendo a través de los androides que caían antes de llegar a él, no hace falta mirar atrás para saber que Raoul se estaba encargando de ellos a la lejanía, evitando ser herido, tan solo ese acto fue lo suficiente para sentir una sensación calurosa incrementando en todo su cuerpo, en especial, en su pecho, específicamente, en el lado palpitante.

.

.

.

Riki se encontraba encerrado en un dilema que no encontraba solución, los escombros del edificio no llegaron a aplastarlo, algunas columnas fueron lo suficiente estables como para sostener una gran parte de la infraestructura dejando unos largos pasadizos oscuros como cuevas, lo que es aliviante hasta cierto punto, probablemente, no soportaría mucho tiempo hasta derrumbarse.

Estando su visión oscurecida por el ambiente, no sería el mejor momento para tomar decisiones acerca de su destino, pero había una luz roja alumbrando a la distancia en uno de los pasadizos, lo cual sería el adecuado para elegirlo.

Estuvo a punto de caminar por ese rumbo hasta que por un movimiento, una parte de la infraestructura cayó en esa parte, obstaculizando la salida esperanzadora.

Resopló enojado, sin opciones ni rumbo fijo, solo podría elegir uno de los largos pasadizos oscuros con destinos desconocidos.

Lo intentó una, dos hasta cinco veces más y siempre tenía el mismo resultado, retrocediendo sobre sus pasos cuando se encontraba obstaculizado, en varias ocasiones estaba a punto de encerrarse entre los desechos de la infraestructura, por los accidentes de derrumbe en algunas áreas, esquivando las piedras que caían sobre sí mismo.

Fue en una de esas tantas ocasiones que debido a una abertura ocasionada por el derrumbe de algunas piezas del edificio, que encontró algo sumamente desconcertante, como una puerta hacia el infierno, se encontraba otra parte del edificio completamente desconocidos para alguien que no era Júpiter o sus Blondie's, se deslizó deprisa al escuchar el retumbar del deslizamiento de las piezas a punto de caer, el impacto sucedió como se lo esperaba, pero Riki ya no se encontraba ahí.

Sorprendentemente, se encontró sobre el sótano del enorme edificio de Júpiter, en un largo pasadizo intacto y iluminado, había habitaciones en ambos lados al cual se encontraban cerrados, trato de abrirlo, pero ninguna funcionaba, mientras se acercaba al final de este pasillo, se halló con otro ascensor, apresuradamente ingresó y marcó el último de los pisos, una sensación extraña lo denominaba, cómo si algo lo estuviera esperando.

El ascensor estaba descendiendo lentamente a los demás pisos, su material era resistente como transparente, permitiendo a Riki dar un vistazo a cada planta del edificio, analizando profundamente el sistema del elevador, tal parecía que la impresionante torre de Júpiter no obtenía ese nombre por nada, a parte de la tecnología de punta en cada edificio, se componía de una torre con total de pisos que se dividían entre el lado inferior y superior del terreno, Riki sabía algo de lo que portaban por encima del terreno pero por debajo, estaba ignorante de estos asuntos, pero era seguro, que lo que se encontraba ahí, no eran asuntos fáciles de decir o investigar.

El ascensor descendió hasta los últimos pisos y el paisaje cambió a algo sumamente impresionante para sus ojos.

Riki salió del elevador y las luces parpadearon ante sus pasos, pronto, el área del último piso se iluminó para dar paso a enormes ordenadores adjuntados a las paredes que daban detalles y información confusas, se acercó a verificar sobre esos asuntos, pocos de los ordenadores presentaban la situación fuera de la torre, estaba pasmado ante lo que observaba, las ciudades estaban cayendo a pedazos ante los androides, un extraño líquido salía del suelo matando a androides y algunos humanos, pocos Blondie's seguían luchando con los robot's, cediendo ambas partes.

Mientras se deslizaba a verificar los demás ordenadores, otra pantalla captó su atención, sobre todo, la señal roja que alertaba de una próxima autodestrucción de Tanagura Y Midas a través de proyectiles nucleares, lo peligroso ahí, es que el proceso se encontraba en el CUARENTA POR CIENTO, Riki atemorizado hasta la médula, trató de buscar la manera de detenerlo, las pantallas táctiles para sorpresa suya, eran fáciles de manejar, pero encontrar la opción de apagar la orden en proceso, era difícil de conseguir, cuando recorrió la hilera de ordenadores de manera vertical, tropezó con gruesos cables unidos al suelo que se destinaban a una enorme y oscurecida esfera en medio de la sala.

Riki se acercó inseguro, las luces comenzaron a iluminarse lentamente revelando que en realidad no se trataba de una , sino de dos esferas unidas con cables y monitores, en cada una de ellas se encontraban dos seres, uno era una figura humanoide y la otra era una especie extraña de robot gigante.

La emoción llenó todo su ser.

_¡Ian Mink! _ rugió golpeando el material transparente donde Ian Mink dormitaba en una forzosa inconsciencia sobre una plataforma flotante _ ¿Dónde...?_ buscando la manera de sacarlo de ese lugar, distinguió a unos pasos de distancia una pantalla táctil transparente con información relacionada a los dos seres en las cápsulas.

Se acercó tratando de hallar el modo de abrir las esferas, pero los números, letras y otros datos en la pantalla no hacen más que confundirlo, temía que al utilizarlo de manera equivocada, terminase por perjudicar a Ian Mink.

Favorablemente, recordó el arma que había llevado consigo durante tanto tiempo, no tuvo el tiempo para utilizarlo durante las persecuciones antes del derrumbe, debido a que Raoul se había encargado todo este tiempo de los androides, por supuesto, ni él ni Katze tuvieron que hacer mucho.

Riki retrocedió un par de pasos, apuntó el arma y disparó, el sistema de las computadoras falló repetidamente hasta que después de unos minutos, las cápsulas se abrieron, apresuradamente se acercó a Ian Mink, insistiendo en seguir llamándolo sin muchos resultados.

_¡Ian Mink!, ¡Por favor !, ¡Abre los ojos!_ los párpados de Ian Mink se movieron por un instante, en señal de su despertar, pero no tuvo tiempo de alegrarse, algo lo expulsó por detrás, sintió en ese momento una abrumadora presencia, su poder parece inimaginable, causando tal vez, una rotura en sus huesos, desconocía en qué lado de su cuerpo se encontraba esa fisura pero fue a causa de esto que al caer, no pudo hacerlo de la manera adecuada, el dolor agudo en su cuerpo debido al impacto no podía compararse con el miedo que había agraviado todo su cuerpo.

Sobre todo, al levantar la mirada, se encontró con la hilera de computadoras en parpadeante brillante alerta roja que informaba el proceso de los proyectiles nucleares al cual se encontraba ya en SESENTA Y NUEVE POR CIENTO.

"¿POR QUÉ ERES TÚ?, IAN MINK...IASON MINK...SIGUEN PENSANDO EN TI, ¡SIEMPRE ES EN TÍ!, ¿POR QUÉ?, ¿QUÉ LADO TUYO ES TAN INTRIGANTE PARA ELLOS?", sorprendentemente la entidad que se alzaba frente a él no era Ian Mink, sino una supercomputadora, dueña del mundo entero, enloquecida y atormentada por razones que Riki desconocía, Júpiter, siendo esta la primera vez que se enfrentaba a ella, no supo cómo reaccionar, los temblores en su cuerpo con respuesta al dolor y la fuerza que demostró con él, no le daban respuestas para huir , "EN SUS MEMORIAS ESTÁ TU FIGURA, ¡ME FASTIDIAS!", Júpiter vociferaba con rabia en su voz, sus pupilas brillantes con materiales desconocidos anteriormente brillantes en celeste alumbraba una peligrosa rabia roja peligrosa que estremecía la piel de Riki.

_¡NO ME JODAS!, ¡ALÉJATE!_ con todos los músculos entumecidos, se arrastró lo más lejos posible de esta jodida máquina, tratando de huir lo más lejos posible mientras tanteaba por su cuerpo y el suelo, el arma que entre tanto movimientos ha caído en algún lado de la habitación.

"¡POR QUÉ INSISTES EN REGRESAR A SU LADO!", Júpiter atrajo a Riki sosteniendo sus piernas, un crujido se escuchó de su tobillo además de un quejido doloroso, con una de sus poderosas manos lo sostuvo por el cuello, estrangulando lentamente al mestizo que tanto odiaba, lo levantó a su altura, mirándose mutuamente en un desafío entre dos enemigos mutuo "¡!TODO ESTE TIEMPO TE HA VISTO A TÍ, ¡REPUGNANTE ESPECIE HUMANA!, ¡ELLOS NO HUBIESEN VIVIDO AQUÍ!, ¡EN MI PODERÍO!, ¡SINO FUESE POR SU ABUNDANTE POBLACIÓN!", las palabras que ella soltaba, en muchas ocasiones se entrelazan con frases desconocidas y misteriosas, confundiendo a Riki, quien no sabía si ella en realidad se estaba refiriendo a él o a su raza "¡POR SUERTE...ME TIENEN A MI!", Sin esperarlo, Júpiter arrojó a Riki nuevamente por toda la habitación, a causa del impacto del aterrizaje encima de algunos ordenadores, algunos huesos de ese mestizo crujieron y se escuchó un grito desgarrador por toda la habitación.

_¡ERES... EL PEOR ERROR QUE EL SER HUMANO HA CREADO!_ clamó atormentado por todo el dolor en su cuerpo, esta vez, su pierna derecha ha recibido todo el golpe, es imposible volver a levantarse en tales circunstancias.

"¡CALLATE!, ¡TUS PALABRAS SON INÚTILES EN ESTE MOMENTOS!", Júpiter se acercó a él nuevamente, "¡DEBÍ ELIMINARTE CUANDO TENÍA TIEMPO!, ¡CUANDO TENÍA LA OPORTUNIDAD EN MIS MANOS!", las luces parpadearon ante la furia de su creadora.

_ ¡JAMÁS LO HUBIESES LOGRADO!, ¡INCLUSO SI MUERO!, ¡NADA IBA A DETENER ESTE CAOS!, ¡MIENTRAS TU SIGAS EXISTIENDO EN ESTE MUNDO!, ¡NADA Y NADIE ESTARÍA EN PAZ!_ retrocedía ante cada paso que Júpiter daba para acercarse a él, aparentaba tener el valor suficiente para enfrentarse a ella, pero en si, tenía todo su cuerpo adolorido temblando de terror.

"¡SOLO DICES SANDECES!, ¡SIN TU EXISTENCIA!,¡MI QUERIDO NIÑO SEGUIRÍA AQUÍ!,¡ IASON MINK... !, ¡IASON!", Júpiter se detuvo en su lugar, exclamaba repetidamente el nombre de Iason Mink, como si tal acto pudiese hacer que él regresara a ella, completamente enloquecida.

_ ¡PARAD YA ESTO!, ¡PARAD!,¡PARAD!,¡PARAD!, ¡PARAD!_ a cada mención del nombre de Iaon Mink por parte de Júpiter, Riki se desesperaba a tal punto que terminó golpeando efusivamente el piso, en sus puños comenzaron a aparecer moretones _ ¡IASON MINK YA NO ESTÁ AQUÍ!, ¡ÉL MURIÓ ESE DÍA!, ¡DEJARLO ATRÁS FUE MI ERROR!, ¡PERO TRAERLO DE REGRESO Y DUPLICARLO PARA REEMPLAZARLO!, ¿QUÉ CREÍAS QUE SUCEDERÍA?,¿QUE IASON MINK REGRESARÍA PARA SER LA MISMA MARIONETA QUE SIEMPRE FUE?_ mientras aspiraba el aire para volver a su monólogo, el arma que perdió hace unos momentos atrás se deslizó en el suelo hasta sus pies, rápidamente lo sostuvo entre sus manos y sin pensarlo, descargó la mayoría de sus municiones en Júpiter, lastimosamente, solo lograron hacer un par de rasguños a la máquina súper inteligente.

"¡QUÉ ATREVIMIENTO!, ¡DEFINITIVAMENTE DESAPARECERÁ BAJO MIS MANOS!", ella utilizó tanto de su fuerza reservada para acercarse a Riki y atormentarlo, sus intenciones sangrientas se podían saber a simple vista.

_ ¡...!_ Riki trató de levantarse de un impulso, lográndolo con mucho esfuerzo, sostuvo su pierna rota y trató de huir sin mucho resultados, porque al voltear, Júpiter ya se encontraba detrás de él _¡IAN MINK NO ES EL REEMPLAZO DE IASON MINK!_ logró decir antes de volver a ser estrangulado por esta máquina .

"¡DESAPARECE DE ESTE MUNDO, INMORAL HUMANO!", Júpiter ya no planeaba mantener vivo a Riki, su agarre jamás aflojó, todo lo contrario, estaba logrando hacer sufrir a ese mestizo como tanto quería.

_ ¡TÚ CAERÁS... PRIMERO, ESTÚPIDA ...MÁQUINA!_ con mucha dificultad, Riki gruñó por lo bajo, todo su cuerpo dolía, en especial, en su mandíbula, Júpiter lo estaba apretando tanto que sentía que pronto se partiría en dos, él creía, que era posible que su sufrimiento no acabase con su muerte.

"TU....", Júpiter se detuvo de todo movimiento, estaba petrificada en su sitio, si observan sus pupilas, algo maravilloso estaba sucediendo con ella, una compresión como nunca antes en su existencia ha roto todo su sistema para afrontarla a un mar de sensaciones.

Júpiter aflojó su agarre dejando caer a Riki, el descenso parecía culminar con un impacto esperado, pero lejos de lo que creyó, sucumbió a la gravedad para posarse abruptamente entre los sólidos brazos de un Blondie, Ian Mink, este ser quien además fue el causante de deslizar el arma que utilizó para impactar a Júpiter.

_ ¡Estás...!_ antes de poder expresar todas sus palabras, se encontró sorprendido por la mirada gélida azul, no había expresiones, tampoco malas intenciones, nada, lo que también lo dejó anonadado, es que no se sintió afectado por esto.

_ Amo Riki, el planeta Amoii está a punto de caer en su desgracia, se sugiere abandonar este mundo antes de la explosión de los proyectiles nucleares _ avisó sin rastros de emociones, parecía ser otro, un Blondie completamente al que conoció.

_ ¿Po-Por qué me llamas así? _ quiso saber Riki sobre este tipo de trato que estaba recibiendo de Ian Mink, ciertamente, este cambio lo estaba dejando una sensación extrañada.

_ Te lo explicaré más adelante, por el momento, sugiero que me permitas ayudarte en tus heridas _ había estado sosteniendo en sus brazos a Riki, al descubrir sus heridas externas, se dispuso a dejarlo en el suelo y observar detenidamente sus lesiones, ignorando su pregunta.

_ ¡No!, ¡Tú!,...,¡Pareces extraño!, ¡T-Tú...! _ desconcertado, Riki trató de refutar las acciones de Ian Mink, sin embargo, un ruido metálico lo distrajo de sus dudas.

"¿QUÉ ES ESTO?, ¡ESTA EXTRAÑA SENSACIÓN!, ¿POR QUÉ?", Júpiter se había descontrolado, no manejaba de manera adecuada su comportamiento, sacudía su cabeza como si algo estuviese dentro de ella, se golpeaba el pecho murmurando algo que desconocía, su perplejidad era demasiada que también era sorprendente que en medio del caos y el extraño comportamiento de Júpiter, Ian Mink seguía curando sus heridas como si eso fuese un asunto importante para él.

_ ¿Qué está pasando con tu creadora? _ indagó Riki a Ian Mink, quien minutos después de tratar sus lesiones, se levantó quedándose frente a él, observándose fijamente creando un poco de incomodidad en Riki.

_ Ella está experimentando una reacción por causa de sensaciones que son difíciles de describir, para androides como nosotros, es sumamente arduo de digerir _ Ian Mink en todo ese tiempo no había quitado su mirada de Riki, como si la situación detrás de ellos con Júpiter y la ascendiente porcentaje sobre el lanzamiento de proyectiles nucleares, no eran lo suficientemente alarmante y preocupante como para prestarles atención.

_¿Qué sensaciones?_ sorprendentemente, Ian Mink había curado cerca a un noventa por ciento de sus heridas internas como externas, sus huesos rotos fueron reparados, las heridas que eran las más peligrosas, también fueron tratadas, quedaron pocas heridas superficiales que no eran un peligro para su vida.

_ Eso lo explicaré más adelante, el tiempo se ha cortado para nosotros, los proyectiles estarán a punto de salir en unos pocos minutos _ ambos dirigieron su mirada en la pantalla agrietada donde se señalaba el porcentaje del lanzamiento, casi cerca de un noventa y uno de porcentaje, sin embargo, incluso si Ian Mink estaba ahí, era imposible de detenerlo, Júpiter seguía controlando el cronómetro y Amoii se estaba destruyendo lentamente con los demás sucesos, los proyectiles serían eventualmente los que destruirían definitivamente el planeta.

_ ¿Cómo es eso posible?_ perplejo del cambio, Riki estaba nervioso por los números que mostraban en la pantalla _¿Pero qué...?, ¡Hace unos minutos estaban a SESENTA POR CIENTO!, ¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE SE ENCUENTRE A NOVENTA Y TRES POR CIENTO? _.

_Eso es a causa del impacto recibido que interfirieron con los datos anteriores para alterarlos _ explicó Ian Mink levantando el arma de Riki, lo observó por un tiempo para luego devolverlo al dueño original.

_ ¿Eso es posible?_ anonadado, cuestionó Riki.

_ Absolutamente _.

"ESTO ES...TAN...EXTRAÑO", Júpiter volvió a rugir mientras observaba en sí misma los datos de sus sistema, dentro de ella, había mucha información sensacional que interfiere con otros, lo extraño de todo, es que había una sensación calurosa en su pecho metálico, como si algo estuviese naciendo en su interior, "TAN DISTINTO", murmuró maravillada, "¿QUÉ ES ESTA SENSACIÓN TAN...EXTRAORDINARIO?", de pronto, imágenes superaban las viejas y constantemente abrían paso en su sistema, repetitivamente las fotografía digitales de Ian Mink ahogaban en las memorias de su sistema, desde su creación, su crecimiento intelectual, también se encontraba los recuerdos de los demás Blondie's, pero el que la llenaba de una sensación asfixiante era precisamente de Iason Mink, "YO...QUIERO...A MI...NIÑO", murmuró con un extraño tinte de emociones filtrándose en la supercomputadora, de alguna manera, los efectos producidos desde un área desconocida dentro de su red habían sido lo suficientemente angustiantes como mortificantes que hicieron colapsar a Júpiter, la creadora de Amoii quedó tendida en el suelo, su postura fue de angustia total.

.

.

.

Continuará


	20. °^•~ Afín: Final ~•^°

.  
.  
.

“ESTO ES...TAN...EXTRAÑO”, Júpiter volvió a rugir mientras observaba en sí misma los datos de sus sistema, dentro de ella, había mucha información sensacional que interfiere con otros, lo extraño de todo, es que había una sensación calurosa en su pecho metálico, como si algo estuviese naciendo en su interior, “TAN DISTINTO”, murmuró maravillada, “¿QUÉ ES ESTA SENSACIÓN TAN...EXTRAORDINARIO?”, de pronto, imágenes superaban las viejas y constantemente abrían paso en su sistema, repetitivamente las fotografía digitales de Ian Mink ahogaban en las memorias de su sistema, desde su creación, su crecimiento intelectual, también se encontraba los recuerdos de los demás Blondie´s, pero el que la llenaba de una sensación asfixiante era precisamente de Iason Mink,“ YO...QUIERO...A MI...NIÑO”, murmuró con un extraño tinte de emociones filtrándose en la supercomputadora, de alguna manera, los efectos producidos desde un área desconocida dentro de su red habían sido lo suficientemente angustiantes como mortificantes que hicieron colapsar a Júpiter, la creadora de Amoii quedó tendida en el suelo, su postura fue de aflicción total.

_ ¿Eh?, ¿Qué le pasó?, ¿Acaso...murió?_ interrogó Riki anonadado ante el coma en que Júpiter había quedado.

_ no, las sensaciones fueron demasiado para ella, alteraron su visión del mundo y de su existencia, Júpiter está sintiendo remordimiento, parecido a lo que experimentan un humano materno que ha perdido a su hijo _ Ian Mink parecía evitar contarle la verdad a Riki, porque sabía que las cosas serían demasiado para él, había un rastro de verdad en sus palabras, Júpiter si estaba sintiendo esas sensaciones maternas, pero ignoraba la causa por lo que eso ocurría.

_ ¿Eso ha ocurrido antes?_ cuestionó Riki refiriéndose sobre algún caso parecido a la situación delante de ellos.

_ no...ahora es posible_ Ian Mink intentó ingresar al ordenador del sistema y detener el creciente porcentaje que permitiría lanzar los proyectiles, creyendo que la debilidad de Júpiter se había manifestado y que sería fácil contener, sin embargo, nada funcionaba. 

_ ¿Qué haremos con Júpiter? _ a causa del colapso de la supercomputadora, las luces comenzaron a parpadear continuamente, extrañamente, solo los ordenadores seguían en funcionamiento.

_ nada, no tenemos que hacer absolutamente nada, ella lo definirá por ella misma, solo tenemos que salir de la torre de Júpiter _.

_¿Y qué pasará con los proyectiles nucleares? _ el techo retumbaba con fuertes golpes, seguramente del derrumbe de algunos edificios cercanos, sin embargo, debido a que estaban en el último piso subterráneo de la mitad de la Torre de Júpiter, todo ese desplome se escuchaba a duras penas, la infraestructura podría aparentar ser lo suficientemente firme y segura, lo cierto era, que este edificio al igual que los demás, terminarían bajo los escombros del caos ocasionado y los proyectiles a punto de reventar en Amoii.

Riki estaba en este punto, demasiado aterrado sobre el final de este mundo, efectivamente, este era el lugar en que nació, creció y obtuvo experiencias crueles como increíbles, aprendió tanto y siendo sincero consigo mismo, a pesar de lo cruel que fue su vivencia como mestizo en este planeta a causa de las manifestaciones de Júpiter, aún tenía sentimientos encontrados.

_ Sin soluciones para este caso _ respondió Ian Mink.

_ ¿En serio no lo hay?_ Riki se acercó al lado del Blondie observando los ordenadores, por mucho que analizará la información delante de él, a penas podía captar algunas palabras, lo demás, eran datos con códigos confusos sin orden.

_ No _ contestó Ian Mink después de intentar manipular el sistema.

_ Ya veo, entonces... ¿Tenemos que marcharnos de aquí?_ cuestionó inseguro.

_ efectivamente, Riki _ Ian Mink guio a Riki para llevarlo al elevador, sin embargo, se detuvo abruptamente recordando algo importante, de inmediato expresó _ Adelántate al elevador, lo alcanzaré en unos minutos _.

_ ¿Qué harás? _ cuestionó Riki deprisa, sosteniendo a Ian Mink a través de su ropa, temeroso de dejarlo atrás.

_ Recuperar algo _ Ian Mink supo ver el miedo detrás de los ojos negros del hombre delante suyo, así que después de una suave caricia en el cabello oscuro de Riki, se giró sobre sus pasos dirigiéndose a Júpiter.

_ ¿Es importante? _ indagó Riki nervioso de verlo caminar lejos de él.

_ muy importante _.

Riki esperó pacientemente observando a lo lejos las acciones de Ian Mink, se había acercado hasta quedarse al lado de Júpiter, no supo qué fue lo que estaba pasando, pero Júpiter reaccionó de una manera violenta ante el rostro de Ian Mink, estaba preocupado, por lo que se dispuso a ayudarlo, pero no pasó tanto tiempo para ver como el Blondie dejó atrás a Júpiter, no supo qué fue lo que se dijeron, o interactuaron, por que a consecuencia de sus palabras, Júpiter había quedado completamente perdida.

Ian Mink fue junto a Riki y lo empujó hasta llegar al ascensor, esperaron pacientemente que se elevará a los demás pisos, a medida que estos pasaban rápidamente frente a sus ojos, el Blondie se mantuvo en alerta cerca de Riki, cerca del piso doce, se encontraron con una dificultad, de alguna manera, los edificios cercanos a la torre de Júpiter habían colapsado encima de los escombros de la Torre, haciendo que la infraestructura subterránea comenzará a ceder ante los impactos, por lo que, estando cerca a los pisos que lo llevarían a la salida, se detuvieron para salir abruptamente del ascensor.

Fue el Blondie quien sacó a Riki justo antes de que una roca se desprendiera del techo e impactará el ascensor arrastrándolo hasta el último de los pisos, era seguro que su final no va a ser alentador, siguieron su camino con dificultades esquivando escombros de la infraestructura, entre ambos se ayudaban a evitar un fatídico final, a medida que se acercaban a la luz, se apresuraban a salir de ese lugar.

Cuando llegaron fuera de los escombros, el rostro de Riki se llenó de conmoción, si las escenas en los ordenadores parecían irreales, estar en esa situación y observar frente a uno mismo, es completamente diferente a lo que uno piensa que sentirá si estuviese ahí, no había dudas que este paisaje es definitivamente el fin de la era para Amoii, desde lejos pudo notar la nave de los mestizos con una compuerta abierta, mientras grupos de personas subían desesperadas.

Ian Mink con las expresiones congeladas en hielo, sostuvo la ensangrentada mano de Riki apretándolo entre las suyas, deteniéndolo por un momento antes de que subiera a la nave a punto de despegar, con movimientos robóticos en su otra mano estiró a la dirección del mestizo un objeto redondo, en medio de todo este desastre que destruía lo que eran los restos de la creación de Júpiter, él trataba de ignorar con un esfuerzo sobrehumano las órdenes que lo alertaban de destruir a este ser tan impactante.

Las personas sobrevivientes de este caos seguían subiendo rápidamente a la nave ignorando lo que ocurría a su alrededor, Guy, desde la entrada superior del vehículo observaba los movimientos de Riki y Ian Mink con preocupación y ansiedad, Joru lo detuvo sosteniendo su pecho, susurrando palabras de consuelo y calma sin mucho efectos.

Riki se encontraba completamente impresionado por los movimientos de Ian Mink, pero decidió ser firme y quiso arrastrarlo con él, llevarlo lejos, sin embargo, la gente que permanecía en la entrada del vehículo gritaron en desacuerdo y los que estaban subiendo, al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, también decidieron gritar a favor de sus decisiones, Guy al ver esto, decidió acercarse, en medio de tanta gente, intentó desplazarse con pocos resultados, Joru decidió apoyarlo, yendo a su lado, le ayudó a quitar gente mientras se acercaban a Riki.

_¿Qué haces?, ¿POR QUÉ TE DETIENES?_ vociferó Riki regresando a mirar a la fría expresión de Ian Mink, sin esfuerzo alguno, seguía pegado en su propio lugar, en la voz del mestizo se notaba la desesperación, no quiso volver a dejar a Ian Mink aquí, tal como lo hizo con Iason, él iba a llevárselo, se lo debía, esa gente que seguía gritando en contra de ellos no iban a ser su impedimento, no quería simplemente irse, no quería dejarlo.

¡NO QUIERO ABANDONARLO!  
¡NO!  
¡NO DE NUEVO!  
¡ME NIEGO!  
¡ME NIEGO A HACERLO!

_ Riki, por favor, sostenlo _ Ian Mink insistió en darle este objeto a Riki, quien confundido por esto, trató de ignorarlo y tirar de él para arrastrarlo a la nave, cada vez más se estaba desesperando de no poder moverlo a ningún lado.

_¡Estás loco!, ¡Deja esa mierda para después!, ¡Camina!_ sus propios brazos dolían por tratar de llevarse a Ian Mink con él, sin embargo, no ha logrado ningún paso ante tan metálico Blondie.

_ Riki _ el nombre del mestizo en los labios de un Blondie de alta categoría, habían sonado dulce y hasta anhelantes por su atención, Riki se estremeció.

_¿POR QUÉ NO ME SIGUES?, ¿QUÉ TE QUEDA AQUÍ? _ sin Júpiter que manejara en este mundo, sin Tanagura y Midas, ¿Qué quedará aquí además de un completo desorden?, ¿Qué serán de los pet´s o Blondi´s?, dejarlo solo, simplemente era imposible, el recuerdo de Ianson Mink entre las extensas llamas mirando su espalda y todo lo que hicieron por él, eran motivos suficientes para llevárselo.

_Riki _ insistentemente Ian Mink, tenía otros planes.

_¡TE NECESITO!, ¡SI!, ¡REALMENTE!, ¡TIENES QUE VENIR CONMIGO! _ suplicando desesperadamente la cooperación de Ian Mink , Riki estaba totalmente dispuesto a no dejarlo, llevárselo con él es lo suficiente para sentir que ha devuelto el favor más grande en este extraño afín entre Ian Mink y Iason Mink.

_ Riki _.

_¡Mierda!,¡Bien!, ¿Qué? _ resignándose a escucharlo, finalmente Riki soltó sus mano unidas, sus dientes se apretaron entre sí de la impotencia de no poder hacer algo para que Ian Mink entendiera su súplica, sus manos se retorcieron de la cólera que guardaba en su corazón, de la ira que arrasaba como un ardiente calor en su pecho, combinados con los dolorosos recuerdos de Dana Banh y de la solitaria figura de Iason Mink que dejó atrás .

_ Ten esto _ Riki, inseguro de las intenciones de Ian Mink, estiró su mano posándose debajo del puño del Blondie, al mirar el movimiento, el mestizo pudo ver una esfera azul brillante caer suavemente en su palma, este objeto transparente, parecía tener algo en su interior que era importante para Ian Mink, lo extraño fue, que en el momento que cayó en su palma, un calor suave y familiar parecía provenir de él, acariciándole el corazón como una pluma de extraña dicha.

_ ¿Qué tiene que ver ese núcleo conmigo?, Si es tuyo, ¿Por qué me lo das?_ volviendo su mirada en los ojos fríos de Ian Mink, sostuvo el núcleo en su mano con gran apreciación, una parte de sí se encontró con la calma que una vez necesitó, algo de todo esto era especial, pero, también se encontraba preocupado por las consecuencias que podría tener Ian Mink sin este núcleo.

_ Tiene que ver mucho contigo, Riki, yo..._ el suelo comenzó a temblar mientras uno de los edificios cercanos caía en picada, Ian Mink sostuvo por los hombros a Riki, estabilizando, los motores de la nave comenzaron a zumbar, calentando su motor para partir rápidamente, tal parecía que en poco tiempo la mitad de la ciudad de Tanagura se encontraba desaparecida por las constantes bombas liberadas de Júpiter, ni hablar de Midas _ no queda mucho, Riki, Iason Mink, en sus memorias, vi, su soledad, una especie de impacto en su corazón al verte marchar con Guy, su resignación de dejarte libre, un extraña sensación que es asfixiante incluso para mí, no fue fácil para él, observarte marcharte lejos con alguien más, no fue algo digno de ver, mientras él se destruía en el fuego, lo único primordial en su cerebro humano, fuiste tú, todos estos planes, fue para ti, personalmente, creo que no es justo que un Blondie cayese de tal forma por un mestizo, sin embargo, cuando Júpiter introdujo el núcleo en mí, pude sentir todo eso que él sentía contigo, fue...simplemente, fascinante, una sensación única que me hizo preguntarme, ¿Son los humanos tan...increíbles?, en algún momento, también creí sentir lo mismo que Iason Mink sintió por ti, pero desde que dejé el núcleo lejos de mi caparazón, todo estas sensaciones han desaparecido, de alguna forma, mi sistema anhela seguir teniendo esos sentimientos, pero Riki, Iason Mink, te amaba demasiado, él mismo lo dijo y creo, que mientras tú existas, te seguirá amando, esto, es una muestra de lo que te digo, sostenlo Riki, sostén el corazón de Iason Mink _ lentamente bajó su mirada en las manos temblorosas de Riki, ese objeto, el núcleo de Iason Mink, ha vuelto donde siempre perteneció, donde siempre anhelo estar.

Con la mirada oculta detrás de su flequillo rubio, ocultó las intenciones asesinas que se filtraban a través de las órdenes que Júpiter dejó en su sistema. 

_ ¿Por qué me lo dices ahora?_ Riki no era de expresar el verdadero dolor en su mirada, no es de quienes se quejaban de la vida, porque solo tenía que luchar para sobrevivir, jamás pensó, que estas palabras, que reconocer lo que Iason hizo después de muerto, le afectaría demasiado, al punto de sentir un horrible desgarramiento en su corazón que un humano sensible puede sentir _ ¿Qué pasará contigo?, ¿Realmente no quieres venir conmigo?_ con la última esperanza que aún mantenía en su pecho, insistió en cambiar de idea a Ian Mink.

_ ...Riki, incluso si voy contigo ahora, no servirá de mucho, sin ningún núcleo, ni creadora que me permita existiendo como el motor de mi existencia, es solo cuestión de días para terminar siendo solo chatarra, este mundo, Amoii, estará en constante cambio, esta vez, no habrá ningún Júpiter que controle todo Tanagura o Midas, pasará una etapa de descontaminación total, no vuelvan aquí jamás, este mundo, se destruirá lentamente, Riki, sé libre _ mintió en algunas parte y dijo la verdad en muchas otras, la verdad es que, no podía permitirse lastimar a esta persona, ni a ninguna otra, si iba con Riki, podría tener una desviación de todas sus intenciones para volverse una máquina de matar en cuestión de segundos, no iba a dejar que sus esfuerzos sean en vano, incluso si ahora no tenía esas sensaciones cosquilleos en su sistema que le permitían apreciar a esta persona.

_¡E-Espera!, ¡No te dejaré!, ¡Yo...!_ incluso si esas palabras fueran ciertas, Riki no lo dejaría, eso lo determinó.

_ ¡Riki!, ¡Tenemos que irnos!, ¡La nave está a punto de despegar!_ detrás de Riki venía apresuradamente Guy y Joru, jadeaba en búsqueda de aire mientras las demás personas detrás de ellos subían a la nave.

Justo cuando Riki volvió a enfrentarse a Ian Mink para apresurar, alguien más lo sostuvo desde la cintura para dejarlo encima de su hombro, esa persona resultó ser Guy.

_ ¡Guy!, ¡GUY!, ¡BÁJAME!, ¡NO LO DEJES SOLO!, ¡POR FAVOR!, ¡ESPERA!, ¡GUY!_ sin mirar a Ian Mink, Guy, con Riki encima suyo, corrieron de vuelta a la nave, Joru se quedó recuperando el aire.

_ gracias _ expresó Joru a Ian Mink, después de todo, lo que jamás creyeron que podría pasarles, sucedió, un Blondie los había ayudado. Mientras recuperaba el aire, observó completamente a Ian Mink, no lo había notado nadie, pero sus manos estaban apretadas en puños, como si estuviera soportando algo, su mirada jamás se posó en el, seguía el trayecto de Guy y Riki.

_ … Iason Mink tenía algunas palabras para Guy, si alguna vez esto sucedía: “Por favor”, “Cuídalo, protégelo y no lo lastimes”_ Ian Mink no tenía planeado decirle a Riki todo lo que Iason Mink sintió en medio de las llamas de Dana Bahn, porque las imágenes que quedaron grabados en el núcleo, fueron demasiado incluso para él, las intenciones asesinas llegaron con más fuerza dejándolo expuesto, sus ojos gélidos cambiaron al rojo alertante.

_ ya no es necesario, Riki no mira a Guy de la misma forma que Iason ha creído y no dejaré que Guy piense en Riki como un amante, porque ese es ahora mi lugar, es bastante deprimente saber que Iason Mink, no sabrá nunca, que después de todo, Riki si hubiese preferido quedarse con él _ Joru no supo porque le debía explicaciones a Ian Mink, pero mirándolo de cerca, ciertamente no podía permanecer tranquilo ante estas intenciones que almacenó Iason Mink, Ian Mink con Riki, sintiéndose un poco envidioso.

Ian Mink, en medio de la bruma peligrosa rodeando su sistema, alargó su boca con una sonrisa tranquila y aliviante, algo que Joru le ha sorprendido.

_ ¡JORU!, ¡APRESÚRATE!_ el grito de Guy lo sacó de sus pensamientos y observando que la plataforma de la entrada, ahora vacía, se estaba comenzando a mover, decidió irse.

_ Adiós _ dejando un adiós ante este Blondie que en extrañas circunstancias les ayudó, se fue sobre sus pasos hacia la plataforma de la entrada a la nave.

_ Adiós _ susurrando el último adiós, Ian Mink observó desde la distancia, la puerta de metal cerrarse lentamente, Riki se había soltado violentamente de Guy intentando salir de la nave, pero ya era tarde, cerraron sobre sus narices la compuerta, Joru y Guy se abrazaron observando esta situación, la nave tembló alistándose para partir, comenzando a elevarse por encima de todo este caos, .

Ahí va la historia de amor de un Blondie y un mestizo, ahí va el corazón sincero demostrado por el tiempo, ahí va una de sus mejores experiencias, ahí va el amor.

A medida que se alejaban de Amoii en la nave Terra, Riki no dejó de golpear la puerta de metal con todas sus fuerzas gritando el nombre de Ian Mink y Iason Mink, sosteniendo firmemente el núcleo en su mano evitando dañarlo, Guy observó a su amante al cual permanecía detrás de él sosteniendo firmemente su brazo, el temblor en su cuerpo y su mirada lastimera le demostraron que, al igual que Riki, Joru se encontraba afectado, la demás gente a su alrededor no entendían nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo y juzgaron a Riki con la mirada, susurrando palabras hirientes, después de todo, para ellos, él es un traidor por intentar introducir un Blondie a la nave.

Desde el frente de la nave, Katze se despidió de Ian Mink con un movimiento de cabeza en señal de despedida, desde aquí pudo observar la ira contenida que este Blondie trataba de evitar, incluso si las expresiones de Katze eran firmes, sus manos en el volante temblaron, cada vez que observaba el lento procedimiento al alejarse de Amoii, una parte de sí quería mirar ese lugar, después de todo, aquí es donde nació, creció y vivió un momento de su vida, aquí fue donde conoció todo tipo de vida y aquí deja, sin saberlo por completo, una parte de su corazón.

.  
.  
.

Tres años después

Encontraron un lugar adecuado para vivir, un planeta con enormes animales viviendo en ella y vegetación abundante como para sobrevivir, pero eso no fue impedimento para ellos y en algún momento, crearon sus propios hogares, recolectaron comida y semillas, cultivaron plantas comestibles, vivieron en armonía, sin embargo, también fueron crueles entre ellos debido a la ignorancia de los hechos ocurridas en Amoii, rechazaron a Riki y Katze, el primero por lo sucedido en el escape y el segundo por apoyarlo.

Esto no le importó mucho a Riki, con sus propios esfuerzos construyó un hogar, a través de su mirada aprendió de los demás y siguió su ejemplo, estaba viviendo como un ser humano normal, además, no estaba solo, de entre toda la aldea, Ikel y Elot, vivián cerca de él en una choza junto a Bobó, quien había crecido más este año y ya no estaba tan desnutrido como lo conoció, ellos tres le visitaban seguido, al otro lado, se encontraba la choza de Guy y Joru, ellos estaban viviendo su vida de amantes, constantemente también le visitan para recomendarle ciertas cosas importantes, Katze no vivía en la aldea, se encontraba en constantes viajes para explorar los alrededores y regresaba en meses con noticias sobre este nuevo mundo.

Katze jamás lo dijo, pero Riki pudo observar en sus ojos, un oculto sentir de tristeza o anhelo, tal parece, que él no fue el único que dejó algo atrás.

Este año seguirá envejeciendo como naturalmente lo haría, acompañado de las personas que fueron capaces de librarse de la exclavitud de una supercomputadora creada por los mismos hombres, de huir de un planeta de colapso moral y físico.

Cabe resaltar, que la explosión total del planeta Amoii se había sentido incluso en este nuevo mundo, millones de estrellas fugaces pasaron por el cielo, iluminando la noche, eso había ocurrido por un largo tiempo, al principio no estaban seguros de lo que era, pero después de que una de esas cosas colapsarán con el planeta, se dieron cuenta que muchos de esos desperdicios eran en realidad parte de Amoii.

_ Riki _ un pequeño androide del tamaño de una mano se encontraba sentado en su hombro, él fue uno de los prototipos que Guy construyó para él, poseía la misma voz aguda y junto con él, un brillante núcleo que reposaba en su vientre transparente y metálico, podría decirse que es una miniatura de Iason.

_ ¿si?_ dejó a un lado de la tierra del huerto, la canasta de zanahoria, Riki prestó atención al androide en su hombro.

_ tengo un mensaje para tí _ el adorable androide jugueteó con el cabello oscuro de Riki, limpiando la tierra y lodo pegado en el cuerpo del humano, un brillo en sus ojos celestes parpadeaban llenos de compresión.

_ ¿Es de Katze?_ cuestionó curioso y ansioso, la última vez, Katze había comentado algo sobre un nuevo hallazgo interesante, no le explicó sobre qué era lo que se trataba, pero sus palabras habían sonado tan animadas que contagiaron su humor, la mala señal fue el causante que lo dejarán anhelante de conocer esa información.

_ No...es de Iason Mink _ tardó en decir el androide.

_ ¡I-Imposible!_ asombrado de aquella revelación, creía que era algo inverosímil ese dato, por lo que estaba rehusante a creerlo _ ¿él está...vivo? _.

_ no, es un mensaje de papelera _el pequeño androide sonrió suavemente ante la mirada melancólica de Riki.

_ ¿Papelera?_.

_ afirmativo, ¿Tengo tu autorización para reproducir este contenido?_ el pequeño androide se levantó en el hombro de Riki, sosteniéndose firmemente de sus mechones oscuros, juguetón.

_..._ Riki se cuestionó por varios minutos si era correcto escucharlo, ya habían pasado largos años desde la muerte de Iason Mink, las sensaciones que lo habían ahogado durante ese tiempo, finalmente fueron superados, puede que exista ese dolor agudo al recordarlo, pero era soportable, su vida continuó sin él, sin Ianson Mink ni Ian Mink, no había razón para abrir ese archivo, no cuando todo eso estaba resuelto en su interior y se encontraba en paz, aquella que tanto había anhelado y que lo ha obtenido después de lucharlo _ creo que no, solo borralo _ exigió, volteando en su sitio para seguir cultivando las zanahorias. 

_ ¿Está seguro de realizar esta acción?_ cuestionó el pequeño androide.

_ si_ respondió seguro de sí mismo, Riki escogió un par de zanahoria para luego arar la tierra, manchando sus manos con su trabajo arduo, el pequeño androide se detuvo de sus acciones por un rato para luego saltar del hombro de Riki y quedar parado frente a él.

Riki estaba desconcertado, pero el pequeño androide proyecto una imagen en formato de video que rápidamente se reproduce con Iason Mink sentado en una infraestructura envuelto en llamas.

"Día: XX del año XX, hace cuatro años, nueve meses, cinco horas, tres minutos y seis segundos.

"Lugar: Dana Banh.

"Destinatario: 

"Riki.

_“Hay algo que siempre quise decirte, Riki, creo que jamás te lo hubieses imaginado, pero, algo de tí me atrajo desde el primer momento que nos conocimos, me intrigaste, me hiciste dudar incluso de mí mismo, estaba confundido, no encontraba manera alguna de saber qué era lo que estaba pasando, te anhelaba, cada tiempo a tu lado, fue extraño pero increíble, un androide jamás sentiría algo por ningún ente, persona, porque estamos diseñados para ser perfectos, únicos y útiles, las cosas como emociones eran irrelevantes para todos los androides, porque creíamos que es una completa distracción, yo, personalmente también creí eso, ignoré todo eso, pensaba que era inútil y tonto, pero, jamás creí que ese tumulto de sentimiento serían capaces de introducir en mi sistema, no encontraba manera de saber que era lo que ocurría conmigo, jamás recibimos muestras de afectos, salvo en algunos momentos en que Júpiter demostraba algunas acciones parecidas, pero no eran lo suficiente especial como para tomarle atención, traté de expresar lo que sentía en tu cuerpo, quería que fueras mío, deseaba tocarte, protegerte, abrazarte, poco tiempo después, decidí nuestro tiempo lejos, mientras buscaba las soluciones a mis dudas, tú tomarías una libertad sin ir tan lejos de mi vigilancia, estaba rehusante a dejarte ir y al mismo tiempo, quería descubrir aquello que sentía, no, siento, eventualmente lo supe...me enamoré de ti, no sé en qué momento empezó, admito que al principio, lo único que quería eras solo tú, me vi envuelto en tu imagen, en tu mirada, en tu propio orgullo, en tu lucha por buscar una libertad inalcanzable, me atrapaste en un sentimiento desconocido pero fascinante, admito, que te quería para mí, quería esperar pacientemente que volvieras a mi por tu cuenta, que supieras que el lugar que perteneces es a mi lado, de alguna manera, estaba deseando lo mismo que Guy, tenerte junto a mi, finalmente, llegamos a esta conclusión, si al final decides que Guy es a quien tú quieres, no te detendré, vive tu vida como tú quieras, sé tan libre como deseas, no te detengas a mirar al pasado, porque no tendrá sentido hacerlo, lo ocurrido entre nosotros, para mí, fue algo que me ha llenado de algo que jamás sentí, Riki…yo... Te amo...”

La imagen de Iason Mink se distorsionó a medida que el fuego envolvía la pantalla, parecía horrible tener que presenciar la muerte del Blondie, o eso pensaba Riki, pero eso no sucedió, justo antes de que las llamas y la infraestructura destruida lo aplastaran, Iason Mink sonrió a la pantalla apagándolo para siempre.

_ no eres justo Iason Mink, no lo eres, pero sabes, yo también he sentido lo mismo contigo, soy feliz gracias a tí, vivo tranquilamente gracias a tí, todo esto, es gracias a ti, pero Iason, sigo sintiendo que me faltas tú, ¿Por qué?_ Riki sintió cálidas lágrimas deslizarse en sus mejillas, el dolor agudo en su pecho fue intenso y lo soltó.

Soltó ese nudo que siempre estaba en su corazón, aquella afirmación que siempre necesitó.

El pequeño androide flotó velozmente y se acercó al rostro de Riki, secando sus lágrimas.

_ ¿Eres feliz, Riki?_ preguntó el pequeño androide, su mirada se encontraba preocupada por él, algo que a Riki le encantó.

_ lo soy, soy feliz _ sostuvo al pequeño androide sobre sus manos mientras acariciaba la superficie que resguardaba el núcleo con tanta ternura y felicidad llenando su corazón.

_ yo también soy feliz, Riki _ esta vez la voz aguda del androide se había cambiado lentamente para ser parecida al de Iason Mink, este juguetón androide mostraba una seriedad que no era característica de él _ te amo _ ante sorpresivas palabras, dió un beso frío sorpresivo en los labios suaves de Riki.

_ Iason _ sus palabras salieron inesperadamente temblorosas, sintió algo húmedo deslizarse por sus mejillas, su propia visión se distorsionaban por las lágrimas que se acumulaban, la imagen del pequeño androide que estiraba sus pequeñas manos para tratar de apaciguar su llanto, una tierna y encantadora forma que hizo sentir la melancolía inundar en el corazón de Riki _ creo que nunca podré olvidarme de ti, descansa tranquilo, que yo viviré en bien y agradecido, contigo y con los demás, a partir de ahora, envejeceré bien, también, quiero decirte que yo, en algún momento de nuestras vidas, también compartí los mismos sentimientos que tú, nos correspondimos en aquellos tiempos, pero, nuestro futuro no estaba en el mismo camino, ¡ Siento abandonarte en aquel accidente!, ¡Siento no regresar por ti !, te lo he querido decir desde hace años porque es lo que más me ha torturado desde ese día, ahora, tengo que seguir adelante, ¡Debo de hacerlo!, ¡Por mí!, ¡Por el futuro que hemos luchado!_ sostuvo al pequeño androide en su manos, sonriendo ante la figura encantadora que se abrazaba a uno de sus dedos _ Ian Mink_ aquel Blondie que nació como un Afín y que siempre llevó el peso del núcleo del antiguo propietario en su sistema tal como una promesa, cargando sentimientos ajenos, quedando atrás ante la destrucción de Amoii _Iason Mink_ el Blondie original, que le ha tratado de protegerlo del sistema, de Júpiter, anhelando siempre estar a su lado, aquel que quedó atrás con la explosión de Dana Banh, ambos, hicieron tanto por él que lo único que podía decir ahora era simplemente..._¡Adiós y Gracias!_.

Fin

.  
.  
.

Dedicado a todas las personas que han perdido a alguien en algún momento de sus vidas, como yo, como tú, como alguien más. Que esta historia sea el cierre final de esa pérdida, el pasado, no volverá, el presente, es el ahora, lo que estamos viviendo, el futuro, será lo que nosotros decidamos, quizás, mirar los recuerdos del pasado serán difíciles, pero el regresar la mirada a los pasos dados, no sea solo una forma de detenerse a arrepentirse o deprimirse, sino de avanzar con más fuerza a nuestro propósitos, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

ATTE. Yaoimyloveforever (Julana)


End file.
